Remnants
by 3 Phantoms
Summary: The world is slowly reviving. 3 years after Kefka, Terra is haunted by dreams, and memories of her time under the mad general. Are they dreams, or somthing more sinister? first fic.
1. Moved on

Disclaimer: All FF credit goes to the geniuses at Square.

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason!**

**Moved on**

A pair of beautiful green eyes stared out the window of a small wooden hut. Outside seven children played on the meadow on the outskirts of Mobliz. Terra Branford sighed, _"This would be a gorgeous scene." _She thought,_ "Except that the children are getting old enough to leave."_

It was true the eldest ones, Seth and Amy,where already thirteen. And soon they would want to see what lay beyond Mobliz.

"What lies beyond Mobliz?" Terra said to herself, thinking about the reconstruction plans that had been set in motion.

Doma, which had been poisoned four years ago, now had a town built around its castle. The castle was still used as a town hall for meetings, and shelter, as monsters still roamed the area. Cyan had apparently grown much stronger, having to fight the monsters off alone, and had taken it upon himself to restore Doma.

Sabin had opened a martial arts school in Tzen, and was currently training ten successful students to; as he put it, "Make sure another loony doesn't pop up."

Celes, and Locke were currently living in Jidoor, off the spoils of Locke's "treasure hunting". Now they were a happily married couple, with a one year old girl, named Rachel.

Mog, Gau, and Umaro were all helping to bring Narshe back to life, it took time, but Narshe was now a thriving city again.

Thramsa was bustling with trade, as certain spices only grew on the island. Relm, Strago, and Interceptor were all living quietly there.

Shadow, and Gogo were seen protecting trade routes along the serpent trench. According to the notes Terra received, they made a formidable team.

Setzer was putting his airship to use, ferrying news, goods, and information to where it was needed most. It was quite a lucrative business for the gambler.

At the head of the reconstruction effort, was Figaro. As the wealthiest nation left, Figaro gave most of the supplies needed to fund the projects. However, the Chancellor made most of the decisions, as the king was often absent from court.

"Terra, are you in there?" King Edgar's voice called, as it did at least once a week.

Terra smiled, and turned toward the door.

"_The world moved on without me, but one person decided to stay, and wait up for me."_

**OKAY My First Fan-Fic It starts slow but it will pick up. I am interested in feedback so give me a call. **


	2. Terra

**I know the first chapter was short but this one is a little longer with a little more insight as to what's happening with Terra. And this one sets the stage for her despair. Enjoy!**

**Terra's Fear & Edgar's Friendship**

The tall oak cast shade over Terra's face as she sat down, on the soft grass next to Edgar.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, looking out over the sunset meadow the children played in.

"Yeah, beautiful." Edgar agreed, glancing at her.

"_She's beautiful" _He thought, then quickly berated himself. _"She's beautiful, but young. She doesn't know hardly anything about that kind of love." _He sighed, closing his eyes _"Yet." _Said a voice in his head, _"But you could change that. You could show her what that love is like."_ Edgar was well aware that he was developing feelings for Terra, and he made certain to remind those feelings of how inexperienced she was. _"But if no one ever teaches her, how will she learn?" _

"Shut up." he growled at the persistent voice.

"Did you say something?" Terra asked looking at him.

"Hmm? No, nothing." He said, forcing himself to stare straight ahead.

Terra stared at the ground between her feet. Something was bothering him, of that she was sure, she just didn't know what. Lately he had been coming to see her more, and more, which for her was a very good thing. She felt happier with Edgar near her, like there was a hole in her heart that only he could fill. Every time he came she felt lighter, warmer than she did normally. But there was another reason she wanted Edgar around.

The nightmares.

They started one year ago. Terra began dreaming about the one face she hoped had left her forever: Kefka. At first they were about battling him in his tower, his demonic Light of Judgment, and his terrible cackle. But then they became nightmares of when he was human, and she being raised in Vector. The dreams were of Kefka training her, teaching her to kill, and beating her when she defied his demands for blood, and murder.

Terra suspected these dreams weren't dreams at all, but her latent memories resurfacing. They still scared her though, and she was grateful for Edgars visits, they didn't seem so scary when he was near.

"So..." She said, "Mobliz hasn't exactly been restored yet, due to it being so isolated. Will that ever really happen?"

"Yes." Edgar replied, "Workers should be arriving in about a month."

"Great." She said nodding, aware that his eyes were once again focused on her.

"_It makes talking awkward, What's so special about me?"_ She thought her cheeks getting warm.

The uncomfortable silence between them stretched on, and on. _"I should say something."_ She thought, _"But what?"_

Eventually, her turbulent mind settled on simple honesty. "Edgar," She began.

"Yes?" he asked.

She scooted against him, laying her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad you're here, it makes me feel a lot better than when I'm alone."

Edgar blinked. _"She's lonely?" _He thought, "I'm glad you feel that way, it's the same for me." He said, placing one arm across her shoulders.

It's possible that they would have remained sitting under the Oak, watching the sunset together, completely detached from their worries, until a small voice piped up.

"Mama I'm getting hungry, can we eat?" Terra jumped, and looked toward the voice's source; it was one of the smaller children, Glen, by name. Terra sighed, Glen was always hungry. "Okay." She said, "Go get the rest of the kids, I'll start dinner, while you wash up and set the tables." Edgar stood, pulling Terra to her feet.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm. Terra slipped her arm into his, "We shall, indeed." She laughed, slowly walking back to the shacks, and huts that currently made up Mobliz.

***

Terra sat back in her chair, and sighed contentedly. "That was a good meal." She said.

"Agreed." Said Duane from across their table, "You're a good cook, Terra. You should consider professional cooking." "Indeed." Katarin chimed in. Just then, a voice sounded from one of the other tables.

"We're done." Amy said. Katarin turned to look at the table behind theirs, true enough, the children were all finished with their plates. "Okay," she said. "Help us with the table, and dishes. Then it's baths, and bed.

Edgar glanced at Terra, at the word "bed" her expression had changed from happy contentment, to a dark brooding. _"She's hiding something."_ He thought. _"I'll ask her about it, after the kids are asleep"._

***

Two hours later, the children were sleeping soundly, and Duane, andKatarin went to bed with them, pleading exhaustion. That left him and Terra alone in the shack. Terra was staring at her feet, her eyes growing more distant with each passing moment. "_Well now or never."_ He thought.

"Terra?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

Terra glanced at him once, before returning to her feet. "No… no nothing's wrong."

Edgar shook his head, "Terra, I've known you long enough to tell. Please, you can trust me, what's wrong?"

Terra blinked several times before answering, "I… I'm having dreams…"

Edgar pulled up a chair, next to Terra's, "As in nightmares?" He asked, earning a mute nod. He had an idea of what, or more appropriately _who_ they were about. But he wanted Terra to confirm his suspicions. "What are they about?"

"Kefka." She said, finally looking at him. "I see him at night… He laughs, whispers in my ear, says I'm just as bad as he is."

"Then…" She continued after a moment's pause. "He shows me… shows me a monster, a creature with black fur, yellow talons and fangs, and burning golden eyes. Edgar, it's awful!" Her voice had risen to a near shout at the end.

"Terra, calm down!" He said taking her by the shoulders. "Kefka is dead, ok. You yourself drove the Atma sword through his heart. He's gone, he can't hurt you, ever again. He. Is. Dead."

"You don't understand," She said, turning her gaze to the wall ahead of her. "The monster looks like my esper form did… a twisted, insane esper."

Edgar pulled Terra into a light embrace. She was scared, that was clear. She needed some sort of assurance, a comfort to help strengthen her against the nights. "Terra…" he said. _"What could you say to ease her fear?"_

"_I don't know!"_ He thought, _"But I have to try. I can't stand seeing her so afraid."_

"I won't let Kefka hurt you. Him or the dark esper." He said, hugging her tighter. To his surprise Terra smiled, and pressed herself into his chest, "Thank you. That means a lot to me"

Edgar walked Terra to the underground bunker that served as a bedroom, there he bid her goodnight, saying he'd be down the hall if she needed him. Half an hour later, Terra laid down, knowing that with Edgar near, Kefka wouldn't seem so terrible tonight.

**So, a little better than chapter 1? Please let me Know what you think.**


	3. Those Eyes

**Those eyes**

"_It's not that hard Terra." Kefka said, watching the fear in her eyes. "You just need to shoot one fireball at his face, and BAM! He's dead."_

_Terra was 14; standing in Vector's training ground for mage- knights. Ten feet in front of her, was a serving boy, no more than eight, tied to a stake. The unfortunate youth had spilled Kefka's breakfast; Kefka had to wait five extra minutes while the cooks hastily prepared him a second tray, and then he complained about the quality of the food, and demanded to know why his breakfast was late. When the boy was brought forward, Kefka decreed he'd help the soldiers train as punishment._

"_So naturally," She thought, "Instead of fetching armor and weapons, he's tied to a pole, waiting for me to blow him up. Which I can't do." _

_It was true, every time Terra tried, she would always flinch at the last second, and her blast would sail right past the boy's face, exploding on the wall a few feet behind him. Kefka snapped his fingers, "Try again." He commanded._

_Terra nervously extended her right arm, pointing her index finger at the boy. She focused the warm power at the tip, prepared to fire it, but at the last second her nerve got to her and for the seventh time the flaming bolt was sent whizzing past its target to hit the wall behind him._

_Kefka stomped his foot, "Wrong!" He yelled, "Wrong, wrong, wrong! W.R.O.N.G!" Then just as quickly as it had risen, Kefka's anger vanished to be replaced by a very cold joy. "It's obvious you're too afraid to kill, you need some help." Kefka grabbed her wrist, and forced her arm out straight._

"_Now shoot." He said, smiling._

_Terra hesitated, she knew Kefka wouldn't let her miss, if she fired now the boy was almost certain to die. But she also knew that if she didn't fire Kefka would, and he'd make sure the spells would torture him. It was either a quick death by fire, or a slow and painful death by whatever means Kefka could think up. Terra closed her eyes, and fired._

_Kefka let go of her now soft wrist. "There now, that wasn't soooo terrible. How do ya' feel?"_

"_Sick." Was all she could say._

"_Well, the first kill is sometimes hard." He said grinning, staring at the boy. "But it only gets better, soon you'll slaughtering dozens! They'll drop like flies, my dear, all thanks to you!_

_Terra's head was bowed, but she watched him through her bangs. "I despise you." She thought. Then he turned to face her, she looked down quickly lest he see the look she was giving him._

"_I saw that." He said grasping her shoulders, and forcing her to meet his eyes. She made no attempt to hide her disgust. But he only smiled and said, "Every time you look at me with those eyes I will have to hurt you." But instead of the expected beating, he inhaled deeply, what he exhaled was a green smoke. The moment Terra inhaled, her head began throbbing, her stomach became even more unruly, and her eyes became itchy._

_Kefka casually walked past her as she sunk to her knees under the poison spell. "Still feel sick? Aw… too bad, well for your punishment I want you to polish my armor, if you do a good job I'll consider giving you an antidote 'k. With that Kefka walked off humming a tune Terra identified as "Mad Dance"._

_Terra brought one hand to her head, it was throbbing like crazy. "God I hate him." As she was about to pick herself up, a shadow fell over her, she looked up to see the servant boy standing over her. His face was charred black beyond recognition, one eye was burned completely away, the other hung down, still attached to a muscle in the socket swinging like a grotesque pendulum._

_Terra was frozen, transfixed by the sight before her. The boy raised his right fist, pointing his index finger at her. Terra saw a small red orb appear at the end, and then her vision turned red._

Terra opened her eyes to find the cave ceiling above her; she shook her head to clear the fog of sleep away. _"Another one. Why do they always feel so real?" _She thought, sitting up in her bed. _"That was the first time… the first time I killed."_ She ran one hand through her hair, the dream still vivid in her mind, _especially_ the boy and his eyes.

Terra could clearly see the eyes, just before she had fired; they were brown, wide, and terrified, begging her to stop. If Kefka hadn't muted him beforehand he probably would have begged outright.

"_He may have forced me… but I'm the one who fired." _She closed her eyes; this nightmare certainly wasn't the scariest she'd had, but it made her feel sick. _"Kefka you'll kill me yet, at this rate."_ A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Terra, you awake?" Katarin's voice rang out. "If you are, then it's breakfast time."

"_Well, another day… I guess."_ She thought, getting up, and heading for the door with the dream still on her mind.

"I see." Edgar said.

They were once again under the oak, the kids were helping Duane, and Katarin clean up the breakfast dishes. Terra had politely excused herself saying she needed some air, and sensing something was wrong, Edgar had followed Terra to the oak tree, where, after a little prodding, she told him about last night's dream.

"And you've had others like this?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, maybe if you told me about them you'd feel better. Terra hesitated, and then nodded again.

"Well, I told you that they started as dreams about Kefka's god form, and fighting him? Then how they suddenly changed?" It was rhetorical, but Edgar nodded. "The first one was of my childhood, growing up in the research lab. Every day it was the same routine: I was washed, fed, and measured. Then they would take my blood. I think, one day, they even gave me someone else's blood. After that it was testing, testing, testing… tests to see how much I could lift, how fast I could run, how much of my magic I could control."

Terra blinked, "The scientists weren't cruel, but I had the feeling that I was just another experiment.

Edgar nodded. "I can see why."

"Then one day, Kefka came to the lab. That was the first time I saw him… He looked like a normal person then, acted like one too" Terra smirked, "He asked when they would begin the transfer. In one weeks time they said, and so it was. One week passed then, at noon, Kefka returned. He was given a potion to make him sleep, once he was under the researchers stuck needles with tubes into him, anywhere they could reach a vein. He was also wired to several machines, to measure his heart, and brain, and the like.

Terra paused briefly before continuing. "At a single one researcher threw a switch, and fluid began to flow into him. At first things went well, and then the heart monitor began beeping quickly, and then it flat-lined. Everything was quickly shut down, and attempts were made to revive him, but it was too late. As one man went to cover him though, his sheet burst into flames. To everyone's amazement, Kefka stood up, but he'd changed… His face was pure white, his eyes had turned from black to blue, altogether he looked… _colder._

Terra sighed, it ends there, all I can remember is him staring at me coldly, then I woke up.

Edgar nodded, "Well it certainly sounds like more memory than nightmare.

"I don't know what to do. Every time I dream, it feels like it's leading up to something. Like Kefka is holding something back." Terra closed her eyes, "And that scares me."

Edgar looked down, noticing a small white lily. He gently plucked the lily, as a way to reassure her sprang to mind. Edgar turned, presenting the lily to her. "I told you," he said. I won't let Kefka hurt you."

Terra smiled, gently taking the flower. "Thanks, you know they aren't quite as bad when you're here."

Edgar nodded, watching her, _"She really is beautiful, and so kind." _He blinked _"I've really got to stop that."_

"You know I was planning to send a messenger to Figaro. To tell them I'd be staying a few weeks."

Terra turned to stare at him, "You were?" She asked. He turned toward the ground, "Of course if you don't want me to, I won't.

"No!" She cried, then caught herself, "No, it's alright, stay. I… I like it when you stay."

Edgar turned his eyes back towards her to see her staring at the lily, her cheeks pink. "I'd… like that."

He smiled "Then, my lady, I'll stay as long as you like."

**End of chapter 3 RxR**


	4. His Heart

**His heart**

Terra cast her pole out again, _"It's cloudy but calm today, so we should catch a few fish at least. Wonder why we haven't."_ Terra glanced at Edgar. He was sitting a few feet from her staring at his own pole. She knew he was waiting for her to talk about last night's dream.

_He's been here for two weeks and in that time he's become the only one I feel like I can talk to about them, not that that's a bad thing, Duane and Katarin have enough worries."_

In the two weeks Edgar had been here it had become an unspoken part of their daily routine. One of them would suggest that they take a walk, or gather firewood, or something else together. During that time Terra would tell him what she had dreamt about the previous night, and Edgar listened, always.

Terra had actually started looking forward to the time alone with him, he provided the outlet for her fears, and frustrations. Alone with him, she could recount the nightly torments Kefka put her through. _"But they're still battering at my sanity…"_

"So…" She said. Edgar began watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Last night I was dreaming again." Edgar nodded, this was how it usually started.

"About…?" He prompted.

"Last night Kefka was testing how precisely I could control fire he took me to a dungeon that had one-hundred candles spread throughout it, and a maid in shackles against the far wall. He said that my test was to light every candle simultaneously, every time I failed he'd whip the maid as an incentive to do better."

Terra shook her head sadly, "She couldn't have been older than I am now, and he didn't even know her. I tried lighting every candle but some were in blind spots behind tables, corners, or chairs. Every time I failed… And every time Kefka whipped her 'till she began screaming for mercy. She never got any"

Edgar was now turned toward her, patiently waiting for her to continue, his pole forgotten.

"After three hours nonstop I finally did it. I lit every single candle at once. Kefka wasn't exactly pleased, but he walked around the room checking all of them. Once he finished he went to the door, opened it, and said I could go. When I asked about the girl he said 'It would be cruel to leave her here wouldn't it? I wonder what we should do to her…'"

Terra paused here, and Edgar sensed that the worst was yet to come.

"The girl's shackles weren't bolted to the wall… They were bolted to a wooden frame… Kefka shot two small fireballs at its top, then said 'Okay, problem solved, let's go.'" Terra shut her eyes tightly. "He led me from the room, I didn't resist, I think I was in shock… How could anyone be this cruel _and enjoy it?_ I woke up once we stepped back into the sunlight."

Terra opened her eyes, and sighed. "At this rate, the dreams will drive me mad. Kefka's dead, but still…"

Edgar set his pole down. "Terra they are just memories, they happened a long time ago."

Terra turned to him, her eyes moist, "You don't get it… When Kefka went to check the candles I looked at the girl. She hated me, Edgar. She was so angry. It was… It was all my fault she was like that." Terra clenched her eyes tightly together as the tears began to fall.

"Terra…" He said, choosing his words carefully, "Terra it's only a memory… It happened years ago. If anyone is to blame it's Kefka. You know this, Terra."

Terra drew her knees against herself. "It still feels like I'm responsible." She said, burying her head in her arms.

Edgar moved behind her, gently taking her shoulders and pulling her against him. "Terra, listen to me." He said, "In the past week people have been dissected, dismembered, compacted, poisoned, and burned to death. But in every dream _Kefka _is the one who pulls the trigger, not you. Terra, it is not your fault."

Terra slowly leaned back into his embrace, and in spite of himself, Edgar began blushing. "I know…" She said quietly, "I know, but… But they're changing again…"

Edgar frowned, "What do you mean, 'changing again'? They're still memories, aren't they?"

"They're still memories, yes. But they're getting stronger, they feel more real. At first it felt like I was just watching, but now I'm actually _in_ them…"

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Terra knew they were dreams, and she was trying her hardest to overcome them, but she could only take so much before it got to her. But before her could say anything to comfort her, she spoke again.

"Edgar…?" She asked, tentatively.

Yes, m' lady?

Terra chuckled softly, "Thanks for putting up with me these last couple weeks. It's been a big help…

"It's no trouble, I'm glad to help."

Outside he was smiling, but inside he despaired. _"I can't stand this… She deserves better than to be tormented by a ghost." _It felt like his heart was being smothered by fog. Every time another nightmare came, and scared her, the fog grew thicker and heavier than before. _"You have taken a liking to Terra… You care for her."_ Said the voice in his head.

Edgar quickly silenced the voice. _"I care for her… But only as her friend."_ The voice rose again, chuckling, _"Then why does it hurt so much to see her afraid? That's more than simple friendship."_

Edgar had no answer for it this time.

Four hours later as they were packing up, Edgar slinging three fish over his shoulder, Terra glanced at the horizon. This April morning it had been cloudy and dark but calm, now there were darker clouds moving in. "_They'll be here tonight…" _She thought as a cold dread took over heart. _"Last night was the calm… The storm's tonight."_

Terra stared out the window of the shack that would serve as her bedroom for the night. Outside the wind had picked up and the rain had begun to fall. _"With any luck, the storm won't let me dream tonight."_

Terra knew that the storm meant little to her dreams, it was just wishful thinking, that her mind would not torment her one night due to a storm…

"_I can wish, can't I?" _She thought as a bolt of lightning split the black sky. _"I simply won't go to sleep."_ But as the night wore on, and the shack weathered the storm, Terra caught herself beginning to doze. Her eyes grew heavier, and her mind grew hazier. The constant nightmares left her with less energy than normal, and she simply couldn't stay awake for a full night anymore. As she sat down on her bed, sinking deeper into sleep's waiting embrace, she thought, _"Maybe- Just maybe… I won't dream tonight."_

"_No such luck" _


	5. The Power Of Desperation

**The Power Of Desperation**

The night wind howled, tearing at Terra's clothes as she fired another blast of flame at the training dummy across the grassy field. The wind blew her attack out before it even singed the straw.

"No Terra! That's not good enough!" Kefka yelled over the wind, even though he stood next to her. "Harder, put your real strength behind it!" Terra fired again, and again the wind blew her fire out.

"We've been doing this for hours, it's just too windy!" A rumble from above punctuated her cry. "And it will rain soon! We can't continue then…" Terra trailed off, noticing the look in Kefka's eyes: he looked almost murderous.

"You fool! He snarled, "Do it again, and again, and again, and again!"

"But I'm exhaust-" Kefka grabbed her shoulder, turned her to face him, and slapped her hard across the cheek. "Weak" he spat, as she turned her eyes to him once again. He gripped her shoulder harder, "You have to want it girl. Want so badly you can taste it. But you're too afraid." He stopped, seeing her eyes change, from hurt, tired, and scared to defiant anger. Kefka blinked, and then grinned with cold chuckle.

Inwardly Terra gulped, every time he smiled it meant something bad was about to happen. Kefka released her, and said: "Spells are classified by number, right?" Terra warily nodded, "And the higher the number the more dangerous the spell, right?" Another nod. "What you've been using would be considered level one fire, but you could go farther Terra. Kefka turned, his cape billowing in the wind and began walking away from her.

For a moment Terra was tempted to run, but before she took even a single step Kefka faced her, and spoke. "I'm about to show you just how far you could go." A bolt of jagged lightning flashed as he raised his hand, "FIRE!"

An explosion ignited at Kefka's palm, sending Terra flying backwards with Kefka's cackle in her ears. She landed hard on her back, rolling to absorb the shock, as she'd been taught. When she raised her head she gasped, the grassy training field was gone; it was now a burning wasteland. The wind thankfully blew the smoke away from her, but she still couldn't see Kefka.

As if on cue, Kefka emerged from the flames, "That would be considered level three fire." He smirked as Terra recoiled in fear. "Now you do it." At her horrified expression he laughed, jumping up and down. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Burn the whole world down for me Terra, DO IT!"

Terra raised her right hand, but she was shaking too badly for her to aim properly. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on her palm. _"Come on!" _She thought desperately, _"Work, please work!"_

A warm pulse spread through her hand as the magic began to flow, _"its working!"_ She thought, _"It's really working!"_

"More." Kefka commanded, watching as she struggled to obey. "You've tried with this much power before. Did it work? No it didn't. Give it more!"

Terra pushed; surprisingly it was coming easier now. "_Maybe it's because I'm scared out of my mind at what he'll do to me if I fail." _She opened her eyes, a glowing orange orb of energy floated at the end of her quivering palm. "Fire." She commanded.

The orb flew from her palm streaking toward the end of the burning field. Terra shielded her eyes as the blast exploded in the distance.

"I did it!" She exclaimed sinking to her knees, _"That took a lot more out of me than I thought." _A steady clapping brought her out of her thoughts.

"Very nice." He said pointing one finger at her. "Now for lesson number two: combat application."

A single burst of energy ignited at his finger tips, Terra, caught off guard and exhausted besides, was hit squarely in the chest and sent flying backwards. Thunder rumbled as she picked herself up, bringing one hand to her smoking torso "Cure." She intoned sighing as the spell soothed her burnt flesh.

"TEEEEERRRRRAAAA…" Kefka called out, laughing his head off. "Get up and ppplllaaaaayyy!" More fire balls shot out from Kefka's fingers. Terra floored herself to avoid being torn apart by the explosions that ripped the land around her. _"It's too hot…" _She thought feeling the chilly night turn rapidly into an inferno.

Terra raised her head as the wind shifted, blowing smoke into her now, instead of away. _"Can't breathe!" _She thought, coughing on a lungful, Kefka's mad cackle mixing with the rolling thunder and ringing in her ears. _"He's insane!" _She thought desperately, _"Completely insane!" _A fireball exploded right in front of her throwing her upward into the air, and out of the smoke. Once her eyes and lungs cleared Terra looked below her, and her eyes grew wide.

The enclosed field was completely aflame. Standing in the center of the blaze, a spell keeping the smoke off him, was Kefka staring at her as she soared. One bright red orb resting in his hands.

"Last one's for you sweetie!" He called, launching the spell. The blast sped towards her, burning like a star in the night sky.

"_I've got to stop him!" _She thought throwing all her fear given energy into a last desperate fire spell. The spells connected at the last moment, just as Terra's left her hands. The result was that Terra appeared to be holding back Kefka's fireball, barely. _"I can't keep this up! He'll fry me!"_ Kefka called up to her, "What was that? You say that's too easy? You say give it more juice? Well okay you know your limits…"

Terra almost screamed as the fireball doubled in size pushing her farther upward, and draining her strength at an insane speed.

Terra _did_ scream as her spell gave out, and Kefka's overwhelmed her. The flames engulfed her, erasing everything else. _"I'm on fire!" _She thought as the spell ripped through and around her. _"Someone, ANYONE HELP!" _All around her was pain, red seething pain, as Kefka's crazed cackle continued to pierce her ears. "_This isn't training… He's going to kill me!" _

She felt something in her snap sending a flood of power though her veins, a flood she was completely helpless against. "_I don't want to die!"_ With an animalistic scream of fear and rage she pressed her hands together and sent her new found power outward to bore down at Kefka. The fireball that had enclosed her burst apart as a beam of bright violet energy streaked toward Kefka. With a wave of his hand the flames around him rose to shield him in a dome. The moment the spells connected a brilliant white explosion covered the field, the metal walls were disintegrated under the power of Terra's spell.

When the dust cleared she saw Kefka on his knees panting… in the center of a crater.

Terra felt a drop of rain hit her nose. It was as if that single drop was all it took to make her aware of her exhaustion. As the rain finally began to fall so did she, all she was aware of was Kefka yelling at her: "No! You can't die, I still need you!"

Darkness… Nothing to see, only voices to hear…

"_You're too reckless! You nearly killed her!_

"_Highness please, she is not dead! You can hear her heart beating, can't you?"_

"_Yes, but we may not be so lucky next time… I'm putting Leo in charge of her training now."_

"_NO! Leo is a bimbo, he can't even use magic!"_

"_Enough! My decision is final! Terra is Leo's responsibility now."_

"_**Terra…"**_A different voice this time. Terra opened her eyes in the darkness to see her esper self smiling kindly at her, just a few feet away. Though the voice was anything but kind…

"_**Terra…"**_It said again _**"Have you missed me?**_

"_I missed you… But not the you that I kept dreaming about."_

"_**What do you mean?"**_The esper asked, _**"There is only one me… one us..."**_

To Terra's utter horror the esper began to change, its fur darkening from pink, and violet to black. The slightly prominent fangs grew longer, as did the claws on its hands and feet.

Terra tried to back away but she and the esper were floating in a black void, the espers fur almost as black as the darkness surrounding them._** "Terra don't go." **_It said, reaching one clawed hand out to stroke her cheek. _**"Please don't… I'm so lonely without you… Don't leave me…"**_

Terra flinched away from the touch. "No, not you… Please not you… You're not me!"

The clawed hand lowered to her throat gripping her strongly. Terra gasped as her air supply was cut off. The esper drifted closer, embracing her with its other hand. _**"You'll never leave me again, Terra. Never again…**_

Terra grasped the hand that held her throat, it came free momentarily only to clamp down even harder on her neck. Terra grabbed the espers wrist with both hands and yanked with all her fleeing strength. The moment the hand came free Terra did the one thing left that she could do: She screamed as shrilly as possible.

Edgar sat at the kitchen table wondering what to do, as he had for the past two hours, specifically what to do about Terra. He knew that if she didn't get a reprieve from her nightmares soon she'd break. Thunder rumbled outside, Edgar glanced out the window. _"This storm's not helping anything."_ He wondered if he should tell Duane or Katarin about Terra's nightmares.

"_No."_ He decided, _"That's Terras choice whether or not they should know."_

"Hey." Said a voice from behind him. Edgar turned to see Katarin standing in the hall. "Can't sleep?"

"No." He said.

"Storm's got everyone on edge tonight." She told him taking the chair next to him, "But I actually wanted to see you, so we'll call it good fortune that we can't sleep."

"See me, why?"

"To talk to you about Terra." She said simply, then elaborated. "Look, we know something's wrong with her, we just don't know what."

Edgar blinked, "It's not my place to say."

Katarin shook her head, "Edgar-"

"Katarin," he said gently but firmly, "It is not for me to say. If you must know ask Terra."

"Edgar, what's going-" A shrill scream cut her off. "What was- Edgar!" she exclaimed as Edgar overturned his chair and ran down the hall.

He knew exactly who's scream that was: Terra was caught in another nightmare.

Katarin's call was lost on him as he reached her door. _"I promised I'd protect her."_

He could hear Terra thrashing around on her bed, followed by a muffled thump. "Terra!" He called, no answer.

Without another thought, he threw her door wide open. Terra lay rolling on the floor, still asleep. "Terra!" he cried, kneeling before her and trying to shake her awake.

Terra's eyes opened as she bolted upright in his arms. For a moment it seemed as though she didn't know where she was, then her eyes refocused as she turned her head to stare at Edgar. Without a word she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head in his chest.

Edgar was aware of both Duane and Katarin watching but they didn't matter, nothing mattered except that the sobbing angel in his arms be sheltered from the storm.


	6. Leading Up

**Leading Up**

"I see…" said Duane closing his eyes, processing what Terra had just told him.

Terra, Edgar, Duane, and Katarin were all sitting at what would normally serve as the dining table. The storm had cleared a few hours ago, at almost the same time the children had woken up. Since Duane and Katarin had wanted to talk to Terra, they sent the kids out to jump in the puddles while they made breakfast (which was currently frying on the stove, one of the few electric utilities left in Mobliz).

After the kids were safely out of the way (and Terra had calmed down) the four had sat down at the kitchen table, where Duane and Katarin gently pressed for answers as to what was going on.

Edgar, holding her in a gentle embrace and whispering soft encouragements, listened as Terra told of her dreams, halting and unsure at first, then with greater strength. She told about how the dreams changed from the tower Keka had built to her childhood days, days she had almost no memory of. Days of testing, giving blood, then later growing around Kefka and enduring his fits of insanity. She told about when she turned ten, she was given to Kefka for training. She told of the boy tied to a pole, the whipped maid, and Kefka's crazed survival test in which he nearly killed her before her power spiked, lastly she told them about the esper that appeared in several of her dreams.

"It's changing." She said, leaning deeper into his arms, as if seeking protection from her own inner demons. "It's changing again…"

Katarin stood and walked over to the stove to tend to the bacon that was sizzling on its pan. "What do you mean, 'It's changing again'?" She asked flipping several strips over, a note of concern in her voice.

Terra shivered, her eyes fixed on Duane. "It talked… It always snarled, growled, and attacked me… But this time it spoke to me."

Edgar glanced at Duane, he was sitting across the table from them, his eyes were still closed and he was still mute.

Katarin returned to the table 'hmmming' to herself.

"Duane?" Terra asked, her eyes growing more intense, "Duane, say something."

Duane hadn't uttered more than five words during her narrative, and it was grating on her already raw nerves. But regardless, Duane sat in silence.

A full minute passed, Edgar began to wonder if Duane had fallen asleep, then two minutes passed. Edgar felt Terra grow completely still against him. "Duane… Please say something."

Duane opened his eyes but contented himself with staring at the table.

Edgar watched Terra's eyes change from intense staring to almost fearful. "Duane, I'm not going crazy… Please say something!"

Duane finally focused on her, "Write them down." He said, simply. Terra blinked uncomprehending.

Duane smiled, "Write down every dream you have in a journal. It's often useful to get them out of your head and onto paper."

Terra noticeably relaxed, nodding to herself. "Good idea." _I just wish he would have said something instead of scaring me like that._

"There's one more thing." Duane continued, "According to you, there were voices just before the esper appeared?"

Terra blinked rapidly "Yes…"

"Well… It sounded like Emperor Gestahl thought Kefka went too far. Kefka said 'Highness' remember?"

Terra nodded, "He said that I would be turned over to-" Terra stopped as she realized what he was getting at, "Leo."

"Meaning," Katarin said smiling, "Kefka won't be in your dreams. You told me that Leo was a good man, once. So even if you still dream these memories, they can't be that terrible anymore right?"

"You're right." Edgar said happily, "Leo was a soldier, but he wasn't like Kefka."

Terra stood, her eyes shining, "It's true… Leo wouldn't do what Kefka did. He wouldn't torture people, not like that."

Duane smiled, nodding. "That's right. So, just maybe, your nightmares are over."

Terra leaned back in her chair. _All right. That's the last one._ She thought closing the book in front of her. The book was actually a dream journal, and most of her day had been spent filling it. Katarin had actually brought in some sandwiches to her for lunch.

With her dreams on paper Terra could be more analytical toward them, and she noticed something during her writing: Kefka hadn't once tried the slave crown on her.

_Why not?_ She thought closing her eyes, and leaning back in her chair. _Was it not developed yet? Or_ _was Kefka holding it back for his own amusement? _As She sat there, thinking, another thought crept into her mind. _Maybe that's what this is leading up to… I more or less know what happened afterwards, thanks to my friends but before then…_

_Maybe that's what it means…_


	7. Moments Reprieve

**Hello! Chapter 7 is up! I've been working on maintenece as far as this story goes ESPECIALLY around scene shifts so let me know if there's more problems. That said ENJOY!**

**Moments Reprieve**

Terra knew she had to get up, she just didn't want to. She knew that Duane or Katarin would be making breakfast right now, but it didn't matter. For now, nothing mattered except the peace that she had felt upon waking. Instead of getting out of bed, and going about her day Terra lay still and let her mind drift. Her thoughts were varied; however they mostly turned toward the recent events in her life, specifically last night's dream.

"_The reason for my content, Duane was right." _She thought with a smile.

Last night's dream had been about arms training under _Leo,_ not Kefka. And although Leo was a difficult trainer, compared to Kefka's insanity, Leo was as gentle as a kitten. "_Besides, bruises in dreams don't show in the real world."_

There was only one flaw in her peace, and unfortunately it was a profound one: The esper was in the dream. The more Terra thought about it the more her discontent grew. _It didn't even do anything!_ The esper hadn't done anything but stand in the background of her dream and watch Leo tutor her whacking her, and any other recruit who did his exercises wrong, over the head.

Terra sighed, "_So much for peace." _She thought, getting up and heading for her dresser.

After she dressed, donning a green skirt and top to match, Terra stepped up to her window to admire herself. _"Not too bad… I look good in green."_

Terra turned to the door, opening it to find Edgar standing in the hall, about to knock. For a moment they just stood there, each watching the other, then Edgar treated her to his trademark grin.

"Good morning, my lady." He said appraising her. "You look nice, green's a good color for you."

Terra noted that he had forsaken his usual royal tunic in favor of a white t-shirt, red vest, and black pants. Drawing her hair into a ponytail she said, "You don't look too bad either. What's the occasion?" At his raised eyebrow she smirked, "You don't dress casually too often, it's usually only royal clothes.

Edgar let out a low laugh, "True enough, alright, the answer's simple: I'm not due back at Figaro for another week, and I had a good feeling about today. It seems I was right."

Terra blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You," He said, "You're more relaxed today than before. I'm guessing you didn't dream last night?"

She shrugged. "I did dream, but it was all Leo, no Kefka. The esper was there, but it just watched. I don't think it was part of the actual memory."

"So, esper aside, it was a good night's sleep?"

Terra stretched upward, feeling a considerable weight lift from her shoulders. "Yeah, it was a really good night."

"I'm glad." He said, offering his arm, "Breakfast will be ready soon. Shall we, my lady?"

She slid her arm into the crook of his elbow. "Lead the way."

"_That feels good…"_ Terra thought as the water swirled around her ankles. Noon today was hot, _very_ hot, and to combat the heat Terra had suggested that they go to the ocean. Edgar had agreed but the children had wanted to stay inside, where it was cool, since Duane and Katarin had to watch them that left her and Edgar alone on the northern beach. _"Which is fine with me."_

Edgar stood a few feet in front of her, his pants legs rolled up to his knees, letting the water wash over his calves. _"He's been so considerate these past few weeks."_ Terra brought one hand to her chest as she felt her heart grow warm. _"I wonder if…" _Terra knew that she had some affection for Edgar, but ever since she had told him about her dreams that affection had begun to grow. It had turned to outright yearning for his presence. When he was there, she felt safer, calmer, and altogether happier than when he wasn't. Terra thought back to when he had met her at the door that morning, how he had seemed happy and relaxed. If he could be that happy, every day, then Terra knew, she would be happy._ "Maybe this is what Leo meant…"_

Edgar's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You know something?" He said, washing his neck. "It's warm out."

Terra smiled as an idea sparked in her mind. With a mischievous smile she took two quick steps toward him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Then take a drink, cool off." She said pushing him hard. Terra shielded herself as a very satisfying splash doused her with water. "Gotcha!" As Edgar rolled over she couldn't help but laugh at his dumbstruck expression.

Terra stopped once she noticed that he wasn't smiling. "Think you're pretty smart, huh?"

Terra reached out a hand to help him up, "Yeah, but sorry anyway." Edgar grasped her hand, smiled and pulled. _"Stupid!"_ She thought as she went down with a splash.

Edgar had a smug grin on his face when she recovered. "How about now?" He asked

Terra splashed water at him. "Oh, shut up." Edgar took the water with a smile, before dousing her once again.

"Care to make me?" He challenged, grinning.

Edgar pointed at a cloud, "That one looks like a mouse."

Terra, laying next to him on the bank drying, could clearly see where he was pointing. Two round 'ears' and one round 'nose'. "Yup, I see it." She said scanning the sky, a shape dimly reminiscent of a giant chicken floated past… "That one looks like a chocobo."

Edgar nodded. "Yeah…" He said, pointing, "Right there?"

"Uh-huh." She smiled, closing her eyes.

Edgar turned his head to admire her features. Eyes hidden beneath their lids, soft pink lips pulled up in a content smile, all framed by gentle blond locks pulled into a ponytail. _"She really is beautiful, and for once, completely at ease… There's no monster attacking the kids, or crazed madman about to fry a town… She doesn't have a care in the world." _Edgar continued to watch her, feeling his heart grow warm. _"If I could have one wish, I'd want every day to be this peaceful for her."_

The voice in his head chose that moment to rise up: _"You love her." _Was all it said. Edgar didn't bother arguing with it. Whether he did or didn't love her, she was happy, and that was what mattered.

Terra stepped into darkness the esper right behind her, its black fur nearly invisible against the swirling darkness. It had watched her spar with Leos other recruits and had now followed her inside, which gave way to this swirling darkness.

"**You're happy."** It said curtly.

Terra reluctantly turned to face it. "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

The esper smiled sweetly, (although to Terra it looked like the thing was hungry and she was a piece of meat) **"Just remember… Kefka was the one to put the slave crown on you, not Leo."**

"_That thing knows just what __to say to derail me."_She thought as the dream began to fade.

"**Enjoy it, Terra…"**

**Okay chapter 7... what did you think? For those that want more pain and hurt Don't worry... For those that don't Enjoy! Consider this a warning...**


	8. Plans and Premonitions

**Plans and Premonitions**

Terra crept silently to a small bush which appeared to be giggling. Slowly, so as not to make a sound, she moved closer until she was right up against the bush.

"Found you!" She yelled, startling the two little girls who were hiding behind it.

Sarah, one of the youngest children, screamed and began running toward the houses. Amy the other girl who'd been hiding watched dumbstruck as Sarah realized that no one was chasing her, turned, and walked back to them.

Terra shook her head, "What am I going to do with you? It's only hide-and-seek."

"But you scared me! How were you so quiet?"

Terra shrugged, "Just practice, I guess."

Amy huffed and headed up the hill to where the other children were gathered. After taking little Sarah's hand, Terra followed, a quick head count revealed that all the children were on the hill. Terra smiled, "Okay who wants to be it?"

It was Seth who was picked, as he sat down against a rock to begin counting Terra walked over to a nearby tree.

"_This shouldn't be that hard for him." _She thought as she bent her legs and jumped clearing the first few branches before reaching out and pulling herself onto a branch about ten feet off the ground.

"_Kefka taught me that."_ She thought bitterly, _"And how to move quietly."_

Terra quickly caught herself when she realized where her thoughts were going.

"_Enough about him! It's like Edgar said; he's gone and he can't hurt me."_

While Terra continued to tell herself this she knew deep down that the esper was right. Kefka, not Leo, was the one to put the slave crown on her head. Terra closed her eyes tightly. In the end, she knew, she was running from the truth. That what she was hoping for was just a dream. _"But it's a good dream."_

Duane sighed, feeling Katarin's hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Edgar will be leaving in a few days." He said.

Katarin shrugged, "Yes, and…?"

"Terra." He said, her name conveying his worries in its utterance.

"Oh…" She said, her shoulders slumping.

"You'd have to be blind to not see that he's helping her heal."

"Not to mention getting a little _closer_ to her." Katarin said, smiling. "Don't worry, Terra will be fine, she's a strong woman. Besides I have a feeling that things will work out for her in the end."

Duane looked up at her, "You're sure?" he asked.

"No but I'm willing to bet that pretty soon things will begin picking between those two. Love as you know is like quicksand: The deeper you go the stronger it gets."

Duane couldn't hold back a laugh at that. "Well you're right, and I suppose you _would_ know."

"Trust me, she'll be okay."

Edgar sat on his bed staring holes in the wall, even though the wall hadn't done anything to him. But, nevertheless, Edgar continued to vent his recent frustrations at it.

"_It's Terra."_ He decided, _"She's part of the problem, and unfortunately she's the one part I can't do one blasted thing about!"_ Although Edgar knew his real problem wasn't Terra, it was what she did to him. _"Other women just catch my eye… They'd be good lovers, but her… She goes deeper…"_

Edgar knew the annoying voice in his head which he called his conscience would soon be needling him, so he decided to save it the trouble. _"Yes, I admit it: I'm in love! Happy?" _There was no reply.

His falling in love with her was only part of the problem. Aside from her recent nightmares there was one more issue: He was a king, and being a king meant seeing to his kingdom. Often at the cost of his own desires. And right now his own desires demanded that he stay with Terra for as long as she wished, unfortunately his royal duties demanded that he board Setzers' Airship in six days and see to the upkeep of his kingdom.

"_There must be a way…"_ He thought as he stood, pressing his head against the wall with a small *_thump_*

"_I want to stay with Terra."_

_*Thump*_

"_But I have Figaro to see to."_

_*Thump*_

"_Terra could come with me…"_

_*Thump*_

"_But I'd be so busy I couldn't be with her much."_

_*Thump*_

"_On top of that she won't leave the children."_

_*Thump*_

"_There must be a way for everybody to win…"_

Five thumps later the answer came to him (along with a splitting headache). Edgar began pacing as a plan slowly started to form… A plan that, if implemented quickly, could insure the kids safety, give him enough time to see to Figaro, make Terra very happy, and allow them to stay together!

"Edgar," He said to himself, reaching for the pack containing his Chocobo quill, ink and paper. "You're a genius!"

"_You had just better hope that your genius plan works."_

Terra's dreams took a slightly darker turn that night.

As usual the esper mutely watched her training, and again as she stepped in from the outdoor field the room vanished in a flash of darkness. But this time images floated in the darkness, disjointed blurred images.

_Herself lying on a stone floor in a white dress, stained crimson with her own blood._

_Green eyes staring straight ahead completely void of emotion._

_A slim finger pointing at a group of soldiers as though fate itself were passing judgment upon them._

_A room frozen in ice._

What these images meant was anyone's guess. Although with them they brought a deep sense of forboding…

"**The web is tightening Terra…"**


	9. Reunion

**Reunion**

Terra closed her eyes, absorbing what Edgar had planned. "So Setzer will come pick us all up… Fly us to Figaro, and drop you off there… Then we go to Doma, drop Duane Katarin and the kids off. After that Setzer and I fly around to where our friends are, we invite them back to Doma for this 'Reconstruction Party', which is being held to celebrate the end of the rebuilding efforts, and will be held one month from today, and by which time Mobliz should be restored?"

Edgar nodded propping his elbows on the kitchen table, "Yes," he said, "this way you'll get to see our old friends, the children will be safe and out of the workers way, I'll be able to see to Figaro before joining you, and we can all celebrate that we've healed from Kefka's influence."

"Yeah," She said, smiling at the idea. "I think it's a good idea. It'll give everyone a reason to be happy."

"Great."He replied, standing. "I'll send the note via carrier pigeon immediately."

Edgar punched the air in triumph. The note had come in; Setzer would be at Mobliz in five days time. In all honesty he could have been here by tomorrow, but he agreed to wait five days so that he could settle his business affairs, alert the others, and give them time to pack.

"Five days…" he said to himself, perfect. Duane and Katarin had already agreed, and the kids were overjoyed at the thought of flying on Setzer's airship. _"My plan is coming together perfectly."_

There was just one hitch in the works…

"Edgar when are we gonna fly?"

He had to placate the kids for five days until Setzer arrived. They seemed to have no patience, and endless energy, the majority of which was spent asking him question after question.

Terra had simply smiled and said, "Your idea." before walking off humming just a little _too _cheerily.

"_My idea…"_ He sighed.

"_Help…"_

Terra closed her eyes as the wind from the landing airship blew her bangs into her face.

"He's here, he's here, he's here!" Glen chanted, jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yes, Glen." Edgar said, placing his hand on her shoulder and completely failing to stop her frenzied bouncing.

Glen was the one who was most excited to be going; as such she was the hardest to stop from running straight up to the airship the moment it landed.

"All aboard!" Setzer's voice called from the ship's helm.

Terra took Glen's hand and allowed the girl to more or less drag her on board. The moment Terra was on board she let go of Glen's hand, and she was off. The only place they were forbidden to go was the engine room, which Setzer had wisely roped off. With the children occupied Terra turned her attention to the silver-haired man walking toward her.

"Terra!" Setzer exclaimed, embracing her warmly. "It's been too long!"

Terra returned his hug with a grin. "Way too long."

Setzer turned as Edgar stepped up next to him, grasping his forearm tightly, "Just say the word and we're ready for take-off."

They reached Figaro late at night, and with Duane, Katarin, and the kids sleeping peacefully below deck it left only Terra, Setzer, and Edgar to watch the approaching lights of Figaro castle. In truth only Setzer and Edgar were watching the castle lights, Terra was watching Edgar, afraid once again…

"_Edgar's been my lifeline to sanity the past month, with his help the nightmares stopped… If he leaves they might come back… Also…" _Terra thought, bringing one hand to her chest. _"The thought of being away from him hurts… It feels like someone's squeezing my heart."_

But as the lights grew closer, Terra could only watch in ever increasing despair Edgar shouldered his pack, and went to stand by the fold-down stairs that served as the ship's gangplank.

Perhaps Edgar sensed her distress because once the stairs were lowered he turned and gave her a thumbs up, along with his typical grin. "It'll be okay, Terra."

She blinked twice. "How can you be so sure?"

He let out a laugh, "Because I'm the king. So what I say goes, and I say you'll be fine without me. I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks you probably won't notice my absence."

Terra stared at him in the dim lighting. _"I don't want him to go… but he seems so sure…" _She thought _"So sure that it'll be alright."_

"Okay." She said smiling, "Yeah, okay it'll be fine, sure." Then, on an impulse, she quickly strode over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "But all the same," she whispered, "Please don't be gone long."

After a moment she felt one hand curl around her waist, as the other reached back to gently stroke her hair. "I won't be." He whispered back, "I promise."

Terra couldn't help but giggle at that. "You sound like Locke."

Edgar released her, disembarking with a smile. As Setzer pressed the airship's ignition he called back. "Perhaps milady, but I promise nevertheless."

Terra stepped up behind Setzer as the gambler yawned. "Hey, do you think I could fly?"

Setzer stood aside, keeping the helm steady with one hand. "Sure, do you remember how?"

Terra gripped the wheel in both hands as Setzer began giving instructions. "We're going to Doma next." He said "Let's see if you've gotten rusty."

Terra blinked, suddenly reminded of three years ago, when all their friends had been scattered and Celes had taken it upon herself to find them all. _"Doma," _She thought, _"Then we're all together again!"_

**OK this chapter seemed a little weak to me but I didn't know how to draw it out. :( BTW This being my first fic I didn't expect it to get good reviews Thanks! And if anyone has tips for me plz share!**


	10. The Lonely Soul

**This chapter is a heavy foreshadower, if you'd like to guess at what's coming please do. But send your guesses to me by Private message not review.**

**The Lonely Soul**

Celes, Locke, Gau, Relm, and Strago, all watched as Sabin deflected blow after blow from Terra's fists, and feet. After an hour of flying he had grown bored, and had asked if anyone would like to spar with him. Relm was drawing a picture of Gau, Strago declined due to his age which seemed to finally be taking its toll. Setzer was the one driving, and Celes and Locke had Rachel to deal with. That left Terra.

Terra had agreed for two reasons, one: to keep Sabin happy, and two: because the black esper in her dreams had begun to act up again. Last night she had dreamed of fighting Phunbaba for the second time, but when she morphed instead of the pink and violet esper the dark one had appeared. It was just as powerful as the original, if not more so. With its incredible power she had easily destroyed Phunbaba. But that was where the similarities ended…

After defeating Phunbaba she had flown back to the shore, raised one hand to the sky, and sent bolts of magical energy toward the sun, the blasts had rained down on the destroyed village utterly destroying it, and the surrounding land. Amid the smoldering wreckage, and burning corpses she stood, laughing, like a demon set upon the world. Terra woke up then with the laughter still in her ears.

Terra let her instinct take over to prevent herself from dwelling on it, and her instinct said to _move. _She hoped that she could bury the esper beneath her exhaustion, beneath the sweat, bruises, pain, and weariness. She'd been brooding before Sabin had wanted someone to fight with, and without Edgar there to confide in she had to find another outlet.

Terra swung her leg at Sabin's head; he effortlessly pushed it aside with the back of his hand, sending Terra sprawling. She wasn't a fist fighter, and it showed, she couldn't land a single blow; but that didn't matter, what mattered was that it was working. Terra was too tired to think about the esper.

For hours, the world narrowed to just her and Sabin fighting. Up, down, left, right, block, punch, kick… It was everything. So she was more than a little surprised when Sabin cried "Enough stop!"

Terra stopped, her trembling fist inches from Sabin's arm; she was soaked with sweat, and panting from her exertions. Sabin had fared better by virtue of his training, but even he was breathing heavily. Gently he led her over to the ships rail, allowing her to lean against it. "Okay, I'm impressed. You kept going long after most of my students would've dropped, no real technique, but you have amazing stamina."

Terra sank to the floor, her back against the rail. She was too tired to respond. A shadow fell over her, eclipsing the sun. "Care for a drink?" Locke said holding a tray with four glasses of water. She nodded furiously, draining the first glass in one go. After two more she was able to speak. "Thanks" She said, picking herself up.

"Of course." He said, taking the tray back down.

Terra closed her eyes letting the cool air caress her face and ease her tension. After a moment she turned and looked down over the rail, along road stretched out below them aptly named the Serpent Trench because it had once been under water. They had already passed the tower that stood at its center. The tower, once the home to Kefka's cult, was now a rest stop for caravans that ran along the road.

"_Don't think about Kefka… Because then you'll think about… it." _She told herself. _"Too late."_ Terra couldn't help but think that this was the worst time for her nightmares to come back. _"But that was just one night, just one." She told herself, "And anyway it wasn't a memory this time, but a real nightmare… I'm just overreacting…"_

They reached Doma within another couple of hours. The rest of the day was spent getting everyone settled in,Cyanhad already prepared rooms for them. However Mog, and Umaro would not be coming until later, and there was no way to contact Shadow, or Gogo though Terra had a feeling they would arrive on their own.

Setting her bags down Terra flopped down on the bed, she was spent. Her duel with Sabin along with the day's activity had completely sapped her strength. Taking just enough time to put on a nightgown, she laid down, and was asleep before she could pull the covers up over herself.

_The dark surrounded her, a swirling maelstrom, with her at its center. Terra floated, waiting for the esper, but it didn't show._

_After what felt like hours Terra became aware that she wasn't alone. Someone else was there, faintly sobbing in the darkness. Terra drifted closer to the sound calling out for the voices owner. Soon enough, a figure appeared._

_A young blond girl sat, curled into a ball. Her head hung low between her knees as she rocked back and forth with her sobs. The white dress she wore was torn and stained with blood, Terra knew it was her own._

"_Are you OK?" She asked, leaning toward her. As she did she heard the girl speaking in her grief._

"_Stop it… Please stop… I'm begging you please don't hurt me anymore…" Terra reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but as she did the girl raised her head. Terra recoiled as her own fourteen year old self screamed, "Kefka PLEASE STOP!"_

_Her fourteen year old doppelganger continue to scream and plead, but its cries and form vanished suddenly as the esper appeared in its place. The creature brought one clawed finger to its lips, before it too vanished, fading with the dream._

Terra woke with tears in her eyes,sitting up in bed she made no move to stop them as they spilled down her face. "Think about something happy."She said to herself. Almost immediately thoughts of Edgar leaped into her mind. She wished he was here with her, now, in her room. He would hold her close and tell her it'd be ok.

Terra gasped as she felt an unfamiliar warmth course though her veins. The thought of Edgar holding her that close in the dark was heating her blood. "I wish you were here." She said, slipping back into a dreamless sleep.


	11. A Different Dream

**A Different Dream**

Her head resting on the window, Terra sighed. She was facing a bit of a dilemma; on one hand planning for the Reconstruction Party was going smoothly. Some excess supplies were being shipped to Doma for the party, Sabin had even managed to procure a shipment of water powered lights that Figaro had produced. _"Although heaven knows how."_

But that wasn't her problem.

Her problem was Edgar, or more appropriately him not being there. According to the note she had received the Chancellor had bogged him down with paperwork regarding Figaro's taxes, and expenses, which was fine considering they still had two weeks before the party. _"Except that I want him here now…"_

Terra's dreams were becoming increasingly vivid: She would be drifting in darkness, until she came upon the sobbing fourteen year old version of herself. When she tried to comfort her, images pushed themselves into the dark…

_A porcelain white finger pointing at a group of soldiers as though fate were passing judgment on them._

_Eyes that held no emotion within their emerald depths._

_A bloody sword gleaming as it came down._

_A stone floor stained with blood and tears._

_A room, crystallized by ice._

The images were always blurred, and seemed to come in no apparent order, and then even they would fade as Terra regained consciousness. _"But they're only part of the problem." _She thought. The real problem was that Edgar wasn't around afterwards. To help stave off her fears and sadness, Terra had brought her dream journal with her, and was writing every day in it; but it wasn't enough. So to chase her remaining demons away she had begun thinking of Edgar. It had worked, not only did it keep her mind off the dreams, it kept her calm enough to fall back asleep… until last night.

Terra had woken up from another dream of the sobbing girl and her images, and as had become habit over the past two weeks, grabbed her journal from her nightstand, turned on the reading light, and began to write. After she was finished she would lay back and think about Edgar until the dream had stopped bothering her. Her favorite fantasy was of him laying next to her, holding her so close she could feel his heartbeat, as he whispered soft words of kindness, love to her. She had fallen asleep last night to that fantasy… And it had continued after she'd fallen asleep.

Edgar had begun caressing her… gently running his fingers though first her hair, then down her back. As he continued, he pressed his lips to hers warmly. She'd kissed him back as his hands moved to her front, and unbuttoned her nightgown. Terra had moaned as he slipped his hands into the fabric touching, feeling every inch of her; and then moving lower, over her smooth stomach and down to her waist, where the heat was strongest…

Terra had almost begged him to stop when he began to caress her there; the feelings were simply too intense, too hot to understand, and they had only continued to grow in intensity until she had kicked off the blanket. Only realizing she was awake when she called out for Edgar and there was no reply. Soaked with sweat, and more than a little disappointed that it was only a dream, Terra walked the window, opened it, and had remained standing there as the dawn wind cooled her off.

That was four hours ago.

By now everyone was awake and probably wondering where she was, and why she wasn't helping with the preparations. With another sigh she went to her dresser, silently cursing Edgar for not being there.

As she went about her day, Terra found her thoughts constantly returning to the dream about Edgar. She was sure that that _particular _dream was just a dream. Unfortunately it was a distracting dream. Twice she'd nearly fallen while hanging lights.

After that, Terra decided to stick to less dangerous tasks. She was helping Celes and Gau unload a shipment of spices imported from Thramsa when an idea came to her. Celes had fallen in love with Locke, so it was very possible that she'd had a similar dream about him… If that was the case then she would probably know more about these dreams.

As she handed another crate full of herbs down to her Terra asked, "Um, Celes?"

Celes handed the box to Gau, who quickly took it to the castle, before turning back to her, "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you alone, after we're done." She said, "I have a problem."

Celes merely shrugged, "Sure, okay."

It took another hour to finish with the spices, afterwards Celes brought Terra back to her room, which was closer. "So," She said closing the door behind them. "What's wrong."

Terra glanced out the window, Locke was outside with Rachel so he wouldn't bother them.

"Well," She began, unsure of how much to tell her. "About a year ago I started having nightmares about my time being trained in Vector. I eventually told Edgar about them, and he's been helping me though them. Since he's not here, when I wake up I imagine that he's with me so that I can get back to sleep."

"Ok," Celes said, sitting down on the bed. "Go on."

Terra felt her cheeks grow warm as she continued. "Last night I dreamt that Edgar was still with me. He kissed me, touched me, and felt all over… It got so hot I could think straight, and when I woke up I was covered in sweat."

Celes nodded, "I see…"

"I was wondering… Did you ever have any dreams like that?"

Celes was now watching her intently. "I have, but first tell me something. In your nightmares were you ever taken aside by one of the maids, or maybe even Leo?

Terra shook her head, "No, why?"

Celes stood abruptly, "Terra what you dreamt about was completely natural. But are you sure that you've never been, pulled aside, while you were at Vector?"

Again she shook her head.

"Then come with me." Celes said, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"Why there?" Was all Terra managed to blurt.

"It seems your- ah- 'training' was somewhat neglected… I'm going to remedy that.

Terra stepped back into her room, her mind heavy with what Celes had said and done. Terra had never realized her own body could have that kind of delights; and according to Celes, who explained to her in no uncertain terms what went on between a husband and his wife behind closed doors, it felt even better when Edgar, or whomever she chose to be with, did it.

Celes had also explained that there were numerous little hints that a girl could drop to let a guy know she liked him, and starting tomorrow, Terra planned to learn those little tidbits from Celes. For now, Celes had urged her to go to her own room and explore herself for a couple hours.

Terra shrugged out of her clothes and stood in front of the bathrooms full-length mirror.

"_It's amazing that things like that were hidden from me all this time… But now I know…"_

Terra looked back to her bed, Celes's words echoing in her mind: _Go back to your room and explore yourself a little… See what you like._

"This should be fun…"


	12. To Court a King

**To Court a King**

"_What was I thinking…?" _Thought Terra as she danced clumsily to the music Celes had put on. _"Unleashing her is like unleashing a hoard of espers, once she starts she doesn't stop." _Celes had been tutoring Terra for a week now, and although she learned quickly there was one thing she was having difficulty mastering… How to slow dance without stepping on your partners feet. But it seemed that every mistake she made only strengthened Celeses resolve.

"Try again, Terra." She commanded, watching her and Sabin move in time with the beat. Locke next to her chanted, "One, two, and back. One, two, and back."

Sabin grunted as, once again, Terra's foot landed on his, causing her to stumble. "Sorry…" She murmured, Sabin just shrugged it off and continued dancing, it didn't really hurt him. Beside them Locke grinned, "One, two, and Sabin has big feet." Sabin stopped dancing to turn and stare at Locke, they had been practicing for hours and everyone's temper was starting to fray. Sabin held the stare for one moment before reaching out and jabbing Locke once in the gut.

Locke doubled over, swearing under his breath. They waited for him to recover then continued, it wasn't long though before he made another smart comment: "One, two, and you punch like a girl." As Sabin whirled and hit him square on the nose, Terra wondered if this was Locke's way of saying he was bored.

They practiced for another hour, and two more punches, before Celes shooed both Sabin and Locke out of the room. She told Terra to stay though, and Terra knew that meant she had something else to teach her, inwardly she groaned, just as long as it wasn't dancing. Celes shut the music off, "Well, aside from dancing, there is one last thing to teach you."

"_Really?" _She thought, _"One week and I've learned it all?"_

Celes plucked a book from her nightstand. "Rest assured that if all else fails this _will_ get his attention." Terra leaned forward listening intently. "What you do is drop something, then as he bends down to pick it up, stoop down at the same moment. It's simple, but it works."

Terra blinked, "What good will that do?" She asked. Celes stepped forward smiling. "I'll show you." She said holding the book out "I'll drop it, you pick it up." When Terra nodded in approval Celes let the book slip from her fingers. The moment Terra bent over to pick it up, so did Celes. Even though she was expecting her to do it, Terra couldn't help but look up. Celes was right in her face.

Or more appropriately, her ample bosom was.

Terra blinked in surprise. "That's ridiculous!" She cried, standing. "He'd notice if I did _that_!" Celes grinned nodding, "Yes, and that's all he'd notice. His head will be in his pants, you could chop his arm off and he won't realize it."

Terra grimaced at the analogy, "Yeah but it's still ridiculous."

"Yes, but it does work." She replied, "It's how I got Locke into bed on our first night."

Terra was blushing as she left the room.

"_It's not that I don't want to share a bed with him…" _She thought, growing warm. _"I just want Edgar to notice _me _before he notices my body."_

Much to her surprise a letter was waiting for her outside her room. Curiously it read: _Look out your window._ As terra entered, she warily went to the window and peered outside. What she saw made her cry out in joy: Three figures stood on the lawn, the one on the right was covered in strange clothing, making it impossible to determines it's gender, Gogo. The other was swathed entirely in black, standing perfectly straight, Shadow. But it was the central figure that captured Terra's attention…

"_Edgar's back!" _She thought joyously.

Fortunately her room was close to the ground, opening her window she simply climbed out of her room before sprinting toward them.

"Good day my la-oof!" He grunted as Terra wrapped her arms tightly around him, hugging the air out of him.

"You're back!" She laughed, releasing him. "Along with Shadow and Gogo."

Edgar sucked in a deep breath, and then said, "They waylaid me on the way here, having somehow heard about this in advance." Shadow nodded once in acknowledgment to Terra then sped away, Gogo quickly followed suit. Terra bowed her head smiling, "They haven't changed."

"No. So tell me how've things been going?" Terra quickly explained that the last of the party supplies had been unpacked yesterday. They were actually ready to start any day now. Edgar listened quietly as she rattled of everything that had been done over the past few weeks. Once she finished Edgar asked "And how have you been?"

Hesitating slightly Terra told him about her new nightmares, omitting her fantasies of him and Celes's teaching her how to flirt. As they walked back toward the castle Edgar mumbled, "Interesting… What could a frozen room, a bloody sword, eyes with nothing in them, bloody floors, and a pointing finger all have in common?"

Terra shook her head, "I don't know." _"Nor do I want to…"_

Terra sat down next to him with her plate, smiling. It was as if an empty hole in her heart was filled just by his being there. _"He's here with me… For now, that's enough."_

"Hey Terra!" Called a voice. Terra turned in her chair to see a bruised Locke walking toward them. Edgar took one look at Locke's bruises and asked, "What happened? Did you get run over by a herd of Chocobos?" Terra resolved to thank Celes for excluding Locke from their tutoring sessions, as he explained to Edgar _exactly _how he got his bruises. Edgar laughed afterwards during which time Terra shot Locke a venomous glare.

Locke had just heard that Edgar was back and so had come to say hi. He left afterwards, mentioning a 'rematch'.

The rest of the day passed much in a similar manner, Edgar explained that he had received a letter from Mobliz. Apparently the workers worked even better than they'd hoped, Mobliz was already rebuilt. Although Terra had a hunch that Edgar had spared no expense at getting it finished in time for the party.

That evening, as Edgar walked Terra to her room, it occurred to her that Edgar hadn't mentioned where he was staying. When she asked he shrugged and said that he didn't have a room yet. "I'll talk to a few people tomorrow and see about it. I'll probably sleep in Sabin's room tonight, he wouldn't be bothered."

Terra bit her lip slightly as an idea came to mind. She hoped he would agree but knew he probably wouldn't. "You could stay with me tonight…" She felt her cheeks turn red as he turned to stare at her. There was nothing sexual about her invitation, she just wanted him to stay with her tonight.

Edgar stared at her, trying to see what had changed, she wouldn't have made an offer like that before, yet, here she was asking him to spend the night. His mind quickly picked up a more perverted train of thought, but he shut it down almost as quickly. Something like that could only hurt her when she didn't know what it entailed. But what harm could there be in simply sleeping with her? "I'd love to." He said, eliciting a gasp, and another beautiful smile from her.

Terra's eyes opened to darkness, it wasn't the darkness of her nightmares, but the darkness of her own room. She sighed, feeling one arm wrap around her shoulders.

"You were squirming in your sleep, are you alright?" Edgar asked drowsily. Terra returned the embrace, snuggling against him.

"I'm fine now…" She said placing her head against his chest. "I'm perfectly fine."

Terra listened to the sound of his heartbeat as he asked, "Anything I can do?"

"Just hold me tight…"


	13. The Darkness Rising

**The Darkness Rising**

Edgar turned his head, staring at the woman that lay in bed beside him. Terra was laying on her side, facing him. One arm was draped over his chest; the other was barely touching his upper arm. Taking care so as not to wake her, he gently raised one hand to brush her bangs away from her eyes. Once they were out of the way he placed his hand on her cheek; she seemed to glow in the morning sun. _"I have an angel in bed beside me." _He thought as she sighed, then opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She said, smiling.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Terra sat up, stretched, and let out a small yawn, nodding. "Uh-huh."

"Good. So did I." He grinned as she ran one hand though her hair. "How could you, after all your snoring?" Edgar sat up in bed next to her. "I do not snore… Do I?"

Terra slid out of bed, stretched again, and slowly walked to the dresser. "Yes, you do. Very soft, cute, little snores."

Edgar had stopped listening after the word 'yes'. For he had just noticed that, in the morning sun, Terra's nightgown was slightly transparent; giving him a good view of her silhouette beneath it. The view was tantalizingly blurred through the fabric, showing no real detail. Then Terra stepped into the bathroom with a change of clothes, as soon as she was out of sight Edgar slapped himself, letting the pain cool his rising lust. "Don't lose control." He said to himself, feeling his conscious beginning to stir. As he slipped out of bed and went to his pack it said,_ "You want her."_ Over the past week Edgar had come to see that the voice was usually right, and that agreeing with it was much easier than arguing with it. _"Yes" _He told it miserably. "I want her so badly that just a glimpse is enough to set me on edge, _so badly I can almost taste it! But she's completely ignorant, last time I checked she didn't even fully understand her own feelings about love. I have no doubt that I could seduce into bed with me, but…"_

Edgar was reasonably sure that if he pushed the right buttons he could easily have Terra in bed, willingly giving herself to him. But there was something that stopped him, it was like a kind of light that surrounded her. Edgar knew that, if he were to seduce her, that light would go out; that loss, would be more than he could bear…

"_If you care for her, then take it slowly." _His conscious said. Edgar stopped, looking towards the bathroom door. "_Take it slowly…?"_

Terra began to pull her hair into its usual ponytail, then stopped wondering if she should just leave it down. Glancing in the mirror to see which was better, Terra froze. Staring back at her was her own reflection… with two _golden eyes._ The eyes had the same color, shade, and intensity as the esper; she could almost hear it in her ears: **"Terra… The time is nearly upon you. You must remember…"**

Terra blinked, and two green eyes watched her frightfully from the mirror. _"Ponytail." _She decided _"I don't look like… It, with my hair up." _Despite herself, Terra began thinking back on what it said. "The time is nearly upon you…" She whispered. _"I always thought that my dreams were my repressed memories, and that they were leading up to something… maybe I'll finally find out what it is…"_ The thought left her feeling cold as she dressed, then walked back into the bedroom where she saw Edgar sitting on the bed with a set of his own clothes. After he entered, closing the door behind him, Terra walked over to her nightstand and quickly wrote what had just happened in her dream dairy. It wasn't a dream, But she still felt it was important.

Throughout the week, Terra showed Edgar the preparations that had been done for party, helping to tie up the last few loose ends. Over the next few days Terra noticed that Edgar was subtly getting closer to her. It manifested itself in small gestures: gently stroking her hair, putting his arm around her waist instead of her shoulders, the boldest move was staying with her instead of getting his own room. And Terra loved every moment of it…

At first she wondered about his subtle attempts at getting closer, then she realized that Edgar was completely ignorant about what Celes had really taught her; and it seemed that he was trying to be gentle with her. However, that raised a serious question: Did he just want her in bed, or did he actually care for her? The question bounced around in her skull, refusing to be silent. Terra decided that, once again, she would ask Celes for advice.

She got her chance the day before the party when Celes and Relm insisted that they go shopping for a party dress in town; although in reality, only Celes and Terra were shopping for dresses, Relm already had one, and was content to sit and draw portraits of them. Terra still didn't understand how, even without magic, she could draw a realistic picture of a moving person.

After two hours of trying different dresses in front of a mirror Terra noticed that Relm had excused herself to go to the ladies room. Seeing her opportunity, Terra cornered Celes before she could enter another changing room, and quickly told her the situation.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask how things have been between you two." She said, then leaned against the wall. "You're worried that Edgar is just doing this to get you naked?" Terra nodded. For a few minutes Celes said nothing, finally she pushed herself off the wall, "Edgar may be a bit of a pervert, but he's still an honorable man. I don't think he would just use you like that… By your own account he's being considerate and taking things slow and easy."

Terra nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Celes just smiled as Terra turned away. She didn't want to see her friend hurt, and she might be if Edgar was being honest. _"You'd better mean everything you say and do… Edgar._

"**The time is nigh, Terra…"** The esper hissed from the swirling shadows. **"You must remember…"**

Terra turned, furiously scanning the void for the esper, it was nealy invisible against the darkness, but the bright golden eyes always give it away. The creature's voice echoed in the void, **"It is upon you… Terra, you must remember…"**

"Remember what?" She called out. As if waiting for her question, the esper materialized in front of her.

"**Remember… Remember and everything will become clear… The time has come to remember…"**

"What?" She almost begged, "Remember what?"

The images were upon her before she could react. Only this time they were clearer, sharper…

_A bloody sword came down in an arc as a little girl screamed…_

_A room frozen in ice, with two figures facing off in it's center…_

_A finger pointing at a group of soldiers, as if casting judgment on them…_

_A stone floor soaked with running blood…_

"**Remember… You must remember everything…"**

"It doesn't make any sense!"

The esper laughed. **"Remember… Soon you will remember…"**

"**Soon… You shall…"**

"**Remember…"**


	14. Wine, Terra, and Moonlight

**Wine, Terra, and Moonlight**

"_I have to calm down."_ Terra thought, pacing back and forth. _"I have to calm down."_

Unfortunately, calming down simply wasn't within her abilities. The party was this evening and although everything was ready, Terra wasn't.

"_I'm a nervous wreck, right now." _She thought, staring at her feet. It was true, tons of people from every town and city would be dancing, drinking, and laughing… The entire town and castle would be overrun with party goers... And many of them remembered Terra and the rest of them as the ones who defeated Kefka, how was she supposed to live up to their expectations of her? Edgar would also be there, and earlier he had told her that he had a formal announcement for the crowd, what that announcement could be was anyone's guess.

And on top of all that, her memory was beginning to return… In little pieces, flashes of images…

_She saw the citizens of a town running in panic as blood pooled in the streets…_

_The cannons of a magitek knight beside her firing upon what appeared to be a giant snail…_

Terra shook her head to clear the visions. Her memory was pressing in on her, much like her power would, begging to be released from its prison if only she knew how…

"_If only I knew how…" _Terra shut her eyes tightly as the visions assaulted her mind anew. _"This is what they've been leading up to… It's something terrible… horrible… But why can't I remember?" _Images of blood, death, violence, Kefka laughing, all pressed in on her. "_Enough…"_ She thought… _Destruction, chaos, doom, people running for their lives, Kefka cackling, houses being set ablaze, Kefka gripping her throat as he leaned closer-_

"STOP!" She cried, sinking to her knees, "Stop…" The pressure against her mind slowly vanished, leaving Terra once again wondering just what had happened…

"_If I start thinking about them they overwhelm me… but I can't stop."_

Terra stood, opening her eyes and turning towards her bed. On it was the dress she had picked out for the party: A gold dress with a deeper shade of embroidery. Terra knew that she looked stunning in it but that didn't stop her from being nervous.

"_Ok…" _She sighed, "You've fought octopuses, dragons, and clowns… You can do this."

Outside she could hear people making their own preparations. _"You can do this... It's just a party..."_ With another sigh Terra grabbed her dress…

* * *

"_Everything is so beautiful…" _She thought stepping into the castle. The walls were decorated with various hangings and tapestries, and the lights were positioned just right, lending the castle a cheery air. People from almost all cities danced, ate, drank, or chatted. All in all, it was a gala event.

"_With no Edgar." _Terra had caught glimpses of her friends among the crowd, Duane and Katarin dancing, Sabin flirting with a brown haired girl, Relm showing off her latest to Owzer, Setzer gambling at a table with four others… But no Edgar.

Terra withdrew to a corner and leaned against a table. _"Maybe I'm not ready to see him yet, maybe it's a good thing I haven't seen him yet…"_

Glancing around, Terra noticed where she was: She was leaning against a table that was covered with various wines, beers, whiskeys, and other vintages. She rarely drank but tonight she was nervous… _"Maybe just one glass…"_

Four glasses later, as her senses were beginning to dull, an arm wrapped around her waist. Startled she turned to see Edgar smiling back at her. "My lady," He said, "You look gorgeous."

Terra looked toward the ground blushing, the wine wasn't helping either. Edgar was garbed in an embellished version of his royal attire. "Thank you… You look very handsome too…"

Edgar gently pushed her face back upward, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Ease up, this is a happy night."

Just his words were enough to relieve some of the tension around her shoulders. Edgar seemed to sense it for he chose that moment to release her, take one step back, and hold out his hand. "Would you care to dance, Miss. Branford?"

Terra stared at his hand for a moment. _"Dance? With Edgar?"_ For some reason the thought filled her with no apprehension. _"Or am I just drunk?" _She considered it for a moment then decided that he was right, she should enjoy herself. Downing one last glass, for courage, she took his hand.

"I would, but I give you fair warning: I might just break your toes in these heels."

* * *

Terra was aware of only a few things for the next two hours, twirling in Edgar's arms, being held tightly in his arms, stepping on his toes twice, imbibing numerous spirits…

Edgar stood at the head of the room surveying the crowd. With a flourish he opened a very important looking letter, cleared his throat and read:

"Yesterday, at noon, the last of the workers pulled out of Mobliz, declaring it livable once more. The last town Kefka had destroyed has now been restored."

Folding the letter, Edgar raised his voice slightly higher, "We have now restored much of what was lost… It is time to put Kefka and the past behind us. The reconstruction is over!"

Terra drained her glass as applause broke out.

* * *

Terra was on the balcony watching the moon, when Edgar came up behind her, wrapping both arms around her. "I'd like to put the past behind me." She murmured, snuggling into his embrace.

"And I'd like to be there to help you."

Terra closed her eyes smiling. "I'd like that."

As they continued to watch the moon, Terra was gripped by a sudden desire… Yet she hesitated, she'd seen Locke and Celes locked in passionate embraces before and wondered if they had felt as nervous as she was... If she was in her right mind, she probably would never have acted. As she was, Terra turned in his arms and leaned forward, her lips close to his. _"And this is where I go too far."_ She could feel Edgar's initial shock, then hesitation. Just as she became convinced that he wouldn't do anything, his lips pressed against hers, gently at first then more strongly.

Terra put her arms around his shoulders as he ran his though her hair. Smiling mentally to herself, Terra closed her eyes as they kissed under the silver moonlight.


	15. The Beginning of The End

**The Beginning of the End**

"_Terra, I have bad news…"_

_Gestahl believed Kefka, you'll be with him tomorrow… _

"_I'm sorry; Kefka says he has one last fool-proof training exercise…_

"_What was I thinking?" _Terra thought, as she sat up in bed. A painful throb pounded her temples. _"I wasn't thinking."_ She decided. That was the only logical explanation for her behavior last night; not that she could remember most of it. The wine had originally been one, or two glasses to give her a little courage… When had she gotten buzzed?

All she could remember was dancing with Edgar, twirling in his arms, him making an announcement about Mobliz, walking out on to the castle's moonlit balcony with him, and… something else… She just couldn't remember what that something else was… Terra wracked her brain for the answer. Over the next minute the memory slowly returned to her.

When it did Terra slumped against the bedpost, stunned. _"I kissed Edgar! And he kissed me back!"_ What surprised her most, though, was that _she _had been the one who had started it. That _she _had taken the initiative. _"I must be losing my mind."_ She thought, and then smiled, _"But if losing my mind means more time kissing with Edgar, I'll throw it away."_

Thinking about Edgar brought up another question: Where was he? Looking around Terra saw that he wasn't in bed; in fact Terra doubted that he had even come to bed in the first place.

"_I wonder where he could have gone to…" _With a sigh Terra put it from her mind. Edgar was probably passed out somewhere else, she would just had to find him.

The memory of her first kiss still on her mind, Terra went through her morning routine with an extra spring in her step. As she emerged from the bathroom, now wearing a pink top and matching skirt, her eyes fell upon her nightstand and the small diary on it. _"I don't know if it was the alcohol or something else entirely, but…"_ Grinning Terra opened the book and, after recording the date, wrote: _"Dreamless sleep."_

As she set the book down, a cold shiver passed down her spine, and the feeling that she was being watched crept over her. Turning Terra scanned the room, she was alone. Massaging her temples, she thought, _"It's just the after-effects of the wine. It'll most likely clear up in a couple of hours."_

Nevertheless, the feeling persisted and, against her will, began to creep her out. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to find someone else, Terra headed for the door.

"_With any luck, I'll find Edgar."_

Terra ground her teeth in frustration. She had looked Doma over, searching high and low, but the dear king of Figaro was nowhere to be found. Terra briefly wondered if he enjoyed disappearing on her. The only good that had come from searching every nook and cranny of the island city, was that the creepy feeling of being watched had vanished.

Slumping against a signpost, Terra closed her eyes. "Where are you Edgar?"

The girl's eyes snapped open as a loud _Wark _startled her out of her thoughts. Glancing around she saw that the cry had come from the building whose sign she was leaning against: The Chocobo Stables.

Terra stared at the large feathered bird. Smiling she strode up to the creature's pen, and held out her hand. The chocobo nuzzled her fingers looking for a treat, finding none it laid its head against her palm and gazed at her with big round eyes.

Chuckling Terra stroked the bird, smoothing down its gold feathers. As she continued she noticed an empty stall next to this bird's. Terra felt something click in her head as she realized where this one had gone.

"Hey, who was the last person to use a chocobo?" She asked, turning to the front desk. There was no answer; the clerk wasn't at his desk. Instead there was a small card with a message: _Rides are free today, please write your name on the roster and do not mistreat the animals – have a nice day! _

As she walked over to the desk Terra wondered if the clerk was suffering from a hangover and that was why the rides were free… _"Oh well, hope he's alright."_ Scanning down the roster she saw what she was looking for: the last entry was made ten minutes ago by Edgar R. Figaro, destination eastern shore.

Jotting down her name Terra quickly led the remaining chocobo out of the stables. Hoisting herself onto the bird's hot back, she ran it in a short circle as a warm up. Then angling her stead to the east she nudged its sides gently, and they were off. Terra laughed out loud as the wind rushed past her face. It had been so long since she had last ridden a chocobo she'd almost forgotten what it felt like; she was a little sorry to see the eastern shores of the island. Her regret vanished when she saw the chocobo picketed to a nearby tree.

Pulling up next to the other chocobo Terra tied the birds together to prevent them from running off, and then began her search. It didn't last long. Edgar was sitting with his back to her, watching the ocean.

Walking slowly up beside him she cleared her throat to get his attention. Without looking at her he grinned, "Found me even faster than I expected my lady."

Smiling she sat down next him, "It wasn't that hard, you're easy to find."

"Oh, I see."

Terra gazed out at the sea trying to find the words that would help her say what was on her mind.

"Um… Edgar?"

"Yes?"

"What happened last night...? My memory is a little fuzzy but… On the balcony did we… Um, well…" Terra found herself running out of words and breath.

"Did we kiss?" He finished, watching her now. Terra turned pink nodding.

"Yes we did… and you can't remember it?"

She shook her head. "Not all of it, I remember some but…" Terra sighed sadly, staring at the horizon. "My first kiss and I can't remember it."

"Then perhaps I could refresh your memory."

Terra turned her head, blinking. Edgar was staring at her smugly grinning. "If you'd care to let me."

Much as the idea frightened her, she couldn't help but nod. _"If he's offering then I couldn't have been that bad."_

Edgar leaned toward her bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, "Then, it went something like this."

Terra felt her cheeks grow warm as she hesitantly pressed her lips to his. He was still being gentle, letting her set the pace. _"So like him."_ She thought, pulling him against her. She overestimated his weight, however and couldn't help but giggle as they fell, still locked in their embrace, and the kiss became more passionate.

Soon Edgar moved from her lips, kissing over her jaw. Terra felt her face go red as his lips moved lower still, leaving a trail of heat as they pressed into the hollow of her throat. Letting out a small moan, she let her hands explore his back and shoulders. Edgar let out a small growl his hands moving slowly down, to unbutton her shirt.

Terra squirmed slightly as he removed her top completely, hands caressing her heated flesh.

"_I wonder how far he'd be willing to go if I let him…" _She thought before he scattered her reason by pressing his mouth against her left breast. Terra gasped in ecstasy as her nipples hardened, stretching the thin fabric of her bra.

"_He certainly knows what he's doing." _She thought as he moved to her right breast, kissing it through the scarlet cloth. Then with a groan he lifted himself off of her.

Terra sat up gazing at him with disappointment; he was lying on his back staring up at the sky with enough intensity to burn the clouds. "I didn't ask you to stop."

His lips quirked up in a smile, "Believe me, I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

"Cyan." He cursed

Alarmed Terra immediately reached for her shirt.

"Not here," He said, "back at the castle. Last night you passed out shortly after we went back inside. Cyan, who happened to be close by, insisted that I take you back to your room. He'll be wondering if you're alright."

With a sad sigh Terra slipped her arms back into their sleeves, noticing that Edgar had given her a bruise-like hickey on her throat. "_I'll have to hide that or Sabin, and Locke will never let it slide."_

**_I'll bet you male readers wish you were Edgar. I warned you about the M rating so kiddies stop reading now Because it's going to get worse._**


	16. Remembrance

**For those who demand more let me explain something**

**When I'm happy I write.**

**Reviews make me happy…**

**Remembrance**

"**Poor little Terra… I warned you that Kefka, not Leo, was the one…"**

Terra was walking behind Kefka, the white dress that swished around her knees feeling very out of place as they made their way toward Vectors dungeons. 'There's no reason to wear the training armor today' He'd said.

Kefka was practically bouncing with joy as they reached the stairs.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you here." He giggled as they descended into darkness.

Entering a dimly lit stone room, Terra saw that Kefka had led her to an underground torture chamber.

"Look around, look around!" He sang, "Notice anything off?"

Terra gazed around the room, she'd never liked torture chambers, and this one _did_ seem wrong somehow… too clean… too bare…

"Weeeelllll?" Kefka asked, dancing around her.

Trying to ignore the headache that was beginning to set in, she said "There's nothing here, no prisoners or instruments… Well," She corrected "There's still the wall shackles…"

"Righto!"

Terra heard a click behind her. She turned to see Kefka locking the door behind her.

"Kefka…" She asked hesitantly, "What are you doing?"

Kefka pointed to the far wall, "I'm only locking the door you really ought to be lookin' that away.

Turning once again Terra saw two soldiers emerged from the shadows, behind her Kefka snapped his fingers.

A pair of iron hands gripped her arms from behind. "Made ya' look." Kefka giggled as the soldier behind her steered her toward a pair of manacles. Terra struggled in vain as he and the other two shackled her, belly first, to the wall.

"What is this? What are you doing?" She cried, pulling against her bindings- the iron held firm.

Kefka slumped as the three soldiers disappeared from her sight. "Oh _please…" _he said rolling his eyes, "You're in a _torture _chamber, what do you think I'm doing? You're shacked to the wall that makes you the _torturee_, and me the _torturer_." As he finished the soldiers returned carrying a whip and several pieces of red armor.

Kefka took the whip, giving it one practice crack, "Ladies, you can start the screaming!"

Terra did what any fourteen year old girl did when chained to a cold wall, and faced with a raving lunatic holding a whip: She panicked.

Kefka tapped his foot to an invisible beat as she pulled at her chains, futilely trying to free herself. "Three… Two… One…" He chanted darkly. The tapping stopped. Terra braced herself as she heard the whip whistling through the air…

It felt like someone was cutting through her skin, screaming at the top of her lungs Terra barely heard Kefka's next words.

"Let's play a little game…" He chuckled nastily, "The game is called 'How Long until you Break.'"

Terra heard the whip whistle through the air once again before it tore at her.

"Please!" She screamed as he back exploded in agony, "Please stop!"

The whip struck her again. "No thanks, this is just too fun!" Kefka sang, dancing around the room, striking her when she was in range. "I won't stop, not now, not ever, never, never, never stop!" Each 'never' was punctuated by pain as the whip lashed her back.

"Never, never, never ever stop!"

Amidst the pain Terra felt something stir inside of her… Like an enraged animal, wild, immeasurable power heated her veins. The whip struck her again and the power increased, pulling, trying to fight back against the pain. Terra let it take her, whatever this creature was it had _power. _Power that it could use to free her from the pain.

The energy suffused her arms, and then slowly died away.

_What! _She thought as the glow died down completely. The whip seared her again.

Kefka had stopped dancing. "No, no…" He said, wagging his finger at her as though she were a naughty child. "I spent years designing this room, it's a no magic zone, sweetie!"

Terra felt the last of her hope leave her as Kefka began whipping with renewed vigor counting his strikes. She didn't hear his revels, the pain was too much, it blocked out everything else, even the darkness of sleep. In the dark the pain wasn't so bad…

"22."

Consciousness and the pain doubled as the whip branded her,

"35"

Pain seared her body…

"39"

Agony, splitting red agony…

"42."

Terra felt the stone beneath her, wet with her own blood. The pain was still vivid in her mind, but it was no longer increasing. It took a moment for her mind to realize that Kefka had released her.

"Please…" She whispered, curling into a ball "Please stop Kefka." She was acutely aware that Kefka was standing over her, still holding the now bloody whip.

"Oh _come on!"_ He whined. "You can't stand eight more?"

"Please stop it!" She cried, tears flowing freely. "I'm begging you please stop!"

Kefka backed away from her pointing to the three guards. "All righty I think that's enough… You, you, and you!" The three soldiers straightened at once. "Have a Mage knight clean her up then dress her and bring her to me." The men mutely obeyed…

Terra was walking up toward the pyramid's top, escorted by two soldiers. Her body, now donned in familiar scarlet armor, bore no traces of the whipping as one mage had known the Cure level three spell.

Her mind was completely blank as her two guards opened the large double doors, as she stiffly entered they shut the doors behind her. The small room had only one piece of furniture: a metal chair in the center.

Kefka was standing in a corner, his back to her, "Sit." He commanded as the doors clanged shut.

Numbly, Terra sat.

"Now I was ordered to be nice about this, you have two options. One, you let me take your pain away… Or two, we try the whip again, your choice."

"Option one." She choked out. Kefka giggled.

"Uwee, hee, hee, heee… My sweet little magic user… with this Slave crown I'll practically OWN you!"

Terra rolled on the floor, she didn't know when she had woken or fallen out of bed. She barely heard Edgar calling her name. All she knew was that the images felt _real, _the memories felt as real as the floor beneath her, as real as Edgar shaking her shoulders.

All that was left was to endure them…

"**Poor Terra… I tried to tell you…"**

**Ok Chapter 16 I warned you pain and hurt and now it's here don't whine if you're offended. Instead Review!**


	17. Darkness Descending

**What happens when one loses reality to memory?**

**Darkness Descending**

Kefka was ecstatic. He was a kid at Christmas, and Terra was his shiny new toy… and like most kids Kefka wasted no time in putting his new toy to the test…

Terra followed the mad general as he bounced into the sparring fields, for once she didn't feel nervous or afraid, the Slave crown made sure she didn't feel _anything_.

Every face on the muddy field turned to stare at Kefka, some disgusted, but most fearful, as he called a halt to their march.

"Okay-dokay!" He laughed, spinning to face her. "Let's try out the new and improved I-don't-think-for-myself-just-follow-orders Terra! First we need a target…" Kefka turned to the assembled soldiers and began pointing… "Eenie-meenie-miney-MO! Terra!" He barked, pointing out four soldiers, "Roast 'em!"

Terra didn't hesitate; raising one hand she pointed at the soldiers as though she had the power to pass divine judgment upon them, and fired. The soldiers tried to run of course but she manipulated the fireball as it streaked after them, striking each one once, soon enough all four soldiers toppled to the ground, their heads smoking.

Kefka was bouncing on the tips of his toes and grinning from ear to ear, "Fantastic! Terra that was just GREAT!" He cried as his bouncing slowed. Terra merely stood staring straight ahead as the Slave crown repressed her rebellious emotions, to the outside observer her eyes would have changed color for a moment…

"Terra!" Kefka squeaked, ceasing his mad dancing, "I have had a brand new idea! Go ahead compliment me…"

"You're a genius." She said her voice completely dead. Kefka nodded as though that's what anyone would have said.

"Yes I know I know…" Suddenly becoming aware of their audience, who were now all fearfully watching Terra's every move, he turned and shouted, "Idiots!" Before striding back toward the city, calling for her as he went…

Terra sat cross-legged in the middle of a large dimly lit stone room. Normally her heart would be pounding as she waited for Kefka's next orders; normally she would squirm and move restlessly as she waited… But the Slave crown took care of all that for her, no squirming, or rapidly beating heart, just orders… orders to 'sit tight while I get a few things…' So Terra sat with Kefka's sword next to her, waiting…

After one full hour of waiting the metal door in front of her opened and people began pouring in; Terra counted roughly thirty, all of them peasants, ranging from the elderly to children, and all of them looking confused…

As the last of them filed in, and the door shut behind them, overhead lights flared into existence revealing a balcony above them, and on that balcony stood Kefka.

"Let's get ready to rumble! In one corner we have the magical weapon Terra VS thirty unarmed, untrained imbeciles!"Cackling like a maniac, He continued "Terra here are your orders: Kill them all _without_ using magic, you can Cure if you're hurt but that's it, OK? Good. FIGHT!"

The moment Kefka issued his commands they became absolute, despite her feelings, Terra sprang into action. Her opponents weren't trained adversaries; they were just people who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and like people do when faced with certain death they scattered as she drove into their ranks; Kefkas sword seemed to gleam in delight as it tore through flesh, severing heads and impaling anyone who stood before her. A few poor souls stood to fight, trying to protect wives, friends, and children; Terra felt their blood coating her already red armor.

The whole spectacle took five minutes.

As she wrenched her sword out of the body of an old man, her eyes flared again as her emotions surged, and again failed to overcome the Slave crown.

From his perch Kefka was almost in tears of joy. "That… was… just…" He stopped as an unexpected whimper reached his ears, "I do believe… you missed one."

Gore dripped off her bangs as Terra turned to the source of the sound; cowering in a corner was a little girl who couldn't be more than seven.

_Number thirty._ The crown told her as she walked toward the terrified girl. The girl threw up her arms in a vain effort to protect herself as Terra reached her and raised her bloody sword. The blade carved a bloody arc as it descended. The Slave crown repressed another surge as the girl's sniveling was cut off.

"Terra that was just amazing!" Kefka cried jumping down from his balcony, "One more test before I go to his royal oldness…" he said, as placed one hand on the floor and barked "Ice" immediately the room began to freeze, Terra widened her stance as the floor beneath her froze solid.

Once the room was completely frozen Kefka straightened and ordered, "Thaw it…"

"It's remarkable…" Gestahl muttered gesturing to the now wet room. "She did all this?"

"Yes!" Kefka grinned, bouncing up and down. "See? I told it would work."

"Indeed…" The emperor muttered staring at her thoughtfully, "I think… we have our weapon…"

The citizens of Tzen fled in terror as Terra's magitek armor advanced into the town's heart. The few who tried to fight were gunned down by the magical cannons on the armor. One man cursed at her calling her a 'witch' before a bolt of lightning smote him where he stood.

"Terra, we've heard reports of an esper in Narshe." Kefka told her as they reached the magitek launch room. "Go there with Biggs and Wedge, find it, and bring it back to me. Understand?"

Terra sat upright in bed, and waited for her racing heart to calm down. _It's alright, it's alright, they're only memories they can't hurt you…_

"You're awake."

Edgar was standing by the foot of the bed with his arms folded across his chest.

Throwing the sheets off, Terra stood and opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand for silence, "Don't bother. I heard enough while you were asleep."

Terra blinked several times as her brain processed this new information. "What… did I say?" She asked tentatively.

"What sounded like everything you saw, you dictated _everything_." He replied.

"But… but it's okay right?" She said desperately, "Like you said they're only memories, they can't hurt me right…? It'll be okay right?" When he didn't respond she felt her already frayed nerves go out the window. "Right!"

Edgar shook his head, unable to meet her eyes, "No, no it won't be okay…"

Terra felt her eyes grow wet as the memories replayed themselves in her mind; never had she wanted Edgar's reassurances more than now, "Please stop playing games, just please tell me that it'll be alright…"

"But it won't be..." He snapped. "You murdered all those people, that kid… She was no different than one of the orphans of Mobliz, especially since you probably orphaned her!" His voice had risen to a near shout at the end.

"But… but…" She stuttered as the image of the girl's terror-stricken features flash across her mind. "But that wasn't my fault! I-I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter." He overrode her, "You still did it, and… and because of that I just can't stand to look at you!" Shaking his head Edgar pulled open the door, "You're just not the person I thought you were. Goodbye, Terra."

The sound of the door closing behind him hit Terra with a note of finality.

Tears began to fall. "No, not you too…"

_He's gone…_ She thought, sinking to her knees. _Then I'm alone…_

Terra felt something in her chest break.

_He's gone!_ The single thought overwhelmed her as she buried her head in her hands and wept.

_Gone, gone, GONE! I'm alone, I'm totally alone!_

"**Except for me."**

Terra looked up to see the esper standing at the foot of the bed, regarding her with a blank look.

_Am I going crazy?_

"**Yes."** The creature answered the unspoken thought. **"You've become so desperate for help that you'll take it from anyone, even me. Fortunately I **_**can **_**help you…"**

"What do you mean?" The esper sighed.

"**Just go back to sleep and don't wake up. It's so simple, it'll give you time to heal that shattered heart."**

Terra stared at the tears in her hands. _Just go to sleep, just rest, and recover, with no more pain?_

Terra didn't even have the will to crawl back into bed.

A pair of green eyes opened and blinked several times, slowly two pink lips rose in a smile

_**I'm in control now, Terra…**_


	18. The Nature of the Beast

**The Nature of the Beast**

"**I did it…"** She whispered triumphantly as she looked around Terra's room. She guessed that Terra had been unconscious for a day while she relived her memories, it was sunrise outside.

_**I can still feel Terra… her mind is 'sleeping' inside this body… Perfect…**_

Now the important question: Which friend to kill first?

_**Hmmm… Decisions, decisions… **_She thought, sitting up in bed. _**Edgar first, I don't want him telling her about his 'feelings…'**_

Just then the bedroom door opened,_** Hmph, speak of the devil… and I shall appear.**_

Edgar breathed a deep sigh, he was stalling and he knew it. Terra had woken up thrashing, and screaming at the top of her lungs before passing out again, she hadn't stirred all day and he was more than a little concerned. He had left only to eat and inform the others when Terra refused to wake, but now something was holding him back, like a cold shiver running down his spine…

_Look… _He said to himself, _Terra will be fine; you're just being paranoid…_ Before his nerve could leave him he pushed open the door.

The first thing he noticed was that the room seemed colder despite the sunshine. The second thing that he noticed was that Terra was awake, sitting up in bed, and from the looks of her disheveled appearance, she'd just woken.

"You're awake… are you alright?" He asked gently. Terra nodded, smiling. Edgar frowned, that smile just looked wrong… it was too _cruel. _"You're sure?"

"**I've never felt more alive…"**

The sound of her voice caused him to do a double take; it sounded more like a growl than human speech. "Uh… Terra-"

"**Terra, Terra, Terra…" **She muttered, sliding out of bed. **"I hate that stupid girl."**

Edgar blinked, uncomprehending, "Huh?" At his mystified expression Terra began laughing, chilling giggles reminiscent of Kefka; it was downright scary coming from her.

"**I hate you too…" **She growled her face twisting with rage. **"I absolutely **_**loath**_** you, Edgar Figaro! I hate, hate, HATE you!"**

"T-Terra?"

"**Idiot!" **She screamed, sprinting forward and grabbing him by the front of his shirt, **"You **_**still**_** haven't figured it out! I. Am. Not. Terra!**

Edgar vainly tried to free himself as she lifted him off the floor with surprising strength. **"You almost ruined everything! All my work almost wasted because of **_**YOU!**_**"** She screeched tossing him sideways through the air. The young king groaned as he felt his skull impact solidly into the wall. Looking up he saw the girl-who-was-not-Terra slowly closing in on him, smiling with a degree of madness that rivaled even Kefka. **"I'm going to enjoy ripping you into pieces…"**

Blinking away the stars Edgar asked "If you're not Terra then who are you?"

She stopped considering, apparently torn between explaining herself, and killing him outright. Eventually gloating won out. **"Why not. I'll savor your look afterwards…" **She sneered.

"**Do you remember when Kefka took over the world that he just sat on his laurels for a year, occasionally zapping a town? Well during that year he created me."**

"Created you?"

"**Shut it!" **She snapped. **"Yes he created me… for the sole purpose of killing Terra."** Drawing a deep sigh he continued at a slower pace. **"I don't know all the details, but when Kefka attained near godhood he met someone. A deity vastly more powerful than the Triad… He struck a deal with, it… 'Kill Terra indirectly and you'll be granted one wish.' Unfortunately now that he's dead that wish falls to me as the only surviving **_**piece**_** of him… And I know just what to wish for: Kefka's rebirth, a return of magic, and the death of every one of **_**you!"**_

"You're the esper!" He realized, "The one from her dreams…!"

The esper threw back her head and laughed, **"At last! The great, stupid king sees the truth! **_**I **_**am the one who's been showing her memories. **_**I **_**am the one who's been driving her mad. **_**I am the Remnant of Kefka!**_**"** As her deranged gales subsided she added, **"And I am the one who is in control…"**

"But wait, why are you in control of Terra" He asked standing.

"**Because Terra gave me control."**

"Terra would never do that!"

The infuriating creature grinned, Terra's features contorted with malice. **"She would if Edgar gave up on her…" **At his confused expression her grin widened, **"Under the influence of the Slave Crown Terra murdered dozens of people; innocent or guilty made no difference. By the time she'd seen the last memory her mind couldn't tell reality from fantasy… It was relatively simple to craft a believable illusion, one in which you abandoned her because of crimes she was forced to commit. She was so desperate for help that she let me take over…"**

As she finished her speech Terra's face tightened with anger again. **"You almost ruined it all though. You were healing her… She was falling in **_**love**_** with you…! It nearly destroyed all my hard work! And **_**that**_**," **She said starting forward, **"is why you'll die first!"**

In that instant a figure detached itself from the ceiling and landed behind Terra, Terra's knees buckled as she slumped to the ground, in her place stood Shadow.

"Terra!" Edgar cried rushing over to her, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse beneath his fingers.

"She's alive, unconscious but alive." Shadow muttered. "I heard Terra screaming before… I've been watching since then."

"So you heard?" He asked. The ninja nodded once. "What now?"

"Now…" He said, scooping Terra up in his arms, "We restrain her, then you will tell the rest of us everything you know."

"It's not fair!" Celes yelled, punching the table, both Cid and Locke tried to calm her but to no avail. "Hasn't she suffered enough? She deserves to be happy, not have some deranged _thing _torture her!"

Cyan was shaking his head, Relm was working on a portrait as though it was a monster, Setzer was shuffling his deck repeatedly and Sabin was cracking his knuckles muttering something about clowns.

Edgar had just finished reading them Terra's dream diary, minus one entry… and their reactions were more or less what he'd expected, Kefka had pulled one last trick one that might spell Terra's doom…

"So, any ideas?" He asked, looking around the table. Relm cleared her throat loudly.

"It's not an idea…" She said tearing out the page she was working on. "But it might spark some."

The thirteen year old slid the picture to the center of the table; on it was a perfect likeness of the black esper. Edgar almost expected the painted creature to jump off the page. Every detail from the individual hairs on its head, to its yellow talons, to its luminescent golden eyes… it was perfect, beautiful, and monstrous.

For a full five minutes no one spoke as they took in their enemy's face. Then Gau let out an unexpected 'Uuawow', causing everyone to turn in his direction.

From what Edgar had heard the boy could now speak fluently although he still used the nonsensical 'uuawow' as his catchphrase.

"We talk to it one at a time… and maybe draw Terra out."

Edgar put one arm around Relm as he and Strago both tried to comfort her. It did little good as Relm continued to sob into the table. Edgar understood why she couldn't stop, because if what the esper told her was true… then Terra was dead.

"My turn." He said as he started toward Terra's room. Celes, Relm, and Sabin had already tried and failed. Sabin had come out threatening to Blitz her, and Celes had almost been in tears.

_I just hope I can succeed. _He thought as he pushed open the door. Terra was tied to the bedpost by her hands,_ smirking _when he closed the door behind him.

"**Hello my love. Come to… **_**consummate **_**our love?" **She leered, spreading Terra's legs.

"Stop it!" He commanded.

"**Awww… you know you want to… I won't stop you, and unlike Terra **_**I **_**know a few tricks."**

_Yeah I'll bet… _He thought bitterly, casting around for a new subject. "How did you convince Sabin not to Blitz you? Usually it's impossible."

"**I told him the truth: This is still Terra's body… even though Terra isn't really with us anymore…"**

"She's not dead!" He shouted at her. The esper just grinned again.

"**How do you figure?"**

"If Terra's dead why haven't you gotten your wish?" Edgar knew he'd hit a nerve when the esper/Terra frowned.

"**Very good. You don't miss a thing." **She said, her mad smile returning. **"But she is dying, I can feel it…"**

"How long?"

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. **"Hours, days, months… It makes no difference. You can't harm me for fear of hurting her… But soon… soon I'll be all that's left." **Chuckling she spread her legs wider. **"Why not take advantage of the time you have left with her?"**

Edgar turned and wrenched open the door in disgust, wishing it was her throat, as he stormed down the hall, Terra's voice perverted with insanity echoed after him.

**Ok. So have a few qestions been answered? I hope so, if you have any others PM them. And I'll do my best to answer. Gimme lotsa reviews and I'll update fast for ya!**


	19. Nightmare Esper: A Remnant's Power

**So any comment on our new friend? (The psycho esper bitch) If not now, then read on, I **_**guarantee **_**you will have one soon**_**.**_

**Nightmare Esper: A Remnant's Power**

_I don't believe it… I absolutely refuse to believe it! _Edgar thought as he restlessly paced back and forth outside Terra's room. "Terra is not dead!" He muttered, channeling his frustration and anger into his steps. He'd returned every day to try and break through to Terra, but much to his frustration, and the remnant's evident delight, nothing worked. And after three days, it was wearing the young king down…

"Okay…" He whispered, staring at the door. "Let's try again Terra."

Terra was still right where he left her: tied to her headboard. She gazed up at him as he entered her expression a strange picture of relief as she mouthed his name. "You're here." She sighed her voice normal.

"Terra, is it really you this time?" He asked, earning a slow nod.

"It was like I was caught in a nightmare, a horrible nightmare that I couldn't get out of…"

"But you did…" He said, daring to smile, she was finally coming back.

"Yes." She smiled, her shoulders shaking. "I'm free…"

Edgar allowed himself a fleeting grin.

"**Free to destroy you!"** Edgar let his shoulders slump as the remnant began laughing. "**You actually fell for it, you **_**IDIOT! **_**Oh that was rich!**_**"**_

The esper's deranged gales quickly died down. "So." He ground out staring at the ceiling. "Is this how you pass the time, by finding new ways to taunt me?"

"**Pretty much."**

"It must be boring lying here all day…"

"**You could fix that… Either untie me, or… **_**amuse **_**me. What are you getting at?"**

"What I'm getting at is this: why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. The room was quiet for several minutes before she answered…

"**Completion…"**

That caught his attention, the king almost gasped when he beheld her face:it wasn't full of madness and hatred, but longing. Caught off guard by her change in demeanor he allowed her to continue without interruption.

"**I am just a remnant created by Kefka…" **She said. **"As such I feel unfulfilled in this world, lonely, like I don't belong… But **_**he, **_**Kefka can end that. I won't be a remnant anymore; I'll have a place in the world." **As she spoke a mad gleam leapt back into her eyes.** "After I destroy yours. I told Terra I was lonely when I could first speak… I want him back, **_**badly**_**, and I'll plunge this world into a nightmare to get him."**

_You're Kefka junior…_ He thought, as she grinned.

"**I'm curious… should Terra recover could you bear to look at her? I may be the one on the Chocobo, but it's **_**her **_**body."**

"Of course." He said turning for the door, he had to leave before she could work her mind games on him. "I can't blame her."

"**Oh how noble, how kind of you your majesty… But your nightmare has only just begun!"**

Edgar watched as Setzer shuffled his deck rapidly. He had been wandering aimlessly through town when they ran into each other The gambler had insisted upon a game of poker after he learned about this morning's 'talk'. He said it would help ease tensions, and much as the king hated to admit it, a game of poker, and five more afterward, _did_ help.

"I just don't know what to do…" He grumbled, as Setzer began dealing. "That thing just wants to be whole but to get that she'll kill us all, starting with Terra."

Setzer picked up his hand _hmmming _to himself. "You know I've been thinking, this esper, she's no different than any other monster or enemy we've faced…"

Edgar discarded two cards, "I think I understand, but what's your point?"

"Dealer takes one. My point is that every enemy we've fought has had some form of weakness, and we could use that weakness to beat them. What do you got?"

Edgar rearranged his cards before answering. "A pair. So you're saying we should find this esper's weak spot?" Setzer nodded, smiling but Edgar felt compelled to ask, "What if that's not enough?"

The gambler threw down his hand; it was a royal flush of hearts. Tapping the king he smirked they try a card you haven't played yet…"

A deafening thunderclap brought a swift end to their conversation, outside people began screaming. Edgar jumped up and ran for the door. _Please don't be what I think you are._ Outside he could see smoke from an explosion, coming from the inn that he and Terra were staying at, one block away.

Setzer's voice was lost on him as he pushed his way through the panicked citizens; Edgar quickly saw the reason for their distress: beams of light were emanating from the center of the smoke detonating against anything they hit. As the Figaroan king reached the blast site he could make out a high pitched laughter.

Setzer shoved his way up beside him. "Edgar what's going-" The gambler was interrupted before he could finish, the interruption came in the form of a white bolt of energy striking him squarely on the chest. Setzer was lifted bodily by the explosion, landing flat on his back moaning, hurt but alive.

From the smoke Terra's voice issued, **"I guess my aim is as good as ever!"** She said, materializing from the devastation. Edgar's eyes zeroed in on the unconscious forms of Shadow and Locke, held by the shoulders. Sneering contemptibly, she casually tossed Locke aside before letting the ninja drop where he was, **"You won't be catching me by surprise again, fool!"**

"You?" Sabin's voice echoed as he and Celes jogged up behind Edgar, kneeling to check Setzer's pulse Sabin stared with wide eyes at the Terra/remnant. "Who taught you the Aurabolt?"

Edgar started as he realized those blasts weren't magic- they were Blitz! The remnant giggled. **"Oh I know much more than the Aurabolt… Kefka spared no expense when it came to creating me, he made sure to 'stack the deck' as Setzer would say, for example…"**

Celes, who had gone to see to her husband, barely had time to turn before the remnant was upon her…

"**Pummel!" **She called out, her fists moving in a blur of motion. As the brothers watched on in horror the former general crumbled under the assault. Straightening from her crouch Edgar saw her retrieve Celes's sword. **"Shall we try another- oh they just keep coming..."**

Cyan, Gogo, and Gau had joined the party. Cyan scanned the battlefield quickly with a practiced eye before setting his sights on Terra. "What happened here?" He demanded.

"**We were dancing… Care to cut in?"**

"She can use Blitz."Edgar informed him as Sabin began a Mantra. "She's already beat Shadow, Locke, Celes, and Setzer…"

"**They weren't good dance partners, and Sabin your feet are too big, so how about you Cyan?"**

The retainer of Doma sank into a defensive stance, drawing his mursamune, beside him Gogo mimicked the action with his staff.

Edgar was about to protest when the two charged past him. Terra sank into a low crouch, one Edgar recognized. Cyan recognized it too but unfortunately, was too slow to halt his attack. The sword struck Terra in the shoulder but she spun deflecting most of the blow and slamming the hilt of her sword into his chest. As Cyan fell back Gogo ceased his attack seeing what it would bring.

"**Level two Sword Technique: Retort." **She laughed.

_This is a nightmare. _Edgar thought, _Not only does she know our moves,_ _but she seems to be more proficient with them than us!_As he watched the remnant slid into another stance, one Edgar instantly remembered… _Oh no!_

"**Level seven Sword Technique: Quadra-Slice!"**

Gau and Gogo cried out as Terra leapt toward them, sword dancing with blinding speed. Edgar turned in time to see the two crumble, both bearing torn backs. "That's enough!" He cried. "Stop it, please!"

The remnant giggled her voice a twisted travesty of Terra's normal speech. **"Aw…** **What's the matter? Are you upset because Kefka taught me your tricks? Or is it because I'm just better than you?"**

Sabin angrily leapt to his feet, "How dare you! Those Blitz were never meant to hurt the innocent, you-!" The remnant sent out another Aurabolt which smote the younger Figaro directly in the face.

"**Like that?" **She grinned as he flew back into a wall. That grin broadened when she turned her sights on Edgar. **"Last, but not least… The perverted, castrated king of Figaro!"**

"Enough!" He snarled, eliciting another shriek of laughter from her.

"**Let me tell you a story: Once upon a time there was a half breed mutant girl who wanted to understand what love was. The empire she lived in didn't care though, and turned her into a puppet soldier, under its brilliant general Kefka. She was strong and powerful, able to toast entire towns at will. Then she was found by a resistance group called the Returners, who polluted her with lies of friendship and love. After many trials the mutant managed to overthrow the empire and though sheer luck, kill Kefka."**

"Why you-!"

"**Tisk, tisk, no interruptions, besides we just reached your favorite part. The girl became a mother to a bunch of ungrateful runts whom Kefka orphaned because they were spoiled rotten. All her friends had forgotten about her save for the sterile king of Figaro. He used her for his own pleasures until her memories began resurfacing. Then he threw her away like the sadistic monster he was. The girl gave into depression and let her soul drift away to a quiet corner in Hell, while the world was ruined beyond repair... And they all lived happily ever after!"**

Edgar ground his teeth as psychotic laughter overtook her, wishing he could get five minutes alone with just the esper. "You… You're heartless!"

The esper in question stopped laughing, **"You're right, I am!" **She cried, lunging toward him. **"Good thing it doesn't matter!"**

As Edgar braced himself for her attack, he felt something snap within him… Instead of taking her attack then retaliating, he moved out of the way. When Terra struck with her sword Edgar only moved to avoid the blade. A fact that was not lost on the esper…

"**Why won't you fight back?" **She cackled. When he failed to respond her malicious joy slowly drained away to be replaced by anger, **"Fight me!"**

The flat of her blade slammed into him as the esper executed the Quadra Slam, the pain was ridiculously intense, and the force was enough to knock him onto his back.

"**Why?"**

Recovering enough to open his eyes he saw that Terra was standing over him, her sword gone, gazing at him hatefully. With deliberate slowness she reached down and grabbed the front of his tunic, shaking him roughly. **"Fight!"**

"No…" He said defiantly.

"**Why not!"**

For some strange reason Edgar felt the urge to smile as reasons popped into his head. _Because it's still Terra that I'm hurting, because I cherish my time spent with her, because she still has a chance, because…_

"Because I love her."


	20. Shattered Darkness

**I plan on making several relativly quick updates, but only if you review; I'll even take bad reviews. I may fill your closet with mad rabbits, but I'll take 'em!**

**Shattered Darkness**

Terra was not dead, as the remnant had lead everyone to believe, she was floating once again in the esper's dark vortex. In the eye of the all-consuming storm she could see and hear everything on the outside, but she was too lost within the swirling black and violet winds to do anything to help her friends as the usurper esper attacked Edgar and explained her twisted origins. Her anxiety took another jump when her sound and sight went black; only to return a second later as she learned that Shadow had knocked her out and had her restrained.

After Sabin threatened to Pummel her, and Relm left in tears Terra silently vowed that if she ever found a way to escape she'd personally throttle that_ thing._ Unfortunately wanting to escape and _actually_ succeeding seemed worlds apart, especially when she realized the remnant was right about one thing: _She was dying…_

She wasn't sure when it began but slowly Terra felt herself growing weaker, everything felt colder, and the darkness seemed more oppressive than before. She guessed her mind was trying to put it in a way she'd understand… Then her senses began shutting down.

She was watching the esper lying in bed working at her bindings, trying to think of a way out when her 'world window' blurred, flickered twice then reset itself. At almost the same time the air became frigid, it reminded Terra of Narshe; it felt like her lungs were freezing. But it was the sight before her that sent a real chill through her bones, the esper had gotten loose.

Terra tried to scream a warning as Shadow leapt out from his hiding place by the door, but there was no breath left in her body to scream with. She watched in horror as two Aurabolts silenced the ninja, and in shock as Locke fell to a Bum Rush shortly afterwards. Then as the last vestiges of warmth left her body, her sight vanished completely.

_No! _She thought, hacking. She could no longer see, and to her horror, her hearing was fading rapidly. Lying back on an invisible cushion, Terra grasped her throat while the darkness literally sucked the life out of her. It wasn't long before the real pain set in; Terra guessed that what happened next was a combination of her mind's rationalizing, and the esper having fun…

She began sinking deeper into the blackness, falling further into darkness. Within that darkness she could see the faces of her friends, each with a pair of amber eyes. Terra tried to choke out a protest but there was no air left in her, all she could do was make little gasps as her friends stared coldly down at her.

_I'm sorry…_ She thought closing her eyes, _I'm sorry everyone, I'm just too cold… too tired…_

Terra felt her eyes grow wet when everything, even the darkness, began to give way to nothingness. _I'm sorry…_

"Because I love her."

Terra's eyes snapped open as heat flooded her veins and air returned to her lungs. "What did he say?"

The remnant was off of him in an instant, **"What did you say?" **She asked tentatively.

Edgar stood, calmly brushing the dust out of his tunic. "I said that I loved her. I love her and that's why I won't let you do anything else to her!" He said rushing forward.

_One knockout blow… that's all it'll take. After that we'll find a way to bring Terra back, I swear it! _The esper backed away as Edgar attacked, a weapon was too dangerous for this kind of work but without one he knew he was sorely outmatched. So I t perplexed him when she didn't immediately strike him down like she had the others, all she did was defend, as if her mind was on something else…

"Let me go!" Terra yelled at the rushing tornado that twisted around her. It gave no response, she didn't expect it to. _Okay Terra, stay calm you've got to find a way out!_

"_**THERE IS NO WAY OUT!" **_Terra jumpedwhen the esper's voice boomed in her ears. "I'll find one!" She screamed back at it, feeling the temperature drop. The voice snarled at her, as the tornado vanished…

Terra was standing in her room in Mobliz facing her mirror; in it her reflection stared back with golden eyes. **"You'll never find a way out because there is none to be found."**

"I will find one!" She shouted at her reflection while she felt goose bumps crawl on her skin. The room was getting colder, and the air was getting thinner. _But where? Where?_

Edgar ducked as the esper threw a punch at his face. He couldn't tell why but for some reason she wasn't fighting back much, in fact Edgar thought she looked… _scared._ _But scared of what?_

It wasn't until they closed that he got a clue. The esper backed herself against a wall; Edgar took the opportunity to seize her wrists. As they drew closer together she whispered **"There is no way out…" **Before pushing him away with a snarl.

_There's no way out…?_ It didn't take long for the young king to put two and two together. "Terra!" The remnant glared at the sound of Terra's name, muttering to herself.

_I was right, Terra isn't dead, she's still alive and she's still fighting!_ The remnant charged him, screaming like a banshee. **"No way out, FOR ANY OF YOU!"**

Terra was struggling to catch her breath when the reflection morphed from human to black esper. **"You won't find a way out…" **It spat. Out of anger Terra drew back one fist and punched the mirror. The esper's chest broke into a spider web of cracks. Terra blinked as light poured in through the cracks, light and warmth. _That's it!_ She thought, grinning. "You're right, I won't find a way out. I'll make one!" She said striking the mirror again. As if in response to her sudden elation the darkness consumed the entire room, everything but the cracks…

**No way out, FOR ANY OF YOU!"**

Edgar leapt to the side as an Aurabolt scythed through the air where he'd just been. Rolling he saw that the esper had recovered Cyan's Murmasame sword and was dashing toward him with it. "**I'll kill you all!"**

Terra struck again and again at the darkness, more cracks and light pushed its way in but Terra could no longer feel the warmth. It was all she could do to push her numb body against the blackness, the esper screamed something but it didn't touch her anymore.

_Come on! _She thought, sinking to her knees. There were so many cracks it looked like the darkness might shatter at any moment, but it held firm. Terra pushed against it as the last of her breath left her body, the darkness before her cracked again but didn't break. "_No!"_ She cried, feeling tears beginning to fall. She needed air, she couldn't move without air!

Choking Terra gazed at the cracks of light, _So close… _She thought reaching up to brush the light with her fingertips. The esper was laughing again, mocking her. _I was so close…_ She silently wept.

"**You're not strong enough, you're mind can't take it… Terra,"** The voice said almost soothingly, **"just give up… Just fade away into cold, unfeeling darkness… You can both fade!"**

From behind her closed eyes Terra saw Edgar dodge a white Aurabolt. **"I'll kill you all!"**

"No you won't!" Terra yelled at the esper, launching herself at the black wall. With a sound akin to breaking glass the darkness shattered into brilliant, warm white light…

Edgar blinked as the esper dropped her sword mid-charge, and collapsed. For a full minute silence reined over the battlefield. Then she stirred, lifting herself up. Two green eyes, completely void of madness, greeted him.

Terra blinked several times, it took Edgar a moment to realize that she was crying. "Terra?"

"Did you mean it?" She asked, wiping away her tears. "When you said you loved me, did you _really_ mean it?"

Edgar nodded once, feeling his own eyes grow wet. "Yes. For the first time I was sincere when I said those words."

"Say them again… Please?"

Clearing his throat Edgar grinned. "I love you Terra Branford- _oof!"_ He grunted as Terra flung herself into his arms. The tears couldn't be held back any longer, crying Edgar tried to calm her as Sabin groaned and began to wake.

"It's alright Terra. She's gone, it's over."

Terra clenched her eyes shut as a sharp pain lanced though her head.

"**It's not over 'till I say it's over…"**

**Truer words were never spoken: The darkness has been pushed back but the souce lives on... I LOVE MY WORK!**


	21. No Way Out

**He's updating already? Yes I know I'm awesome…**

**No Way Out**

_It's been three years since we fought that psychopath, yet it seems like he might just get the last laugh after all… _Terra thought staring at her reflection in the water, an angry, scared young woman stared back. _Curse you Kefka, and curse your depraved offspring while I'm at it. _Terra continued venting her frustrations silently at the ocean; it neither did nor said a thing back to her.

Leaning back on her palms she wondered why she'd come here in the first place. _To get some peace and quiet… it's not helping! _Ever since she said that she could still hear the esper her friends had kept her under almost constant surveillance. It wasn't until Edgar had 'accidentally' turned his back to her that she'd been able to get away. She didn't have to worry about sneaking around town; all the Domans thought that a monster had snuck into town and caused the destruction, a rumor that Locke had probably started to protect her. It was a rumor that she was grateful for, as it allowed her to rent a chocobo and ride away before anyone realized she was gone. Of course on an island where was there to go but the ocean?

Unfortunately all that the ocean did was increase her frustration by looking so peaceful. How could she be such a wreck while everything around her was just fine? Surging to her feet Terra screamed out at the sea.

"I'm tired of it! I'm tired of Kefka, I'm tired of all the pain, and I'm tired of that stupid **esper!**" Terra quickly cut herself off when her voice changed, it meant that _she _was awake and trying to get back out. But as luck would have it one thing Terra had learned was that whoever was on top could _ignore _the other.

"**You can't ignore me forever, I'm going to come back out and when I do I'll rip you to pieces!"**

Terra was grateful that no one else could hear the esper, her friends were on edge enough as it was. "Be quiet." She told it. The esper obediently subsided but Terra got the feeling that she was smiling. _She's right I can't just pretend she's not there… I have to find a way to stop her, but how?_

And it was that question that tripped everyone up: How do you defeat an enemy that attacks from within? No one had the answer, and it was driving her insane. "You _stupid _freak!"

"Feel better?"

Terra turned to see Edgar dismounting another chocobo behind her. "Not really." She muttered.

Edgar eyes twinkled at her words. "Well then you're going to love my reason for coming after you."

"Let me guess, they've noticed I'm missing and want me back?"

"Yes but that's not why I came."

Terra raised one eyebrow in question, "Then why…?"

"First, so that I could do this." He said closing the distance between them. Terra barely had time to register surprise before his lips were warmly pressing against hers. For a long blissful moment Terra let the world and all its worries dissolve away, until there was just Edgar and herself. Then surprisingly enough Edgar pulled away. "Sorry, but I came to tell you something and I need to before I forget what it is." Edgar took a moment to compose himself then: Celes says that they may found a solution to our little problem.

Terra blinked several times before kissing him with renewed vigor. "Are you sure?" She asked when she finally managed to pull herself off of him.

"Not entirely, Celes didn't give me many details, but she sounded confident. So… do you want to head back?"

Celes was not happy to see them; in fact Terra thought she looked rather cross, "Just because it's been a week doesn't mean you should just run off to who-knows-where!"

"I know, I know…" Terra said, trying to calm her. "I just needed some time alone, okay?"

Celes softened slightly, "I understand, but please try to remember how worried about you we are."

Terra nodded once before clearing her throat, "So, Edgar says you've found a solution?"

"Not me actually." Celes said with a smile. "Cyan has." At their puzzled expressions she let a loud laugh. "Well don't just stand there staring, go ask him. He's in the old throne room."

Terra made a beeline for the castle, a small part of her wondered why she felt so desprate to hear of a way out, but only a small part.

Cyan wasn't alone when Terra and Edgar entered the castle throne room. He was sitting at a small table with Cid staring intently at a series of charts and books. "You see," Cid murmured, "I'm convinced of it!" Cyan nodded; appearing pleased he motioned them over.

"We've found something quite interesting lady Terra." He said pointing at an unrolled scroll. "Does thou recognize him?"

Terra recognized immediately who was depicted on the scroll, "That's the demon Wrexsoul, the one we fought in your mind."

"Indeed it is." He said his moustache curling up in a smile. "Cid."

The former Magitek scientist cleared his throat. "There exists a group of monsters that the old empire classified as 'Nightmare demons'. These invisible beings were, are, what caused nightmares."

"Okay…" Terra said nodding.

"They would cause nightmares and feed off the person's fear, or despair." Cid continued, "Fortunately most are too weak to remain in a person's mind for long, however there exists a class of 'elite' among these creatures. Whereas most posses no more intelligence than an animal, the elite are cunning, strong, and extremely vicious; Wrexsoul and the dream stooges were elites, while the monsters you encountered in Cyan's mind were common demons."

Terra's eyes lit up, "So you're saying…"

"_That,_" Cid said banging his fist on the table for emphasis, "is your remnant. The black esper is an elite nightmare demon. Based on everything we know, I'm sure of it. Kefka must have created her from one of your nightmares or memories and ordered her to remain dormant in your mind until the time was right, since then she's been growing abnormally fast; feeding off your emotions."

Terra nodded enthusiastically, that was it that _had_ to be it. The remnant was just another nightmare demon. It all fit! Edgar though, didn't look so happy.

"Just one problem: The dream stooges created a_ magical_ portal into Cyan's mind." He said tapping her on the temple. "We could confront her in Terra's mind but without magic how do we get in?"

Terra felt her enthusiasm instantly deflate.

"We don't," Cyan said pointing at her. "You do. Whilst you were searching for me within the realm of nightmares, so too was I searching, searching for the dream's source. I found Wrexsoul long before you and dueled him. _I _was already in the nightmare with no portal."

Terra nodded seeing where this was going. "So you mean to say that _you _can't fight the esper, but _I_ can?"

Cyan and Cid nodded, while beside her Edgar shook his head. "It won't work, Cyan you lost the fight with Wrexsoul, and from what we've seen this remnant is even worse. She'd tear you apart Terra!"

Terra hated to admit it but he was right, without magic all she had was regular swordsmanship, while _she_ knew Sword tech's, Blitz, and probably the other's moves too. Cid held up an open book.

"But you have no choice." He said, reading a passage from the book. "'The longer a nightmare remains in a single host the stronger it grows.' Soon it'll be powerful enough to posses you again Terra and you only just escaped this time…"

Silence inserted itself into the room as everyone considered the professor's words. Then Edgar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "In any event you don't have to decide what to do right now. Think it over; we'll keep looking in the meantime." Terra kissed him on the cheek mouthing a quick 'thank you' as she left the room. Behind her Cyan remarked softly, "'tis truly heartwarming to see you two together like that."

"**Aw, don't be a coward Terra. I wanna play! Pretty please?"**

"You're not getting out." Terra venomously muttered, gazing holes in the ceiling.

"**Well then how about you come in? I promise to be gentle with you."**

"Don't you ever take a break?"

"**Why sure, first I'll break you, then I'll break Edgar, then I'll take a break."**

"That's not funny, you lunatic."

The remnant was silent for a long minute then, **"You're caught between a rock and a hard place, Terra. Fight me and die now, or wait until I take over… Either way you have no way out. What'll you do?" **Terra didn't answer, she couldn't.

"**You don't really think you'll win, do you?"**

**You are under my power... the Phantoms order you to review... you must obey them... review, review!**


	22. The Dream of a Black Esper

**Me: And you thought I was scary before… you aint seen nothing, yet! Am I insane?**

**Remnant: Yes. *quivers in fear***

**Me: GREAT!**

**The Dream of a Black Esper**

"Alright, now breathe deeply." Sabin said, whilst taking a deep breath himself. Sitting across from him both Terra and Edgar complied, drawing in a lungful of air. When Sabin had been told of what the esper was, he asked Terra to try meditating; he said that maybe she could overpower it though mental discipline.

"And now, let it go, breathe out your worries and close your eyes…" Terra obeyed, letting the recent tension drain from her shoulders; it felt good to let it all go, to just listen and have no worries…

"Now," Sabin said in a monotone voice, "in your mind's eye, imagine that you're putting chains around the dark esper, remember that the mind is a complex organ; if it can be convinced of something, then it will maintain that belief, no matter what. Believe that the remnant is subdued, and your mind will subdue it. If you need help Edgar is right here to provide."

Terra did as she was asked, but then something changed. As she was locking the chains in place the creature stirred and snapped her bindings as if they weren't even there.

"**Please tell me that wasn't your idea of a mental attack."**

"It's not working." She said aloud.

"It's okay Terra." Sabin said gently. "We'll try again, this time Edgar will help you."

In her mind the esper chuckled.

_So now what? _Terra thought angrily, slamming the door behind her. _We're back to square one; fight and die trying, or wait for it to kill me slowly._

Edgar leaned against the far wall, "Frustrating, isn't it?"

"Very." She replied thumping her head into the door, after a moment she took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Edgar."

"I can see why."

"What am I going to do?" She asked, hoping he had the answer. "Meditation didn't work, I can't fight her and I can't wait…"

Edgar sighed deeply before smiling. "Let it go. You're way too tense to find a solution and you've been thinking about it for days. Take a few steps away from the problem and you may see an answer."

"And how would you like me to do that," She asked sarcastically, "when the problem's in my mind?" Edgar grinned as if her words were a challenge.

"Just distract your mind."

Terra blinked as she considered his suggestion. _Could it really be so easy? Just distract myself, set it down and come back later with a clear head?_

"Okay, distract me."

Edgar's grin broadened, "Close your eyes…" he commanded. Terra did as he bid, almost laughing when he pressed his lips to hers. Terra mentally giggled as she pressed herself against him, allowing her hands to take in the feel of his hard muscles. She almost purred when he ran his fingers down her spine. Stopping at her waistline, he grasped the fabric of her shirt and slowly drew it up over her head. Terra arched into him as he filled his hand with her breasts.

_The door!_ She thought suddenly, it was still unlocked, anyone could walk in on them! With an effort of will she tore herself away from his lips just long enough to secure the chain then returned with a hunger that surprised them both.

Terra wasn't aware of when he removed his shirt, or when they'd begun moving backwards, all she knew was that one second they were standing and then the next she was lying on the bed with his warm lips kissing the hollow of her throat. With deliberate slowness he unclasped her bra and moved his lips lower.

Terra moaned loudly as he threw her bra away and slid his warm mouth over her breasts, first the left, then the right; his teeth and tongue nipped at her sensitive buds. All the while Edgar's hands continued to caress her heated flesh, igniting fire to wherever they traveled, fire that pooled itself between her legs…

"**STOP!"**

Terra and Edgar froze at the sound of the esper's voice. "Um… Terra…?" Edgar began but stopped as Terra threw back her head and screamed. Pain, hot searing pain coursed through her skull; her screams mixed with the remnant's growls as the pain redoubled.

"**You get no respite, not from me!"**

She was unsure when it happened, but slowly the pain began to recede. Leaving her feeling completely drained, Edgar was still beside her, eyes wide with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked cupping her cheek.

Terra could only shake her head as the tears began to flow. Edgar cradled her in his arms as she sobbed, wrapped in his hold Terra drifted to sleep…

The esper was waiting for her, extending one clawed hand she beckoned. **"Come here Terra." **Terra stood her ground and shook her head, **"Come now I won't hurt you, yet anyway… I just want to show you something.**

"What," Terra asked, "could you want to show me and why would I want to see it?"

The remnant laughed, flipping a strand of her black mane over her shoulder she said, **"It's **_**my **_**dream and it doesn't matter whether you want to see it or not, you**_** will."**_

Terra gasped as she found herself standing in a city, a city that looked like it'd been through a war. Most of the buildings were on the edge of collapse, and the only occupants that she could see were a pack of wolves scrounging for leftovers.

"What," She called out to the now absent esper, "do you plan on redoing the whole world this way?"

"**Pretty much." **She said winking into existence by a, relatively, stable house. **"But it's the people you should see…"**

Warily Terra entered the house; she could tell it was once the home of a very rich person now left in shambles, she could also tell that someone was weeping. Picking around the debris to the source of the voice she found a filthy woman with blond hair sobbing into a baby's blanket as if it were all that mattered. Between her wails Terra began to catch snatches of words that grew louder with her sobs.

"I tried… couldn't save them… just a second too slow and… and now they're GONE!"

Terra felt her blood go cold as she recognized the woman's voice. "Celes?" She asked fearfully. Celes looked up at her as though she'd seen a ghost, "You…" She muttered in wonder. "No, no you died… you died the day she came, the day she brought him back. Yes… because that's the day Rachel... The day Rachel died in my arms, the day Locke died!" Terra reached out a comforting hand as Celes dissolved once more into weeping, but the former general suddenly screeched and swiped at her with claw-like hands, "Get away! They're mine… MINE do you hear!"

"**See what I mean?" **The esper said chuckling. **"Lord Kefka gave me a great deal of leeway when it came to the people…"**

Terra blinked, and found herself staring at a forest. From just beyond the thick brush she could hear a desperate voice, after a moment she identified it as Relm's, and the sound of some snapping and snarling beast. Terrified of what she might see, Terra pushed her way toward the sound of Relm's cries.

What appeared to be a black wolf was attacking Relm, the animal was obviously rabid as the foam running down its mouth indicated. Then Terra looked closer, it wasn't a wolf it's was a large black dog; and lest she have any lingering doubts Relm chose then to yell, "Interceptor stop!"

"Interceptor!" Terra cried, Relm looked in her direction for only a second but it was enough time for Interceptor to knock her to the ground. Amid the combination of Relm's screams and the esper's giggles the scene faded.

"**So tell me… How are you enjoying my dream?"**

"It's making me sick." Terra replied.

"**Perfect!"**

The scene shifted to Doma castle, hanging high from the balcony was Cyan, his corpse swaying gently in the wind.

"Stop it!" She cried, struggling not to cry. The remnant merely laughed.

**"But i'm not done yet..."**

Sabin, Shadow and Gogo caught in an eternal battle, unable to die, unable to stop.

The Moogles completely extinct and the caves turned into a breeding ground for monsters.

Setzer tied to the wheel of his wrecked airship, trying to get airborne once more.

And worst of all was Edgar kneeling by the esper's side, kissing her hand. A familiar band of metal cinched around his brow…

"**My dream is your nightmare!"**

Terra woke up sobbing, she kept sobbing even as Edgar curled his arms around her. She wept for herself, and for her friends, but she wept harder for those who would suffer worse fates than death if the remnant ever realized her dream.

***Maniacal laughter* Praise to Kefka and the song 'Magic Melody' by DHT for inspiring this evil chapter.**


	23. Painful Choice

**Painful Choice**

_What are we going to do?_ Edgar thought, pacing back and forth across Doma's hall. _This remnant is growing more powerful every day, it even immobilized Terra… Soon it'll be too strong for her to hold back, and the moment it comes out it'll be Kefka all over again!_

To make matters worse a letter had come in from Figaro, it seemed the nobles were growing uneasy about his extended stay at Doma. Edgar sent a reply firmly stating that an urgent matter had come up and that he would not return until it was resolved. _Of course if our new esper friend gets her way I doubt I'll be returning at all…_ Terra had told him all about the esper's nightmarish future, and his apparent enslavement. _All the more reason to stop her, I just wish I knew how…_

For several seconds Edgar racked his brain, Cid hadn't managed to come up with any new information, so that left them with what they already had. Which wasn't good, it left the choice of fight and die, or don't fight and die. _And that's no choice at all…_

"**You know what song I really love to hear Terra?" **The esper asked sarcastically, Terra, sitting on a bench in town, made a point out of ignoring her. **"The song that is sung by those taking their final breaths of life, to the melody of tortured voices crying out for mercy... It truly is a sweet tune; I'll enjoy it once you're gone!"**

Lately that had become the remnant's favorite pastime: She'd ask a seemingly innocent question, and then give a sadistic answer, while at the same time reminding Terra that she would die. Terra decided early on that she needed a better vocabulary to describe her.

"**I've done it!" **She suddenly blurted.

_You've finally seen what a psycho you are?_ Terra asked sweetly, earning a few moments of silence.

"**No… I've always seen that… I mean I've finally decided on a name for myself! I'm so happy I could die…"**

_Please don't let me stop you… _She said, curious in spite of herself. _Well what is it?_

"**Akumu."**

_Akumu… I think it fits, I'll tell Locke those name-insults he wanted to use are free game now._ Akumu ignored her, too caught up in repeating her new name to care. _What'll I do? _She thought to herself for the hundredth time. _I'm caught between Akumu and a hard place…_

"Hey." Cried a familiar voice, looking up she saw Duane striding toward her linked arm-in-arm with Katarin. Terra stood as they reached her, Katarin wrapping her arms around her.

"How've you been?" Duane asked when his wife finally let go. "You feel okay?"

"Yes!" Katarin exclaimed holding her at arm's length. "You're not still feverish?" At her puzzled expression she explained, "Strago told us you were sick with fever… You were sick, weren't you?"

_Strago probably didn't want them to worry. _"I'm fine, I was sick but I'm better now."

Katarin frowned, "Are you sure? Because you look pale…" Beside her Duane nodded, "Yeah, you look like you could use a good night's sleep… Still having nightmares?

"**Oh he read you **_**far**_** too well…" **Akumu snickered in her ear.

"I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that…" She said, smiling weakly. Neither of them looked happy with her vague answer.

Katarin looked especially displeased, Terra felt sure that the woman's gaze would dissect her, until she asked very bluntly, "Are you pregnant, dear?"

The question surprised her, but not as much as Akumu making hissing noises in her ears. It took a moment to realize she was retching. "No." She assured her, "No I'm not pregnant." Katarin and Duane both frowned.

"Then what's wrong?"

_Terra debated how much she should tell them, and then decided it no longer mattered; they already knew most of it anyway._ "Well, have a seat and I'll tell you."

For the next half-hour Terra recounted what had happened over the past few weeks. Duane and Katarin were a good audience; they gasped at all the right places, and Katarin almost screamed when Terra explained Akumu's origins. It was a relief to tell someone…

"**What… You're not going to go into detail about how you and Edgar almost 'relaxed'?"**

_That's private!_

"**Not to meeee!"**

"So," Duane said when she'd completed her narrative. "Kefka left you a present that's trying to kill you…"

"It's not trying," Terra muttered miserably. "It's succeeding."

Katarin adopted a thoughtful look, "You're more or less left with two choices, neither of which sound very appealing… Do you know how powerful it is?"

"**All-powerful!"**

"There isn't really a way to gauge her power, but she can speak with me and once when Edgar tried to, _distract, _me-

"**I shudder at what might have happened…"**

"-she made me feel like my head was splitting open…"

Duane shrugged his shoulders, "Well it doesn't matter how strong this Akumy-

"**AKUMU!"**

"-is, because of what it's done." Both women looked perplexed at his words so he elaborated. "When an animal is backed into a corner it'll bare its fangs and fight back. This Akumu has backed you into a corner, with only one way out: _Right through her._"

Both Terra and Akumu were silent as they processed what Duane had said, then the ranting came; even though Duane could only hear half of it, he still jumped.

"Are you crazy, I can't fight her!"

"**I love this guy; maybe I'll make him my slave when I kill you…"**

"You don't understand how powerful she is, she'll tear me to pieces!"

"**Not a bad Idea…"**

"Terra!" Duane shouted before she could get worked up, "Calm down, you were about to panic… Just listen, it doesn't matter how strong she is. You showed me that when you fought Phunbaba and saved Mobliz."

Terra blinked, "But-!"

"No 'buts'." Duane asserted, "You lost once to Phunbaba, but when it truly mattered, when you really needed it, you found the strength you didn't realize you had. Why? Because you had something to protect… That's why it doesn't matter, when you need it, you'll find it."

He said it with such conviction that, for a moment, Akumu was subdued. Sadly it was only for a moment. **"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!"**

"Think on it." Katarin said, standing. "My husband may look brainless but he's smarter than he looks…"

"**I think I'll save something particularly horrid for the kids… maybe I'll have them strung up and whipped like you were… or maybe I'll just eat them one by one while the rest look on… What do you think?"**

_I think you've gotten crazier, if that's possible._ Terra thought, watching the kids in question. They were huddled in the town square, watching Relm draw pictures of anyone brave enough to ask. She was quite an attraction, and the children and their parents were practically in love with her. Almost everyone wanted to be drawn, _almost_.

Edgar, who sat beside her at the back of the group, heaved a sigh. "Why'd you suddenly want to come here?" He asked.

"No reason in particular. I just wanted to enjoy the kids."

"**I'd like to **_**enjoy**_** the kids, along with potatoes and gravy!"**

"Be quiet!" She snapped under her breath, if there's one thing she wouldn't stand for it was her threatening the kids. Unfortunately Edgar heard her.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, it wasn't you. Akumu was saying she'd eat the kids." At his confused expression she realized that she hadn't mentioned this morning. "Akumu is the name the esper has begun calling herself." At that Edgar was silent for a moment before grinning broadly.

"So, it's Akumu? Then her nickname can be Kuku."

Terra laughed out loud as Akumu let out a loud hiss, **"It's Akumu you pinhead! A-K-U-M-U."**

"She loves it." Terra said with the sincerity a toddler could've seen through.

"**That's it! The kids are lunch!"**

Terra flinched as a sharp pain lanced through her skull.

_You've been backed into a corner, now there is only one way to go: Right through her…_ Those words bounced around in Terra's head. In truth she knew what she had to do, she was simply afraid of admitting it to herself, because admitting it would mean that she was committing herself to it.

"**Oh look, the little magitek witch is scared of me…"**

"Shut up!" She yelled into thin air, she didn't worry about people overhearing. After the pain had increased she'd politely excused herself, and had almost run to her room. Now she was sitting on her bed grimacing while Akumu taunted her from within. "Will you please be quiet!"

"**No. Why would I, you're my favorite hobby. Of course once you're dead I'll need a new one…"**

Terra was about to mutter something nasty in return, when Relm's voice emanated from the doorway. "Come in." Relm entered giving her a smile that for some reason set Terra's nerves on edge.

"Terra I have a favor to ask… Can I draw you?"

Terra smiled as she realized that Relm wasn't really asking, she was going to draw her one way or another, the girl was just trying to be polite. **"Why would she want a portrait of you? Who would she show it to?"** Ignoring her Terra accepted. Relm grinned while she pulled out her art supplies. While she sketched Akumu continued ranting about how Relm shouldn't be drawing anyone but her.

One hour later Relm produced the finished product. Rendered on the canvas was a complete likeness of Terra. Relm had captured everything from the hair on her head to the exact shade of green her eyes were. Akumu wasn't impressed, but she didn't have time to speak before Relm pulled another page out of her satchel, "And this…" she said with a flourish, "should please Ms. Crazed Esper." On the sheet was the picture of Akumu,; the image looked so lifelike that Akumu blurted 'it's me!' before regaining her arrogant composure. **"Passable, I suppose…"**

"I have one more to show you." Relm said handing her another sheet, on this page was a drawing of the children, all grouped together, all smiling and laughing and waving. Akumu gagged.

'_When it truly mattered, when you really needed it, you found the strength you didn't realize you had. Why? Because you had something to protect…'_ _Those smiles, that's something to protect…_

"**Huh?"**

_They're happiness; if I let you win it'll be gone forever…_

"**Then what will you do about it?" **She snickered.

_I'll protect them, I'll fight you._

Akumu giggled, **"Perfect, the more pain you feel the more fun I get!"**

**Terra has decided to fight, but how do you fight an enemy that lies within? Oiy! What does Akumu's name mean, and in what language first one to PM the answer wins a smile! **


	24. Out of Time

**Hello! Since deletes the 3 asterisks *** I use for scene changes I'll try -8- Hopefully it'll work. On with the show!**

**Out of Time**

The flames roared, their dark smoke painting the sky pitch black. At the center of what once was Mobliz stood a very beaten and very bloody Terra, squinting into the veil of flames. Enshrouded by her own hell-fires Akumu watched her with luminescent golden eyes, and a tooth-filled grin that seemed incapable of leaving her face.

With a chuckle that Terra could only think of as _evil,_ the dark esper turned on her heal and simply walked into the inferno behind her, all the while humming that detestable song that Kefka was so fond of…

"Wait!" Terra called sinking to her knees in pain. Akumu had not a mark on her as she disappeared into the shadows. The music grew louder. Terra took a deep breath and tried to stand, only to fall flat on her face. An unseen hand gripped her by the scruff of her neck, hoisting her up. Akumu held her off the ground with no apparent effort, with one claw poised just over her heart. Terra tried to use the last of her flagging strength to knock the taloned-hand away.

"**Too late!"**

Terra awoke sweating, beside her Edgar sat up in bed and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. He didn't have to ask what she'd dreamt about, since Terra had decided to fight, Akumu hadn't said more than two words to her; preferring instead to play 'Nightmare Maker' all over again. And that nightmare had become painfully realistic.

_I've got to stop her, not soon now, if not now, then never._

-8-

It was still the middle of the night, but Edgar could tell that Terra felt wide awake; behind her he yawned but made no complaints. They were walking toward Cid's room, Edgar sensed that Terra had made up her mind about _something; _he also sensed that she was as tense as a cornered wolf…

_Akumu showed her something. _He decided. _ Something that forced her hand…_

Cid was rubbing his eyes sleepily when Terra banged on his door. "You sure know when to wake a man, what is it?" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Terra said slowly. "But I need your help."

Cid muttered something about 'beauty rest', before turning on the lights and inviting them in. "So what's so important?"

Terra sighed deeply, "I need to know how to fight the esper." She said quietly. Cid's demeanor instantly changed from tired to alert. "Her nightmares, they've grown much more real again, I can barely tell were the dream ends."

"So," Cid muttered rummaging around in his desk, "you say you actually want to fight her? But you don't know how so you came to me?" While Terra nodded, the aging professor pulled a small book out of his desk drawer. "Well the good news is you came to the right guy." He said leafing through the pages. "The bad news is, aside from Cyan, _no one's _ever actually beat an elite nightmare, they've fought before but no one's ever _won_. Of course," he amended, "No one else has had your memories."

"My memories?" Terra asked quizzically.

"Yes, you see…" Cid explained slowly. "Fighting a nightmare is like fighting any other foe. In your mind, you're governed by your memories; anything you've experienced as far as combat is a potential weapon, for example you couldn't suddenly use Gau's monster attacks because you have no memories of ever doing so."

Behind her Edgar folded his arms with a frown, "So you're limited by your memories?" Cid nodded twice. "So does that mean-?"

"Magic…" Terra breathed, "If I can only do what I've done in my memories, does that mean I could fight with magic?" At Cid's downcast look she let out a disappointed sigh, "I can't, can I?"

"I don't know." He said softly, "You're mind no doubt remembers magic, but it also remembers _losing_ magic. So, it could go either way."

Everyone was silent as they let Cid's words sink in. Then Edgar cleared his throat loudly, "You're sure about this?"

Terra nodded, not bothering to turn around. "Yeah, the last nightmare felt very similar to when my memory came back… I don't think Akumu meant it, but she showed me how strong she is. I think I've pretty much run out of time, at a guess, I have two, or three more days left." Terra felt Edgar suck in a deep breath. "That's why," she continued solemnly, "I'm asking now: I don't have a choice. I need to know, she's in my mind, how do I find her?"

"That'll be the easy part." Cid said, snapping his fingers, "All you have to do is fall asleep someplace where you have a powerful memory. If it's strong enough you'll 'wake up' in a dream that Akumu created, _and_" he added ominously, "you'll stay there until one of you loses."

-8-

_And dies… _Terra thought, closing the door behind her. Tomorrow morning she was going to call a meeting together, she already knew where she would go, and she was sure everyone would support her once they knew how little time they had left. _Tomorrow I'm going to fall asleep, and wake up in a nightmare…_

Edgar, who'd been staring out the window as though he'd seen a ghost, flinched when Terra wrapped her arms around him. "Are you really out of time?"

"Yeah…" She whispered, "It's all going to end soon, one way or another."

Edgar was quiet for a long moment before saying, so softly Terra almost missed it, "You know I love you…"

"And I love you…" She replied tenderly.

"Then," he said turning to face her, "After the battle is over, would you marry me?"

Terra felt the blood drain from her face, "What?"

For the first time Edgar looked nervous, "This wasn't the time or place I'd planned to ask, but…" He said, kneeling, "like you said, there's no time left." As she opened her mouth to speak, he overrode her, "Please, let me do it right. Terra Branford I love you more than you can imagine, I'd give my kingdom to make you happy. And so I'm asking you now, will you marry me?" After a moment he added, blushing, "Please?"

Terra was completely speechless, her mouth had gone dry; it was all she could do to nod her head once.

"Is that a yes?" Edgar asked slowly.

"Yes…" It was that single word that broke the dam, Terra bowled him over in her attempt to kiss him, "Yes, yes, yes!"

She was aware that they were both laughing, and crying, but she didn't care. For just one night she felt happy. In the back of her mind she was weeping, because she knew that come tomorrow she'd probably be dead, but for a little while, she could be happy…

For just a few hours, Akumu was silent.

-8-

The winds of Narche were as frigid as ever as Terra made her way to the mines. The townsfolk paid little attention to her, primarily due to the fact that she was wearing a hooded cloak. The hood had been Shadow's idea, this way she could reach her destination faster. As she walked Terra reminded herself of her friends smiling faces; how Celes had looked when asked if she'd help with the planning, how Sabin had grinned when asked if he'd be Edgar's best man, and how they were all parked outside the city. Edgar had insisted that he come with her, but Terra firmly told him no, if she died then she didn't want him to see her… like that.

The guards at the mine entrance let her through without a word, she knew they would, Mog had bribed them to ignore her.

Footsteps echoed unnaturally in the dark caverns, Terra knew that without a guide she could wander in here forever, fortunately her cave was relatively easy to find.

_Four years ago… _ She thought as she entered a larger chamber. _It hasn't changed… _

The cave in which she stood was completely bare of equipment, at the far wall there was a flat ledge with man-made steps leading up to it.

_**This is…**_

"This is where I first found Tritoch." She said, pulling back her hood and ascending the steps. "This is where I first broke free of the Slave crown. The town is where I remembered my name." Kneeling on the stone dais, Terra reached into the folds of her cloak and produced a small vial; in it was a purple drug that Cid said would knock her out in a few minutes. _ I bet it's grape flavored._ "This is where it all began…" She said unstopping the bottle, with only the barest hint of hesitation she gulped the contents down, grimacing, _not grape…_

Terra didn't have to wait long for the drug to take effect; it was calculated to a woman of her size. _That's Cid for you… _ As the world began to grow fuzzy it occurred to her that she may never wake again…

"**That memory is the one I was made from… You're right, this is where it all began, and this is where it will end… Goodnight sweet princess!"**

Everything went black.

-8-

**I know it was short but this one just didn't want to be written So… I **_**know **_**you people will have something to say… **


	25. Acceptance

**OK! This one a little short which is why I'm updating so fast! Let the insainity commence! **

**Acceptance**

_Now where am I?_ Terra thought, scanning her surroundings. She was standing on what looked like an airship of some sort; it took her a moment to recognize it as the Blackjack… "Wait, this can't be right!" She realized looking down upon the world. "Setzer's first airship was destroyed by Kefka."

"**That's right."**

Terra whirled around, searching furiously for the voice, she was alone; there wasn't even a pilot at the helm. "Stop playing mind games and just come out!" She cried, then floored herself as the Blackjack began to descend sharply.

"**It's funny you should mention mind games, considering where we are… This is all a combination of memory and imagination." **Akumu's disembodied voice chuckled, **"Why so hasty? I'll be here Terra, so just take your time, and enjoy the life you have left. I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."**

As the remnant's voice faded into silence, Terra brought one hand close to her cheek, after a moment a small fireball winked into existence. In spite of how desperate the situation was she couldn't help but smile. _We'll see, soon enough…_

Looking over the rail Terra saw that the Blackjack had descended to a place that felt only too familiar; a towering spire of twisted metal, wood, and other trash. Floating on a small island was Kefka's crowning achievement, his Tower of nonexistence.

_Why'd it have to come here, of all places? _She thought, before the airship vanished from beneath her feet. Maybe it was because she was already planning to jump, but Terra had no trouble landing. Rolling to absorb the impact she saw that she was now in a completely flat, circular area of the tower.

"Well," She asked, gesturing to the lack of exits, "now what?"

"**Now, we play a game."** Akumu laughed. As Terra watched, a girl materialized at the far end of the 'arena'. Terra let her jaw drop as a younger version of herself strode forward, resplendent in red armor with a pale sword in one hand, and a band of cruel metal circling her brow.

"**Let's get ready to RUMBLE!"**

The enslaved doppelganger rushed forward, sword poised but it was easy for Terra to evade to attack, it was easy because Terra had cast a Slow spell the instant the fight had begun. "What are you trying to prove?" She called out, "That deep down I'm still afraid of my past? That I'm still afraid of you?"

"**Don't act tough, I can see you're still as scared as ever."**

Terra stepped out of the blade's reach, thinking about how happy she felt when Edgar proposed. "Wrong." She said feeling stronger every second, "I can accept that what happened happened, I can accept my past now, because I have a future that I can look forward to. I'm no longer afraid to face my crimes." As she spun further out of range, Terra raised one hand, now sparking with flames. "The past is the past, I can't change it, but I can let it go." As she finished, Terra let the Fire spell loose. A solid pillar of flames engulfed her younger self, obscuring her from view, when it cleared all that remained of the doppelganger was a pile of ashes.

"There!" She cried, angrily folding her arms across her chest, "Happy? I even finished her in a way that would make you proud! Now, no more nightmares, no more memories, no more games, show yourself and _fight!_" Although Terra didn't say it aloud inside she was thinking, _let's just start before I lose my nerve. Accepting your past and fighting a psychotic esper are two very different things._

The tower disappeared. For a moment a sickening dread gripped her as the world turned black… Then Terra realized where she was: It was Akumu's black storm.

_Relax… _She told herself, noting that she was standing on thin air. "Relax…"

From within those swirling winds, a pair of bright golden eyes watched her. **"Bravo…" **Akumu muttered, stepping out of the shadows, **"Bravo, I applaud you." **She said clapping her clawed hands twice. **"I honestly expected that little trick to be enough, obviously I was wrong. To have you accept your past so easily…"**

_You thought that was easy? _Terra thought as the storm faded into recognizable shapes.

"**Make yourself at home."**

They were standing atop a stone tower, or at least Terra was standing Akumu opted to sit on a throne that appeared behind her. The world that greeted them was nothing short of destroyed; the ground was parched and lifeless, and the water flowing from the tower had a sickly green tint to it, while overhead the sky was burning red. Akumu caught her staring.

"**Like it? I plan on redecorating the whole world this way."**

Terra brought her gaze back to the amber-eyed monster before her, "Not if I can help it."

"**But that's just it, you **_**can't**_ **help it!" **Akumu snickered. **"It's time you understood something: You. Are. About. To. Die! I don't plan on letting you walk away from here in one piece, one-thousand maybe."**

"Plans change!" Terra replied feeling her heart speed up, "You didn't _plan on_ Edgar helping me, you didn't _plan on _me accepting my past, and you didn't _plan on _me getting out of here before… But I did." Terra smiled, she'd hit a nerve with the last one, she could tell by the way Akumu growled at her.

"**True enough, you have defied my expectations time and again, which is why I won't leave enough of you left to make a decent snack." **As Terra sank into a defensive crouch, she added, **"Oh, and one more thing, for the record I have many things planned for you, and none are pleasant."**

When the last notes of her depraved speech ended, Akumu's body burst into black flames. Terra braced herself as the esper's aura launched itself at her. The black tongues didn't hurt but they pushed her back, closer to the tower's unguarded edge. _There's no way… my energy doesn't even compare to hers! _The flames gained another inch. _Come on, go back!_ She thought desperately shoving her body into the inferno; beyond the twisting darkness Akumu's eyes were clearly visible as two glowing pinpricks of gold. The remnant's aura pushed her back further still. Terra felt the tower's edge under her heel; she shut her eyes, expecting to fall into empty space… And staggered forward as the fire suddenly retreated.

Blinking in relief and confusion she saw that the dark flames were sinking once again into Akumu's body; the esper had a smug smile on her face.

"**Don't worry," **She said, standing, **"I won't destroy you that fast, this is going to be nice and slow and **_**painful…**_**" **

Terra repressed a shudder.

Akumu crouched down, grinning. **"Come get me…"**

Terra braced herself in preparation for an attack. For a moment silence reined, even the wind stopped.

"Quick." Terra muttered, rushing forward, the spell warped her across the tower in an instant. Drawing back one closed fist, she put as much spring as she could into her elbow, and punched Akumu squarely on the nose. The remnant was sent sprawling from the impact.

_I hit her… _Terra thought dumbly, _She didn't even try to defend herself. _Then, _that felt good!_

Akumu was giggling as she picked herself up, **"You know…" **She smirked, backing away, "**My time on the outside has helped me discover new sides of my personality that I never even dreamed of. For the first time ever, I just **_**wanted **_**you to hit me."**

"For once we both wanted the same thing."

The esper grinned, teeth gleaming crimson in the sky. Terra crouched as the look in her eyes changed to one that was unmistakably bloodthirsty.

**"Care to guess what I want **_**now?"**_

_**-8-**_

**You can expect the next one some time next week. It's going to be fun... which means Terra probably won't like it!**


	26. Tower of Madness: Terra VS Akumu

**Tower of Madness: Terra vs. Akumu**

If a random citizen of Narche happened to walk into a certain cave at this time, he would've found a young blond woman lying on a raised ledge, tossing and turning in her sleep. Like any normal person he would no doubt try to wake the girl; however, his efforts would prove to be futile. The blond would not wake, no matter what he tried. From her struggles he would no doubt conclude that she was having a nightmare, and he would no doubt conclude that she would be fine, so long as she didn't get sick. After all, a dream is merely a dream; no matter how terrifying it may be, a nightmare can't hurt you, right?

-8-

Terra jumped back, feeling the tower quiver beneath her feet as Akumu slammed her fist into the stone. _That was Sabin's Pummel! _ She thought as the remnant pried her hand free and lunged once again. Terra sidestepped another Pummel, firing twin bolts of lightning from her palms. The searing beams danced across the esper's black fur, causing it to stand on end.

"**Ah, no!" ** She cried backing away. Terra kept up the pressure, laying down a constant stream. ** "No, please…!" ** Akumu pleaded, shaking. **"Please stop, it tickles!"** She laughed, shrugging off the magic as though it was an irksome fly. **"My turn…"**

_Not good, it was only level two, but she brushed it aside like it was nothing…_ Terra thought as Akumu pointed one finger at her.

"**Bang!"**

Terra dove to the left as a lightning spell incinerated the spot where she had stood only seconds before. Akumu fired again and again, laughing like a maniac.

"**Do you know how Kefka gave me all your friend's powers?" **She asked, ignoring the fact that Terra was too busy dodging lightning bolts to answer, **"It's for the same reason you can use magic in this dream-world: I have some of their memories… So you see I **_**am **_**Relm, Shadow, Edgar, or Celes. You're fighting all of your friends Terra, how does it feel?"**

Terra didn't answer, not because she couldn't, but because she was too busy watching her opponent. She was in combat mode, gauging her power and searching for a chink in her enemy's defense. She found Akumu's weaknesses soon enough: She was arrogant, and had no true fighting experience. She believed that she was invincible, that Terra couldn't lay a hand on her.

_Well we'll see, won't we? _Terra thought diving beneath another blast. She was fervently grateful to all the time spent battling monsters; Cyan and Sabin had often used the opportunity to train her, 'there is no substitute for experience' they said. _Now it's time to use that experience. _ Akumu was obviously having fun watching her dance, so Terra decided to use that; she kept bobbing, weaving, and rolling between deadly electric strikes, all the while slowly moving closer to the source…

The source in question was having the time of her life, cackling madly as she fired bolt after bolt. **"You know, this reminds me of a funny rhyme Kefka made up!" **She said, sending out another blast, **"What was it…? Oh yeah! Run, run, run or you'll be well done!"**

Terra ignored her focusing instead on the magical arcs that were threatening to fry her. Akumu continued her maniac chanting, too lost in her revels to notice how little distance was remaining between them.

"**Run, run, run or you'll be well done! Run, run, run or you'll be well done! Run, run, run or you'll be well do-!"** The remnant stopped in mid laugh as her clawed hand was knocked aside, blue sparks still dancing at her fingertips. Terra decided to savor the look of pure shock that transformed the esper's face, as she slapped one palm over her mouth.

"You talk too much." She smirked. Akumu didn't have time to blink before she was engulfed in bright orange flames, "Fire, level three!"

The beam carved a smoking trench in the tower roof before flying into empty space, and detonating with enough force to blow Terra's bangs back. She waited with baited breath as Akumu emerged, steaming, from the devastation. The black vapors lent her a positively terrifying appearance against the red sun.

"**So you do have some fight in you after all!" **She snapped, floating in midair, **"That was clever, closing in on me like that,** **you see you actually hurt me. I'll have to thank Kefka for the Cure spell."**

_So she knows Cure too… _Terra thought as Akumu 'walked' back onto the tower. _Now what? It can't come down to a direct contest of energy between us, she'll annihilate me…_

"**That's right."** Akumu muttered, twirling a lock of her dark mane, **"I have more than a little of you in me, and plenty of the rest of your friends. I know what you're thinking… You're trying to come up with a way to win. I know how all of you think…"**

_Will someone shut her up! _Terra chanted a quick poison spell under her breath. Akumu shook her head smugly as the green mist appeared around her.

"**Don't waste your power." **

Terra slumped as Silence, Imp, and Slow produced similar results.

"**Oh please, surely you can do better than that! Maybe you just need time to think…" **The remnant considered the statement for a moment, and then popped her knuckles, **"Take five; you have until I reach the count of five to come up with something, so start thinking! One!"**

Terra gulped, thinking fast, _I can't fight her head on she's way too strong…_

"**Two!"**

_The debilitating spells don't work either…_

"**Three!"**

_On top of that she knows all our moves…_

"**Four…"**

_So the only way to win is to cause her to exhaust her energy while conserving mine, which means…_

"**And five!"**

Terra charged forward. W_hich means the only way to win is to beat her down and force her to use Cure spells! _ Akumu bent her knees, flexing her claws in anticipation.

"**You've thought up a plan? Something I haven't thought of, something brilliant?"**

Terra tried to tune her voice out, but it was proving to be hard. What she had wasn't a plan so much as a desperate gamble. Something brilliant, hardly, it was just the only option left to her, and something that hadn't been thought of… _No way, she's thought of everything by now…_

Terra lunged forward, intending to nail her in the jaw, she never made it. At the last second Akumu wrapped five iron fingers around her wrist, halting her attack.

"**Tisk, tisk… Cyan wouldn't be impressed Terra, he thought imperial soldiers were smarter than that!"**

"Shut up!" Terra yelled before the esper's knee drove the air from her lungs. Another knee to her head sent her staggering backwards.

"**Locke and especially Sabin would be very disappointed as well, where's that impressive stamina now?" **Akumu snickered, driving her elbow into Terra's stomach.

After that the remnant seemed to move too fast for Terra to follow, if she tried to guard herself Akumu's claws were right there with a blow to her vulnerable spot. Terra briefly wondered just whose bright idea it was to go toe to toe with her…

As she healed her bleeding ears for the fourth time, Terra felt the tower begin to vibrate…

"**Quake!"**

The tower shook violently, then with a deafening _crack! _The ground beneath her broke apart under her weight. _Uh oh…_ She thought, before gravity took over. The fall seemed to last forever, and then Terra heard a loud crunching sound as her knees hit solid stone. _No pain… _She realized, _I'm going into shock…_ Twice more she tumbled onto rock, breaking what felt like an arm and two ribs, before landing flat on her back.

_I wonder if this is what the door to Hell looks like… _ She thought hysterically. The hole that she'd fallen through was directly above her, so very high up, casting red light into the blackness of Akumu's tower.

"Cure…" She mumbled, wincing as the green sparks healed her shattered knees and broken elbow. Terra jerked once as her ribs knitted back together, and her various bruises and cuts healed themselves, it was a lot of work but the magic handled it all… sapping her power at a prodigious rate.

"Gotta hang in there…" She grunted, standing.

"**Just a little while longer… Right?" **Terra whirled, searching forthe esper. The inside of the tower was a seemingly endless series of stairs, ledges, and doors that all meandered about in no apparent order; without a map, Terra knew she could wander around in here forever.

"**This tower is just like my mind…" ** Terra took the nearest staircase, and then stopped when she reached the top; everything had suddenly changed, she was now halfway to the top. At the tower's other end, Akumu was standing _on the wall._ "**It's full of twists and turns, all weaving back into one another." **Terra blinked and the tower instantaneously changed again. **"It's like all those memories…" **Akumu muttered far below her, **"They flicker inside my head, all demanding attention!"**

The darkness seemed to become more dominant the more Akumu spoke. **"But none of them are mine!" **Terra whirled, now at the edge of a platform. It sounded as though the esper had been right behind her… ** "Is it any wonder why I'm mad?" **She shouted from somewhere above, **"All I know is you, and your friends!"**

_This is bad; she's working herself up into some sort of frenzy… I have to get out now!_ Terra thought, wrenching open a nearby door. Unfortunately it led to empty space. Terra reached out instinctively and grabbed a protruding ledge. Her relief was short lived however, as the sight before her nearly made her heart stop; Akumu was walking toward her on the ledge's underside, grinning like a hungry animal.

Fear sent a jolt of adrenaline through Terra's veins, with more strength than she thought possible she hauled herself onto the platform, backing away as she saw Akumu walk up the side. **"What's wrong? Are you frightened?"**

"No…" Terra squeaked, not convincing anyone. She then froze as the esper walked right _through_ her.

"**What would your dear Edgar say if he saw you like this?" **Terra was once again on the bottom floor where she started. Sitting on the stairs not ten feet from her, licking her fangs, was Akumu, **"You've come so far… But you're letting him and all the others down Terra…"**

Without thinking Terra hurled a fireball in her direction, and then sank to her knees. _That wasn't too smart; I'm almost out of energy… _The fireball struck Akumu squarely in the chest, exploding on impact. But as the dust cleared Terra saw that the remnant had vanished.

_Now where'd she go? _ She thought, and then gasped as a sudden wind picked up, _This is a Whirlwind spell!_

"**Whirlwind!"**

Terra screamed as the spell lifted her bodily and began to throw her around as though she were a ragdoll. "Cure!" She shouted, the wind drowning out the sound, "Cure, Cure, Cure!" She cried as the wind mercilessly slammed her into walls, ledges, and stairs.

Over even the roar of the wind Akumu's voice rang out, **"I possess the most powerful abilities in this world!"**

The wind threw Terra through the tower roof, creating a new hole and taking what little power she had left. Akumu was waiting for her, holding an orb of what appeared to be water, **"And I'll use them all to kill you!" **She cried, thrusting her clawed hand forward. The water broke apart in her palm, shattering into dozens of small daggers.

Terra screamed as she flew back under the assault, rolling to try and avoid the piercing blades. _No magic left… _ She thought, bringing one bloody hand to her face, _I'm spent…_

"**You can thank Strago for the Aqua Rake. I could throw a million different moves at you, but you just make it so easy…"** Akumu snickered, **"I almost feel guilty… It's that sad…"**

Terra coughed dragging herself up, "Akumu, stop…" She panted, and then choked when a black furred claw gripped her by the throat.

"**No, I won't stop, not now not ever…" **The esper whispered, the look in her golden eyes growing more crazed by the minute. Shoulders quivering from suppressed merriment the remnant slowly drug Terra across the tower roof and suspended her over the edge.

Terra scratched and kicked in a desperate bid to break the esper's tightening grip, _Air! I need air!_ She thought as her feet left solid ground.

Akumu held her there as her struggles grew weaker and weaker… **"They're all depending on you! You're the hero who defeated Kefka… And you're already at death's door!"** As Terra's green eyes closed she burst out laughing, **"Goodnight Terra, don't be afraid this won't hurt **_**that **_**bad, and you won't even suffer, much…"**

Terra felt air return to her lungs and knew that Akumu had released her. The wind rushing past her face told that she was falling. _I'm sorry everyone, I've… I've failed… _ A sudden image of Relm drawing in Doma's town square flashed into her mind, and the tears began to fall, _I can't stop her, she'll kill them all and I can't stop her!_ Unbidden Akumu's words leapt into her mind: '_What would your dear Edgar say if he saw you like this?'_

Terra's fall suddenly stopped in midair as memories flashed behind her eyes. Battling a demented general on a snowy tundra… Approaching a frozen esper as it called to her… soaring through the air with unrestrained magic coating her body… Awakening in Zozo with her father's magicite crystal, sure that she could control her power in short bursts… _A short burst won't do it,_ She thought, growing angrier every second, _not against that monster!_ Akumu's words bounced around in her skull, '_What would your dear Edgar say if he saw you like this?'_

"He'd say he loves me!" Terra shouted, as violet flames burst from her body, "He'd say he loves me, and I say that you won't destroy that!"

With a cry of rage and power Terra soared upward, the violet flames covering her body. Brushing aside the magical inferno, a fully transformed esper flew over the tower roof.

Akumu was sitting on her throne when Terra appeared, for the first time the remnant looked genuinely scared, **"You- How- Where-!" ** She stuttered, unable to get the words out, finally she settled for, **"You're supposed to be dead!"**

"I told you…" Terra said extending her right arm, "You talk too much! Flare!" Akumu barely had time to stand before the blast was upon her. With a deafening bang the spell exploded, sending the remnant flying through the remains of her own throne.

Terra alighted gently on the tower, clawed feet scratching the stone. She watched smugly as Akumu healed her burns, and then walked over to where her throne once stood.

"**You broke my chair!" **She screamed. Terra sent a small fireball into the rubble, vindictive perhaps, but it was worth the look of rage it earned.

Akumu seethed for several more seconds before becoming calm, **"It's Terra VS. Akumu: Round two…" **She snapped.

_A little bit of my power won't work like it did in the past… I'll have to use all of it to beat her…_

"**Ding!"**


	27. Ultima!

**Ultima!**

Terra could remember it all… The pink flames swirling around her body, the heightened senses, and most of all, the _power _–the raw magic that now covered her from head to toe, the violet energy that had at one time terrified her now sent burning thrills throughout her body. She'd only felt this kind of power once before: when she had transformed for the very first time. She couldn't control her magic's full power then, and truth be told, she couldn't now either… She needed to use it, _now!_

Akumu let out a low growl as her dark aura flared up again.

Terra grinned, the tooth filled grin of a predator who's sighted its prey… _Perfect… If all this magic wants to do is tear something apart, then this is one time I won't try to hold it back._

In all honesty, there was one more reason why Terra had been afraid of her power. The first time she changed, it had woken something inside her, something primal, and something that only came out when she used all her strength… Something bloodthirsty…

"**Ding!"**

Terra and Akumu both kicked off at the same instant. As much as she tried to fight it, Terra could feel that instinct stirring, she almost _wanted _to fight now…

"Pearl!" She called, white fireballs rocketing from her palm. Akumu completely ignored the attack, laughing as the spell singed her fur. Terra leapt back only a second too late before the remnant attacked.

"**Pummel!" **She screeched, talons flying.

_Strange… I don't feel any of this… _Terra thought sailing through the air as the Blitz struck her; _It doesn't hurt at all… Why? _As if to answer her curiosity the magic sent another electric thrill through her body. _I suppose that explains why level two magic didn't work on her, but I'm stronger now too! _She thought, twisting in midair. Smirking at the look of shock on Akumu's face Terra thrust both arms forward. Like a snarling beast, two burning bolts of lightning struck the black esper throwing her over the edge of her own tower. Terra muttered a quick Haste spell, then she was off.

Akumu was being hurt; the pain was clear in her eyes now as well as the surprise of seeing Terra appear behind her almost instantly.

Terra felt like a kid who'd just gotten a new toy, laughing with exhilaration she sent Akumu barreling into the tower wall before blowing her straight though the stone with another Flare. "Come on, you can do better than that!" She giggled, and then stopped short. Since when did she taunt her opponents, _Control… _She thought, backing down and away from the hole she'd made. _This power is strong, but I'm in control of it, not the other way around!_

From twenty feet above her a loud growl issued from the tower, it was the only warning she had before the entire structure exploded in a pillar of black energy. _And she got mad at me for blasting her chair!_

"**You!" **Akumu screamed as the darkness vanished, **"I hate you, I absolutely HATE you!"**

"The feeling's mutual." Terra smirked, then started as the remnant sped towards her. _She's using Haste! _She realized swerving out of the way of an ice spear.

"**You're nothing, without your esper powers I could rip you into little** **bitty pieces!" **Akumu screeched firing spell after spell at her.

"So that's it!" Terra said, spinning to avoid a fireball, "You've never had a true challenge in your life, have you? Well, look who's talking: You got all your power from my friends!"

Akumu hissed in anger at her words, probably because they were true, **"I'm going to **_**KILL YOU!**_**"**

"Well at least try something original!" Terra smirked, enjoying the look of pure rage her banter was having, on the inside her power flared up again setting her nerves tingling. _Control yourself!_

"**You want 'original'? Whirlwind!"**

Terra curled into a ball as the tornado enveloped her, through squinted eyes she saw Akumu floating above her with both arms spread wide, behind her the sky seemed to have torn itself open… _Uh oh… Maybe antagonizing her wasn't a good idea…_

"**Meteor!" **The black esper called, the asteroids were immediately swept up in the scything winds.

_This is madness! She'll kill us both! _Terra thought leaping from stone to stone. _I've got to stop this before I'm crushed! _A moment later, the meteor she was standing on exploded into a dozen fragments. _As if I didn't have enough problems without that crazy esper shooting at me._

Terra skidded into another rock, talons scraping on the stone, before Akumu appeared directly above her. The sight of the blood crazed demon toothily grinning at her was more than enough to send a jolt of both fear and power through her veins, without thinking Terra threw her newfound energy into a desperate Flare spell.

The Whirlwind spell broke apart as the magical explosion detonated inside its center. Terra was tossed aside by her own blast; for a moment nothing worked, and then as her senses began to catch up with the rest of her, she became aware that she was spiraling downward. When she figured out which end was up Terra righted herself landing with enough force to blow her knees out. She muttered the Cure spell just in time for Akumu to dive at her claws sparking with lightning.

"**How's this for original?" **She laughed, slashing with frenzied rage. Terra danced away from the glinting claws. **"Did think of doing spell combinations? Is **_**this**_** original Terra?" **Terra didn't answer, she barely even noticed when her feet left the ground and they began zooming just over the ocean.

_That water has been poisoned! _She realized, anger flooding her veins, _I can't let her win, not if she'll do this!_ Akumu didn't notice, she was still trying single-mindedly to slice her with her magically tipped talons. Terra waited until the remnant recklessly lunged then shot above her.

"Taste of your own medicine?" She growled firing a blast of lightning from both palms. The attack hit Akumu in the small of her back and the esper vanished beneath the sickly green ocean waves.

"Got her…" Terra muttered, breathing a sigh of relief; her power had begun to grow weaker due to all the spells she'd been throwing around, and much as she enjoyed the feel of energy running throughout her veins she knew none of it was real. This whole world was just another nightmare happening inside her head. "Well,"she thought aloud, "This nightmare is over."

The ocean began to bubble. Waves became more turbulent as Akumu's growling voice reached her ears, **"I told you, it's not over till I say it's over!" **Terra backed away as the esper erupted from the ocean depths, one second she was under water, the next she was close enough to count the teeth in her blood crazed grin. **"Die, Terra Branford!"** She cried lashing out with soaked talons. Terra had time for one quick gasp before those ivory claws locked tightly around her throat, then she was being dragged through the air before being forced flat on her back with Akumu straddling her sides, slowly squeezing the life from her.

"**This will make the third time I've strangled you, and the second in this world… How you must hate me!" **The remnant giggled, tightening her grip, **"Do you know why I prefer to choke you to death? Other methods are too quick, magic will more than likely obliterate your body, and beating leaves you too bruised to see your face clearly. You see, in a choking the victim becomes desperate for air, they begin struggling much as you're doing now…"**

Terra grabbed madly at the esper's arms, her vision was growing dark from lack of oxygen giving the remnant a nightmarish appearance; against the red sky all that was visible were a set of teeth and two glowing amber eyes. The mouth moved again.

"**In a choking you can decide how slowly you want to kill you victim, it truly is bliss… Huh?" **Terra felt the remnant lean down and the grip on her airway lessened slightly allowing a breath of oxygen to flow through. **"What was that? What did you say?" **Terra had enough air for one word, but one was all she needed.

"Ultima!"

The squeezing claws vanished instantly. Terra gulped in huge quantities of air as the explosion from her spell flattened her into the ground, then with a bright flash, it was over. Choking out a quick Cure spell, Terra sat up. _Okay, that really hurt… _She thought catching her breath, most of her power had gone into that attack; she had maybe a quarter of it left… _On the bright side, Akumu is nowhere to be found._

It was that would be taken back shortly. Terra glimpsed something falling through the air out of the corner of one eye, then as the dust from the figure's landing settled, Terra saw Akumu lying flat on her back. It took a moment for her to realize that the remnant wasn't moving. With an effort of will Terra stood and staggered over to where the esper lay, eagle spread, her fur was matted and bloody, and her mane seemed to be smoking. _I think… _She thought staring at her enemy's bloody face, _Now it's over._

Terra knew that this world would vanish once she left, but it still felt wrong to leave a body out like this. "It'd be too hard to dig a grave in solid rock." She muttered tapping the hard ground with one foot. "I guess I could do a burial at sea…"

Her musings were interrupted however, by a low growl, **"For yourself!"**

Terra looked down sharply to find Akumu glaring up at her hatefully. Before she had time to register that surprise the remnant blasted her off her feet with a Pearl spell. Staggering upright Terra pushed a few blond strands away from her eyes, and then froze. _Blond! _Holding one arm out in front of her she saw that it was no longer covered in fur, she was human again… Then a violet glow suffused her hand. _That explains it; I still have my power, just not enough to sustain my esper form…"_

It was a small comfort considering Akumu was slowly standing. Terra just didn't understand it; the esper was barely conscious, yet she was still getting up… She seemed to be operating on some kind of psychotic energy. Then, as the remnant fully stood, she swayed forward and collapsed. **"That really hurt…" **She gagged, coughing up blood. As Terra watched Akumu clutched at her torn sides, and screamed high and loud, it was a horrible sound Terra hadn't thought her capable of producing.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Terra was aware that she should attack. The esper was injured, badly by the sound of it; she might not get another chance like this. Unfortunately when she tried to move her legs gave out on her. She could heal them but she might need that power for another attack spell, for now Akumu had the ball.

Akumu was unable to stand; every time she made to get up she'd hack up more blood and fall back down. If she wasn't so dangerous Terra would've considered the sight pathetic. Finally, the remnant stopped trying to stand and simply rolled onto her side. Terra's sigh of relief was short lived, for floating slowly over the battlefield was a terrible choking giggle… It was a sound Kefka had once made… It was the laugh of one who'd lost all reason.

"**Yes that's it… Too much here, too many memories…"**

Terra tried to determine what the esper was muttering about but she had rolled away from her, and without seeing her face it was proving difficult. Then suddenly Akumu stood. Terra didn't see how it was possible as she obviously hadn't healed herself. _What is she still running on? Is she in psycho mode or something?_

"**You hear me?" **Akumu screamed launching herself into the air, **"I don't need Kefka! I don't need this place! I don't need anything! Dodge this if you can Terra Branford, but even if I miss you, this whole world is going to be history!"**

Terra almost screamed. "But you'll die too you maniac!"

"**The end comes… Beyond chaos!"**

Terra felt her blood freeze. Those words where a nightmare on their own, Kefka had chanted them when it became clear that he might lose… Terra and company had stopped him before the fatal spell could be unleashed, but from what she saw it had the potential to wipe the whole world out of existence. _I've got to stop her! _She thought, mentally running though the spells in her arsenal. It was an easy pick; there was only one spell she knew that might have a chance…

Terra knelt as the world began shaking around her. Either way, this last Ultima would end it; she couldn't afford to hold anything back. _This is what Setzer means by all or nothing… _She thought as the violet aura flared through her. High overhead, Akumu was laughing.

"**It all ends now, no more Terra, or Kefka, or anyone else! I'll destroy the whole universe!"**

The world began changing color, from purples to blues to yellows before settling on a deep burning scarlet. Terra whirled; the magic that covered her grew brighter changing from pink to white. Akumu was freefalling through the air, one hand outstretched; Terra pushed one palm toward the sky channeling the spell into that single hand.

"ULTIMA!"

"**GONER!"**

Terra felt searing pain rip through her body as the two spells met. The world dissolved into a pillar of gray; she became aware that she was no longer standing; the ground had been vaporized; now she was flying up toward Akumu. The esper had a look of pure pain and mad hatred spilling from her features, yet through it all, she grinned.

"Who do have left?" Terra asked, through the pain. In her mind she could see Edgar, Locke, Cyan, Mog, and all the others. "You turned your back on Kefka, so who's left? You're alone, completely alone."

The moment she uttered those words Akumu began to laugh, but somehow it looked like the esper was crying. Then as the gray faded, and the world became completely white, the remnant began to dissolve. Terra stared in wonder as Akumu began to disintegrate, starting from her feet. The last thing to go was her gleaming golden eyes.

Terra lowered her hand, she felt drained. As gravity took over the world began to fade to warm darkness.

On the outside, her heartbeat slowed to a crawl, and then stopped altogether.

-8-

**Okay I have three things to say:**

**1) I know that Goner wasn't that strong in the game to a well balanced party. But it's supposed to be Kefka's deathblow move so I thought it deserved a power up.**

**2)To deflect questions about whether there will be another chapter the answer is yes. It's not over, _YET..._**

**3) Review please!**


	28. Nightmare's End

**We have nearly reached the end. It makes me sad, but all good things must come to an end. This was one of my favorite chapters to write, and I'm expecting lotsa love for this one! Enjoy!**

**Nightmare's End**

_I feel good… Better than good, I feel great! _Terra thought stretching out; the grass was cool against her face, and the gentle fragrance of fresh dandelions left her unwilling to get up. Yet despite the calm she felt, Terra knew that she couldn't stay down; the last memory she had was of Akumu vanishing into a tower of light. While she assumed that that was the end of it, she couldn't be sure. Reluctantly the blond sat up and opened her eyes.

She was sitting on a rectangular stretch of land that appeared to be floating in a black void. The only light source was coming from a large train that seemed to reach on to infinity. The vehicle looked somehow familiar, with its rusted paneling and rundown steam engine. With a start Terra realized why it seemed so familiar, Sabin had described it to her once, if her guess was correct then that train ferried souls to the other side…

The Phantom Train.

_If I'm here then… I must've died." _Terra thought scanning the world with a sinking heart, _If I died then that means she w- _The thought died before it could even be completed, for at the far end of the platform a line of people were boarding the train. There were old and young, tall and small, but there was only one non-human among the procession. Terra made her way toward the line in a state of shock. _If we're both here then… _"Who won?"

Akumu was standing between an old man, and a tall young man with a mane of silver locks and a sword longer than he was. The esper looked to be on the verge of tears, stopping when Terra drew near she sniffed, "Come to gloat I suppose?"

Terra started, the esper's voice had lost its harshness, its madness. "Why would I gloat? It was a draw, if we're both, well…"

"Not that you fool!" She snapped, and then relented "You were right, I have no one now. I'm alone." The remnant's voice actually broke on the last word, shoulders shaking she buried her head in her hands and began to weep. The sight was strangely unsettling, and Terra realized that she'd grown to see Akumu as a soulless killing machine incapable of any real feelings, to see her show emotions other than lunacy and bloodlust seemed strange…

"Maybe if you'd been kind things would've ended differently." She said curtly, "I would've accepted you as a friend despite the circumstances of your birth."

"Do you know what Kefka had planned for you before the slave crown?" Akumu asked raising her head. When Terra shrugged the demon gestured to herself, "If you want to see, then look no further."

Terra could see it clearly enough, she could picture Kefka's plan for her; ordering her to slaughter entire cities while she obeyed gleefully. For the first time she realized what the remnant meant when she said they were the same. _We _are_ a lot alike; you're what I could've or would've easily become…_

Akumu was staring at her now with tear-filled eyes, as if trying to figure her out. Finally the esper asked hoarsely, "Why did he do it to me Terra?"

"Do what?"

"Why did he laugh?" Akumu asked softly, before elaborating, "When I was born he explained my power and his plans. I thought that my role made me special, I was all he had left, his final servant. Because I had part of him inside me I could hear him in a sense, you should be able to understand you heard your father through his crystal." Terra nodded, and Akumu's look became desperate, "When I tormented you and your friends it pleased him. And seeing him happy made me happy; it also made all the memories not hurt so much. And then when I had you at my mercy he was so thrilled, he told me I was everything he ever wanted. But when you hurt me with the first Ultima spell, he laughed! He laughed at _me_ Terra. It made me see, he didn't care about me, he was using me, and he was enjoying my pain…" Akumu looked at Terra with a degree of hopelessness that scared her, "Why… I lived for him… **Why did he laugh at me!"**

Terra looked away, she couldn't bear to meet her eyes because she didn't have a satisfying answer; the truth of the matter was that Kefka didn't have any love left in his heart; Akumu had been lied to. And despite everything that the remnant had put her through, seeing her broken like this stirred a small feeling of pity for her. At least now she knew what pushed her over the edge at the end.

Behind Akumu the silver-haired swordsman, who'd been watching them with an unreadable expression, cleared his throat loudly. Akumu began to snarl at him, before she caught sight of his sword, the sound died in her throat. With a sigh the esper slowly dragged herself toward the train.

Terra blinked as a thought occurred to her, "Hey, when you made me feel like I'd been abandoned by Edgar, were you afraid that it might happen to you?"

Akumu had a completely beaten air around her; her voice was just as dead as her eyes, "Deep down, I knew he might… Really, really deep down… I was normally too busy going after you to dwell on it." Terra nodded sadly, but Akumu took no notice, "Maybe…" She breathed, "Maybe it was all a bad dream… Just a horrible nightmare…"

Terra watched the remnant board the train; in her mind's eye she could see what Kefka had done to her, and what he may have turned her into, and she had no trouble putting Akumu in her place… "No." She said as the door closed, "_You _were the nightmare."

-8-

Terra paced slowly away from the car Akumu had entered, she was stalling and she knew it. She was afraid, afraid of where the train might take her. Finally an impatient whistle from the engine caused her to stop; the Phantom Train was the only way off this station, short of jumping into the pitch back void…

"Alright!" She called, "Can I at least get a different car than _her_?" As if waiting for her to ask, the train backed up two cars for her. Judging from the look in Akumu's eyes Terra didn't think that she'd have any trouble but still… At least this way she had a nice relaxing train ride to look forward to, before… Terra quickly quashed the thought and began heading for the door. Her fingers had just brushed the cool metal when an unfamiliar voice sounded behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Terra wearily turned to see two women standing side by side by a bench at the other end of the station. The woman on the right had a long mane of white hair, matched by a floor-length dress that seemed to radiate light. She would've been beautiful were it not for the two crimson orbs that watched her unblinkingly from beneath her snowy bangs.

The second woman stepped around her companion and spread her arms wide. Terra felt her jaw drop. The woman was a young blond whom Terra had met only once before: In her father's memory…

"M-M-Mother…?"

Madeline nodded grinning, "That's right, now is that any way to greet your mother? Give me a hug Terra!"

The first step felt like she was under water, and then as her foot landed Terra dashed forward and dove into her mother's embrace.

"Mother, mom, it's you, y-you're here! You're really here!" Terra wrapped her arms around Madeline's neck, it was hard to tell which blond was laughing –and crying- harder.

"Of course I'm here, you silly goose!" Madeline laughed spinning her daughter in a quick circle, "Did you think I'd miss the chance to meet my little girl?" She asked looking her up and down, "You've grown so much, and in so many ways… I wish I could've seen it all, oh how I wish I could've been there."

Terra wiped her eyes on the back of her arm. "So… If you're here, then I guess I really am dead…" She asked, blushing slightly. Madeline's smile faltered.

"_That _is a point of some dispute… As I understand it, at the end your mind just didn't have the strength to keep going... It's not for me to explain," She said overriding Terra's confusion, "_She_ wants to explain it." Terra didn't miss the venom in her tone as she indicated the ruby-eyed woman.

Mother and daughter sat on the bench together as the strange woman moved to stand in front of them. Terra noted that her nails were pointed like Akumu's, which coupled with an air of _coldness _made her feel quite dangerous. She said nothing until the train whistled again, at which point she turned and barked, "Silence!" And there was silence, instantly, the train stopped mid whistle. Satisfied the woman turned and spoke to Terra, "You should know that I'm the one who brought your mother here." Terra opened her mouth to say thank you, but the woman snapped 'Silence!' And she quickly closed it.

"You should also know that I'm the one who promised Kefka, and by extension his remnant, a wish on the condition that the remnant killed you, or that Kefka killed you indirectly." Terra almost protested when Madeline put one arm around her shoulders and brought a finger to her lips, anyone who could command the dead was someone to be feared; now wasn't the time for venting. "However a very interesting development has arisen…" She continued, as though nothing had happened, "You defeated the remnant, but died as a result. Because you have defied my expectations of you, and amused me greatly in the process, I am willing to offer you a choice." The woman paused then to ensure her audience was listening, they were. "One, you can board the train with your mother, and I will ensure it takes you to your father. Or two, you can return to the mortal world, and I will reset the scales. It is now entirely in your control." She added softly, backing away.

Terra frowned suspiciously, "'Reset the scales?' What does that mean?" When she received no answer she slumped onto the bench grumpily. She remained that way for several minutes until her mother sighed next to her.

"Honestly, it shouldn't be that difficult of a choice, honey." She said quietly, "My first advice as your mother: go back." Terra blinked rapidly. "Oh don't look so surprised. Think, Manduin and I will be waiting for you; back there you have friends that love you. Are you willing to give up all of them for us, when we'll be right here anyway?"

Terra stared at her mother's smile; so similar to her own… "Mom…" She began but Madeline kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you and I'm very, very proud of you… But go back; we can catch up next time. Besides as I understand it you're engaged!"

For a moment Terra just stared, she would give almost anything to stay with her mother… _almost._

"Hey!" She called heavy on contempt; it didn't matter who she was, this woman had played with another person's life for her own enjoyment. Silent as a ghost the crimson eyed female drifted over to them. She seemed somehow scarier than before. "I've decided to go back to the living world."

The woman bowed her head once obscuring her fell orbs behind a veil of white, "Very well as agreed you'll return, and the scales will be reset."

"You still didn't explain that." Terra ground out, standing, "What exactly are you going to do?" Reaching out she grabbed the woman by the arm, intending to wrench the answer out of her. But the instant Terra gripped her cool skin, she froze. In her mind she could see a huge violet dragon uncurling itself, scarlet eyes glowing in the blackness... Piercing her with those burning orbs, the creature grinned. The sight was more terrifying than a thousand Akumus.

**"YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!" **She boomed. Terra staggered back, the moment her hand left the woman's arm the dragon vanished. Whimpering Terra curled up on the bench, wishing desperately that she could sink into the wood. She was aware of Madeline trying to soothe her but it did little good; if she decided to attack an army of espers wouldn't stop her...

"W-What are y-you!" Terra asked, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. The woman blinked once and then vanished suddenly, along with everything else, including the ground. As Terra fell through the endless darkness the dragon's voice called for silence one last time.

-8-

Terra sat up and stretched. She knew at once she was back in the real world because of the chill that was soaking into her bones. Drawing her cloak tighter around her she stood, automatically willing a Fire spell to happen before she remembered that magic was gone from the world.

So it was quite a surprise when her cloak caught fire.

Terra yelped and shed the cape. Blinking once in confusion, she extended her still warm palm, "Ice." She said tentatively, at once a small slush shower doused the burning garment.

"You'll reset the scales…" Terra muttered leaving the cape where it lay and stumbling numbly toward the exit. She was no longer cold, a low-level Fire spell served to insulate her from the chill, now she was just felt shocked.

As her footsteps echoed throughout the mine, a new feeling began to creep over her. One she hadn't felt for three years. It felt like she was becoming lighter, giddier… As Terra stepped out of the caves she finally found the words to describe the joyous feeling.

"I'm free…"

-8-

**Freed of a nightmare, a new day beckons... But alas the hands of time cannot be slowed. Next on the final chapter of Remnants: Into Forever. **


	29. Into Forever

**We've reached the end... _Wow..._**

**Into Forever**

Terra was smiling, that in itself wouldn't have been unusual; ever since her battle with Akumu one year ago she'd spent much of her time smiling. But this time it was different, this time she was smiling at the thought of her newlywed husband in the bedroom. Edgar had made every effort to make her comfortable, including having a house secretly built for their honeymoon. As Terra gathered the Chancellor wasn't too happy with his new king and queen disappearing from right under his nose, but Edgar assured her it was taken care of, so she didn't worry too much.

No, while she adjusted the belt of her robe, the new Terra Figaro had something else to worry about. Over the past year she'd never been _intimate _with Edgar, there'd been a few close calls but something had always happened before they'd gone too far. Someone always needed their attention. However now there was no one else with them, and they were married so there was no moral reason why they couldn't sleep together. But that did nothing to ease her nerves. Staring into the bathroom mirror Terra tried a different tactic; Celes had said the first time might hurt a little, but that she'd feel terrific by the end… Pain didn't frighten her much; she'd endured more than most, and she was sure Edgar wouldn't deliberately try and hurt her…

_So if it's not that then what are you scared of? _Said her tough side, _There are just times in life when you don't think about it; you just dive in head first._ Terra sighed, what she was nervous aboutwas that she wasn't sure how to please him, although she had a sneaking suspicion that he'd find a way to enjoy it anyway… _Then what are you waiting for? Besides, if it gets to be too much you can always ask him to stop. _With a sigh she conceded to her voice's logic. If she asked, she was sure Edgar would stop… Making an effort to be silent, she slipped out of the bathroom.

Edgar was standing by the windowsill, watching the sunset, when she emerged. The look on his face was so peaceful and serene that it began to make her feel a little better. Absently she noticed that he was snapping his fingers, causing sparks to dance in his hand, and smiled. Magic had been restored to the world, but it no longer had a source like the Triad, now it simply was… and many people had trouble adapting. Most chose to ignore their new power, but some like her Edgar, had tried to begin using it. Strangely enough, remembering his stumbling first attempts banished the last of her fears. It reminded her that she wasn't the only one who felt overwhelmed at times.

She must have made some noise for Edgar turned as she entered into the room fully, his expression changing to a warm lopsided grin, "My darling wife finally decides to join me, eh?"

"Yes I have." Terra smirked, crossing the room briskly to step into his arms, "And you'd better get used to seeing me because we're stuck together."

Edgar's chest vibrated against her as he laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way my lady."

For a few minutes neither of them spoke, Edgar seemed just as content as she was to watch the sunset wrapped in each other's arms. Then as the last steaks of gold began to fade, Terra shifted, "Um… Edgar?"

"Hmm?" He inquired, looking at her curiously. Then he caught her meaningful glance at the bed, as well as the slight blush that tinged her cheeks. "I think I see…" He said softly, "You want to try… But you're nervous?" Terra nodded once, smiling sheepishly. "If you're willing to try, we can. You know I won't hurt you right?"

_Not intentionally… _She thought, aloud she said, "Yeah, so if I think it's too much or too quickly…?"

"Then we'll stop. I'll only take what you're willing to give love."

Doubt somewhat assuaged Terra wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips. "Then is this right?" She asked between brief partings, "I'm not really sure how…"

"Then we'll take it slow and steady." He replied, "And yes it's best to start with something familiar."

_Familiar… _She thought, deepening the kiss. After a year of kisses that grew steadily more passionate this was familiar, this was _natural _almost. It was so natural that Terra almost didn't notice when Edgar scooped her up in his arms and sat down on the bed, placing her in his lap. _Familiar, this is familiar._

Terra felt her heart speed up as Edgar gently ran his hands through her bangs, while at the same time pressing his lips to the hollow of her throat. Raising her head to grant him easier access she closed her eyes and almost purred when his hands began softly caressing her arms.

Her cheeks grew warm as he eased the robe down over her shoulders, his mouth slipping lower with the garment, until he kissed one breast. Terra squirmed; heat flooding her veins, as his tongue warmly caressed first her right nipple, then her left, the sensitive rosebuds pebbling under his attentions.

_You should do something… _She told herself, Edgar's shirt had been discarded by a motion she'd missed so she took advantage of that. Reaching down she gripped his shoulders and simply allowed her hands to explore, she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but judging from the low moans and growls it earned she was doing it right.

Then Edgar slipped the robe lower, his fingers trailing over her sides and back, igniting an inferno that pooled itself between her legs. Terra whimpered softly and pulled away from him; at his concerned expression she smiled reassuringly and moved to sit next to him on the bed. The robe she was wearing was now barely serving its intended purpose; the only thing holding it on was the belt at her waist and for some reason Terra felt that she should be the one to undo that last scant barrier, that she should be the one to offer him everything…

_My face must be as red as a tomato. _She thought, reaching down to untie the cloth. Edgar's eyes widened as she spread the garment like an angel spreading its wings. Unable to meet his stare, Terra looked out the window, "I'm yours…" she whispered with a cherry-faced smile. If only she wasn't so _hot _maybe she could return his gaze. She was still working up her courage when Edgar turned her head slightly with two fingers.

"My dear lady, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He said, smiling, "You are a beautiful angel, who fell for an unworthy scoundrel."

"Not true." She shook her head, finally able to meet his blue eyes, "You're a handsome, kind king Edgar."

"I didn't hear you deny that you were an angel…" He smirked, moving closer.

Terra let the heat inside her burn without restraint, "Everyone loves a compliment." She giggled, pressing her body to his. He wasn't the most muscular person in the world, but the feel of his hard chest against hers sent shivers throughout her body. Their next kiss felt more raw and passionate than before, and it banished Terra's earlier fear of not being able to please him, he was clearly enjoying himself as he gently pressed her back onto the soft mattress.

Terra moaned softly as his fingers tickled their way down to her hips, tantalizingly avoiding the spot where the fire burned the hottest…

Then suddenly he rose up off of her and gently rolled her over, Terra looked up at him with a bemused expression but her unspoken question was answered in a most satisfying manner. Edgar smoothed her mane of blond hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck. Laying her head down Terra relaxed as his kisses moved steadily lower, following the curve of her spine.

She blushed rosily when he dropped a kiss upon her bare bottom, following that kiss with several more, eliciting small moans from her.

_Doesn't he know what he's doing to me? _Terra wondered briefly, the more he touched her, the hotter the flame between her legs burned. _He knows exactly what he's doing: he's torturing me and loving every minute of it!_ Her suspicions were confirmed a second later when Edgar rolled her over again and placed what could only be his lips to her aching core.

Terra clamped her mouth shut in a vain effort to keep from crying out as her body went rigid from the sensations. _That is too much! _She decided, as her husband coaxed lusty cries from her. "Edgar-! Edgar stop! T-that's too much, I, I can't take it!" Much to her relief, and slight disappointment, Edgar did stop. After the lights behind her eyes stopped flashing Terra sat up to see that he was removing his pants.

"Do you still want to continue?" He asked, looking more frazzled than he should have.

_He means it! _She thought incredulously, _He's every bit as worked up as me but he means it!_ Terra nodded once, lying back down, "Yeah… Just be gentle, ok?" Edgar nodded smiling, then finished stepping out of his pants, and after a moment's hesitation, his underwear.

Terra's eyes widened, she felt transfixed, she couldn't stop staring at his…

"It's huge!" She blurted, before blushing and looking away. Edgar laid down next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Why thank you my dear…" He laughed, "Personally I always thought it was a little small."

Terra moved closer to him thinking, _Small! He considers that small! Then what's big?_ Then as she kissed him once again, her maidenly fears rose up. She wasn't afraid that he wouldn't fit, nature made a man's penis fit inside a woman, but nature didn't tell her _how _to make it fit or how to make it comfortable, let alone pleasurable…

However these doubts and others besides were washed away as Edgar began a sensational assault on her womanhood, fingers stroking the burning petals and tearing loud moans from her. "Just say when…" He whispered in her ear. His voice sounded ragged, as though he was close to losing control. Terra decided not to push her luck, everything felt so very right with him; and he'd already proven that he wouldn't hurt her, so she had nothing to fear. Rolling onto her back, she spread her legs in invitation, and then closed her eyes as she felt Edgar move above her and position himself at her entrance.

Terra tried not to tense as he eased himself into her knowing it would only make it worse, and it wasn't too terrible; just an awkward pressure in an unexpected place. Then he thrust forward and Terra was glad his eyes were closed so that he didn't see the grimace that flashed across her face at the sharp pain that struck her insides. The pain however was short lived, and it was nothing compared to the sense of fullness being joined with him created.

"Are you ok?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah…" Terra squirmed against him; she didn't care what he said, _she said _that he was big. Big, and a little uncomfortable. Until he began to move, steadily thrusting in and out of her. At first that seemed uncomfortable too; until, driven by desire, she wrapped her legs around his waist…

The breath escaped her lungs in one quick gasp, and her eyes flew wide. Now he was pounding directly into the inferno, uncurling a wild sense of excitement within her. Terra moaned as Edgar began moving faster; increasing the pressure on her core until Terra thought she might burst.

Then all at once she did burst, Terra screamed out loud as everything shattered into particles of light. She wasn't entirely sure when but eventually she became aware of Edgar lying next to her, panting. Rolling on top of him she placed one hand on his chest, just of his furiously beating heart.

"I'm home Edgar." She whispered in his ear, "Right here in your arms is where I belong…"

-8-

Terra, in esper form, flew high over the Figaran desert; behind her a small scaled esper wrapped in a red aura pursued her. Terra had to admit, he was lasting much longer than she thought he would considering that he'd thrown two level two Fire spells, and had even managed a level three Lightning… That said, he was close to dropping on account of how young he was.

_Where's the other one?_ She thought scanning the horizon; she smirked when she saw him streaking straight for her, looking like a mirror image of his brother behind her. _Grant behind and Damian in front… _Of the two, Grant had more power at his disposal; but Damian was definitely smarter, his peculiar bend for magic had resulted in him learning advanced spells even though they were only ten. _Well Damian if you're so clever why the frontal assault? You know that won't work on me… _Her question was answered a moment later when Damian threw up his arms, ruby scales glittering.

"Whirlwind!" He cried in triumph.

_That's a new one… _She thought curling into a ball. The attack was weaker than it should've been, Damian not knowing enough to power the spell to its full potential, still Terra felt a rush of pride that he was even able to cast it.

The twins wasted no time in pressing their advantage; both diving headfirst into the sandstorm. Terra waited till the last second, and then shot up like a bullet. Below her Grant and Damian collided, and without their momentum to keep them going both espers were sucked into the wind.

_Round and round they go… _Terra thought then smirked as Damian cried, "Mama!" _The boy may know how to start the spell, but he didn't figure out how to stop it!_ She was tempted to let them spin till they got sick, but if she did they might not eat supper. Hovering high above the swirling spell Terra fired one short burst of energy into the vortex; the tornado, under-fueled as it was broke apart under her influence, sending two very human ten-year-olds flying. Swooping down Terra scooped up her young charges, healing their various injuries.

Grant was the first to come to, and being the hothead that he was he immediately tried to transform and attack. Terra quickly put an end to his 'attack' by simply dropping him. The child dropped like a stone before he realized that he didn't have enough power to fly.

"Care to try again?" She asked as she picked up the crying blond.

Damian, who had regained consciousness thanks to his elder bother's screaming, sniffed, "How are we supposed to beat you when we can't even touch you?"

Terra grinned wolfishly at him, "I'm your mom, you didn't think it'd be easy did you? That's what these practice matches are for."

"Yeah…" Grant muttered, "But after three hundred and two, you think we'd have learned enough to get you _a little._"

Terra blinked, she hadn't realized Grant had been keeping track, "You're both doing fine boys, and I'm very proud of you. However," She paused to ensure that her sons were paying attention, "if you ever learn a new spell, come to me or your father before trying it. What if I couldn't have stopped that Whirlwind?" Both boys wore identical looks of dread at the thought, "If I hadn't been there you two would still be in deep trouble… So promise you'll find out how a spell works before using it."

Both brothers nodded, "Promise!"

-8-

Edgar was waiting for them with their daughter Jem when they arrived at the castle an hour later, the instant Terra set the twins down they attacked their father and began telling him about the latest match.

_Boys will be boys…_ Terra thought, dispelling her transformation. At fourteen Jem possessed lighter hair than the twins, and Edgar's blue eyes, whereas the boys had inherited her green.

"How'd it go?" Jem asked pouring her a glass of water.

"Ah same old, same old… How were things back here?"

Jem shrugged her shoulders once before clearing her throat, "Well, mom... I met someone."

Terra sat down in the first chair she could find, "Oh you did? And?"

"Well… If a boy wanted to meet me later tomorrow night for… we'll say stargazing…"

"You can't go!" Edgar burst in.

Jem turned red with anger, "What do you know? You're old!"

"I know that this guy needs to be horsewhipped before being let within ten feet of you."

Terra couldn't help but laugh, "This coming from _you?"_

"That's right!" He smirked, "Because I know how they think!"

For some reason Terra found that immensely amusing…

-8-

Edgar was staring at his reflection in the mirror when Terra walked in from the bath. He looked… _sad_. Terra hadn't seen him look sad in so long that it almost took her by surprise. Embracing him from behind, she tried to offer him a comforting smile, "What's wrong?"

For a moment he didn't respond, and then, "Do I look old to you?"

Terra blinked, they both had a few extra lines on them, curtesy of the children but, "Not really, no. Why?"

"I feel older…" He sighed.

Feeling slightly perplexed, Terra released him, "Why?"

"I found a gray hair this morning."

Shoulders shaking from silent laughter, she turned him around, "It doesn't matter if your whole head is gray. I still love you."

Edgar closed his eyes with a smirk, "I know… guess I'm being silly huh?"

Terra nodded before clearing her throat, a hint of mischief in her eyes, "Yes… Now tell me, if a guy wanted to meet me tonight to take me stargazing, should I go?"

"Well considering this guy is madly in love with you… I'd say yes." He replied with a smile.

Terra wrapped her arms around his neck, "Then what are you waiting for? I want to see some stars my love."

-8-

**And that's The e-**

**AKUMU: HOLD IT! It's not over till I say it's over!**

**WEELLL...?**

**AKUMU: (...)**

**We're waiting...**

**AKUMU: Ok NOW it's over...**

-8-

Rate, Review, and thanks to those who stayed with us to the end of my first work. Also I will try to release a one scene fic of the same fandom as a completed 'big work' The title is "Twelve ways to Scream"


End file.
